Bayville Ghosts
by Laeedil
Summary: In an act to protect there children, Jack and Maddie Fenton drag Danny and Jazz to bayville, without the knowledge of mutants. And the fact the ghost portal will be remade. Pairings include: Jott, RogueDanny, KurtAmanda, KittyOC
1. New Home

I don't own Danny Phantom or X-men Evolution

Authors note: a couple of quick points. One, this will be centered around Danny for most of this first chapter, but there will be more X-men stuff later on. Two, I realize this chapter might move a bit fast and not be all the great, but I literalty just sat and started writting it and wanted to post it before I hit the sack (which I should have done 20 minutes ago). Three, I have no idea where I'm going to put the series in, cause I haven't seen X-men Evo in years and the same goes for Danny. All I will say is mutants have been exposed, Vlad has shown up, Val is not after Danny, and Apcolipse hasn't happen (yet, no clue if I want to try and work that part in). Other then that, I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

"WE'RE WHAT," shouted Danny Fenton, son of ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton. 

His father just gave his stupid grin that almost never left his face, "we are moving to Bayville, New York first thing tomorrow."

"But," started Jazz, Danny's older sister, "why? What's so important that we have to move?"

"For one thing, your safety kids," replied her mother. "With all the ghost attacks here, it isn't safe anymore for you two."

"And moving away from all of the ghost disturbances," said Jack, "I'll have more time to work on our ghost hunting equipment as well as the ghost portal."

That had gotten both children's attention, "WHAT!"

"Well, with all the fighting, your father and I haven't been able to work on it," Maddie explained. "But dismantling and rebuilding the ghost portal, we can hopefully get it to work well enough to crossover and hunt the ghost on there own ground."

"And why haven't you explained this to us before today," Jazz nearly shouted.

"We wanted to surprise you two kids," said Jack.

"Now go start packing," said Maddie as she walked off to head down to the lab downstairs, "we leave first thing."

Jack walked off, talking to his wife, "we should also try and work on the ghost detector, its still off. For some reason I can't get it to spot anything other then Danny."

Danny groaned, "great, as if life isn't bad enough."

Jazz looked him over, "well, it can't be all bad. You'll be able to get away from Dash."

Danny nodded, at least glad that he was getting away from the football quarterback from school that made it a daily habit of torturing him. He also thought that he could finally get away from Mr. Lancer, the vice principal and English teacher at Casper High, the school he went to.

Then another thought crossed his mind, "and I'll be leaving Sam and Tucker behind. And being that the ghost portal is going, it means the ghost will follow to."

Jazz blinked, "oh yea, I forgot about them. You want to go call them while I start packing?"

"I would rather seeing them in person," Danny replied.

"Ok, go," she said. When Danny looked over, she winked, "it's ok, I'll cover for you, and if I finish before you get home, I start on your room."

"Thanks sis," said Danny, quietly looking around for his parents. He took a breath, and changed. His normal jeans, sneakers, and tee shirt changed into a black and white jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. His raven blinked hair and naturally blue eyes change to egg white hair and bright green eyes.

"Be back in a bit," he said silently, before flying right through the wall.

Jazz looked at the spot on the wall where Danny had flown out of. She still laughed a bit at times, since she was one of three people who knew Danny's deepest secret.

Danny Fenton was the hafla ghost, Danny Phantom. The only person in Amity Park who could fight ghost on a daily basis and did anything right. And the really funny part was how his own parents hunted him. Sure, it was a bit scary, but nether seemed to put it together and there mom was a good fighter, and always coming so close to catching Danny, but there father was a slow as snails when it came to hunt ghosts. To the point where a good solid hit took him out and that was it.

She turned to walk up the stairs to her room to start packing; she could only wonder what Bayville was like.

* * *

"You're leaving," asked the goth girl of the three-person group, Sam. 

Danny nodded, "yea, tomorrow morning. My dad just dropped it on me and Jazz a little bit ago."

"Where are you guys going," asked Tucker.

"Someplace called Bayville," replied Danny.

Tucker came over with a looked of thought, "hmm, I think I've heard that name before."

"From where," asked Sam.

Tucker shrugged, "I can't think of it, maybe I just saw a blurb on it over the net or something."

"We'll, anyway you look at it, I'm pretty much done for," said Danny. "As if moving away from my only two friends, my parents are going to rebuild the ghost portal in the new place, which means I'll still be fighting ghosts on a daily basis."

"That's harsh dude," said Tucker, "man, I wish we could help."

"But we can't do much," added Sam, "maybe the two of us could come down over vacation or something."

Danny nodded, "yea, but everyday won't be the same without you two guys. I mean, we've been together all through school, and even a bit before that."

"Hey man, we'll still be friends, just means a longer walk to your place," laughed Tucker, trying to lighten the mood.

Danny laughed a bit at that, "Yea, same goes for you two. I hate to cut this short on you guys, but I really need to get packing back home. I'll see you guys later."

Tucker held his hand out to shake, "yea, see you later man."

Sam actually threw her arms around Danny, "I'll miss you."

"So will I," replied Danny, "I'll miss both of you."

As the two pulled away, Danny took flight, "I'll call you guys as soon as we get there, ok?"

The two nodded, and watched as Danny waved one last time, and flew off towards his soon to be vacated home.

* * *

"Danny," he heard as he slowly drifted awake, "time to get up, you're the last one." 

His mind fumbled for a moment, trying to figure out what he was the last one for, when his mother spoke again, "We're stopping on the road for breakfast, but you still need to shower and get dressed. So hurry up, your father wants to get going. And the sooner we leave, the sooner were in Bayville."

'Oh,' Danny thought, 'were moving, I forgot.'

Danny got up and showered, trying to wake himself up. He got dressed and headed downstairs.

Within ten minutes, they were on the road, leaving behind home, friends, and life, to someplace they hadn't even heard before.

* * *

Three days in the Fenton RV left Danny rather bored, so finally getting to town was at least something. It was rather small, much like Amity Park, but it seemed roomer, and maybe a bit more up scale class wise. Danny watched as the RV pulled up to a two-story house, his dad parking on the street. 

"Here we are," he called, "everyone out."

Danny sighed as he followed his sister out the door, finally getting full view of the place. On the outside, it seemed larger, and he had no doubt that there would be a large basement for his parent's lab, but it was really nothing special. Danny could still hear his dad grumble about not being allowed to bring allowing the large Fenton sign that hung over they're old home.

"Danny," his mother called, "can you help me with move these parts downstairs?"

"Sure mom," he called back, then grumbled to himself, "better then just standing here looking at it."

* * *

The first week went by like a blur to the point he couldn't even remember the majority of it. Other then his dad shouting proudly that they ghost portal was completely functional (even though Danny did everything he could to sabotage it) and a couple calls back home to Sam and Tucker to hear how things were going. 

But now, he was dreading the one thing he hope he could have put off even another day.

His first day as a sophomore in a new school. They had moved in the last two weeks of his summer vacation, which he had spent the majority of it grounded because of his low grades.

He sighed, "well, it's ether this or find a spot to go ghost and get out of here." It had been something he thought of doing, but wasn't sure if he should, or even if he could get away with it.

"Excuse me," he heard a female voice behind him.

He turned around to find a group of three. One boy with dark hair and wearing baggy brown and red clothing. The other two were girls, the first in jeans and a pink and white shirt and hair done up in a ponytail. The three had every inch covered with clothing, mostly green and black. Her makeup reminded him of Sam and her hair was a bit odd with a single streak of white on the front and the rest was brown.

The girl in pink asked, "are you lost?"

"Um, yea," said Danny, thinking he might as well get it over with, "just moved here last week and this is my first day."

The other girl sighed, "Kitty, hurry up, were going to be late as it is."

The girl, Kitty as her friend called her, turned back, "you two go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later." She turned back, "c'mon, I'll show you to the office."

"Umm," Danny replied, "thanks."

As he followed, he took notice of the look some of the people were giving them, until she broke his line of thought, "so, like, where are you from?"

"Amity Park," Danny said, "my parents decided to move because of all the ghost attacks."

Kitty stopped and looked him over, confusion written all over her face, "ghost attacks? Like, whoever heard of a ghost attacking people?"

That had kind of shocked Danny, "You mean you've never heard of all the stuff happening there. The Fenton's, Danny Phantom, any of that."

Kitty just shook her head, "no. About all that's on the news has to do with mutants."

Now Danny was confused, "mutants?"

"What, you've never heard about them," she asked, appalled. Danny shook her head, and she said, "I don't have time to explain, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." She started walking off, leaving Danny a bit confused.

"What the heck is a mutant," he asked himself softly.

A few minutes later, he found himself in the principle's office, being look down on by one principle Kelly.

"I understand you were lead around school by miss Pride," he asked, looking Danny over with a critical eye.

"Who," asked Danny.

"Katherine Pryde, or Kitty as her friends call her," he said.

Danny nodded, "yes, I just moved here with my family last week and this is my first time here. I was standing outside when she came up and asked if I need help. I told her and she lead me to the office."

"I'm sure," the principle replied. He took a moment to look over Danny once more, then finally speaking, "normally, Xavier or one of his other teachers register there 'students'" he stated with a bit of venom which didn't go unnoticed by Danny, "but seeing as how that wasn't the case with you, I'll over see it."

Danny, not sure how to responded, just nodded his head.

Kelly pulled off a piece of paper and handed it to Danny, "this is your new schedule. Your first class will be down the hall and to the right, third door on the left. But before you go, one piece of advise, Mr. Fenton. If I were you, I'd stay away from the students from both the Institute and the Boarding house. 'Students' from both are known to cause trouble, and quite a bit of it. Just a fair piece of warning. Now off to class." Kelly turned and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

Danny left quickly, not liking something about him. He quickly followed the directions given to him by the principle and found his classroom.

By the time he was finished with his day, Danny wasn't sure if ghosting out of there was the path he should have taken.

* * *

Danny managed to get through his day at school well enough. He kept to himself and he was convinced he was an everyday bully magnet when someone named Duncan Matthews decided to have a bit of fun. Danny was just glad he didn't end up in a locker. Matthews had gotten bored and left to go find someone else to pick on. 

But what day of Danny Fenton would be complete without a ghost fight.

Danny's ghost sense went off, which was followed by a voice he really didn't want to hear today, "Ghost boy, changing your location will not stop me from finding you."

Danny turned to see Skulker, a ghost hunter that had collect trophy ghost, and was after Danny's hide to use as a throw rug.

Lucky, no one was around when he changed to his ghost form, "Skulker, couldn't you have chosen any other time to show up. I've had a bad day, and I don't need to deal with you right now."

"Then allow me to put you out of your misery, ghost boy," replied Skulker, raising an ectoplasm weapon.

Danny dodged and managed to return his own shot, hitting Skulker in the chest.

Skulker grunted as he rebalanced himself. Without another word, Danny charged Skulker. The last thing he needed right now was attention from the media, which he was sure would be here soon.

Danny punched and kicked, but couldn't hit Skulker. Until, Skulker hit him, sending Danny back into a brick wall where he didn't manage to phase through. It didn't hurt too much, but it did knock the wind out of him.

"I must say ghost boy," Skulker said, readying a new ecto weapon, "without your friend and his digital device, you are helpless against me. I will take pride in seeing your pelt on my wall."

Skulker aimed the weapon at the down Danny, as the ghost boy tried to think up anyway out of this.

Until a red beam slammed into the solid back of Skulker, surprising him more then hurting him.

"How about you two knock it off and cool down," came a male voice.

Skulker and Danny looked to see a group of six people. Danny could see Kitty and her two-hair color friend, as well as a red head female, and blue something with a spaded tail, man with a visor over his eyes, and a rather buff and hairy man. And other then the hairy many, none of them looked much older then him.

And other then the hairy man who looked to holding knives in his hands, and the rest looked unarmed.

"This does not concern you humans," replied Skulker, "I will skin the ghost boy and you will not stop me."

Danny saw his chance, launching a blast at Skulker's back. Danny took to the air and began looking for his bag. Right now, he would be very happy to have a Fenton thermos for which he had one in his bag.

If he could find it.

Then he spotted it, 'there, now to knock Skulker down so I can get to it."

He looked back at Skulker as he moved out of the way of the hairy guys attack.

Without looking towards the others, he launched for his bag. After digging for a moment, he pulled out his thermos, when someone came over.

"What are you doing," asked the visor kid. The other five had surrounded him.

"I'm going to end the fight if you don't mind," Danny replied, trying to move past.

Only to be stopped by the visor kid, "no your not, not till we get an explanation. Who are you, who is he, and why are you two fighting?"

"Your friend is in trouble," Danny replied, not liking the attitude in this guys voice, "and unless I get that guy, who is after my hide literally, in this thermos, I won't be able to stop him.

Going invisible and intangible, he moved passed the kid's shocked face. Quickly moving pass, he was unscrewing the cap while he heard, "Jean, can you find him."

And didn't hear the reply and he turned back to normal and aimed the thermos at Skulker. He felt a bare hand on the back of his neck as the opening he was waiting for presented it.

In a flash of light, Skulker was caught in the Fenton Thermos beam, and pulled into it and held until Danny would be able to put him back in the ghost zone.

He put the cap back on with a sigh. He turned to see the two hair colored girl standing there, wide eyed and with one bare hand raised.

"Um," said Danny confused, "I'm not sure what you did, but I'm late getting home, and I need to get the guys back where he belongs, so if you don't mind…" and he went invisible again. Quickly going for his bag, he watched the others look for him in wonder.

"Any luck now Jean," asked the visor kid.

The red head shook her head, "no, its like before, I don't feel anything from him. Its like he's not even there. No wall, presence, nothing."

"He's still here, but his scent is weird," said the hairy man, now sporting a few rips and tears in his uniform. "Its almost like death in the air, and strong."

Not wanting to listen to anymore and to see if that hairy guy could pick him up, Danny flew off, and as he went off, he heard the two haired girl ask, "how could I touch him?

* * *

So, good, bad, ugly, what do you people think I also realize that there might be a bunch of questions (ie, why didn't Danny get drained, why no X-men introduction, etc, etc.) Just sit tight, some will be anwsered next chapter, others down the line.. Don't forget to R&R. 


	2. What the Heck are Mutants?

I own nothing of Marvel our Nick, meaning I don't own X-men Evo or Danny Phantom.

To my reviewers:

Mylovetheswamprat: glad you like it and thanks for the review.

L'ange-Sans-Ailes: well, being I'm someone who posts as soon as they've written something, and not look over there work, its bound to happen. And Jazz bring Quicksilver home for dinner (shudders) I didn't need that idea, and I don't think Pietro would go for jazz, might remind him to much of Jean Grey. Thanks for the review.

Flanny: trust me, you'll really be puzzled (or pissed if you're a major fan of X-men) in this chapter. But all will be explained within the next two chapters I'm sure. So just hold tight and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

The X-men had returned home, filled with more questions then before. Waiting for them was Professor Charles Xavier. 

"I take it your encountered problems," he asked before his students could ask, his gift of telepath could tell him that much.

"I don't know what to make of it Chuck," replied Logan, the hairy Canadian. "Both the kid that was there and the other guy the kid was fighting smelled like death. The kid had a backpack there and pulled out some tube or something, which sucked the guy into it. And before we could question him, the kid disappeared, along with the bag."

"And I couldn't sense him for some reason," added Jean, "I could see him, but it's like his mind didn't exist."

"That might just be some form of shield," replied Xavier, giving her a knowing look.

But Jean shook her head, "even then, you feel it. With him, there was nothing."

The Professor pondered that for a moment, when Scott added, "Professor, when he open that tube, which I think was a thermos, Rogue touch the back of his neck, and she didn't drain him."

Now that had surprised Xavier. He turned to her, "is this true Rogue?"

She just nodded in reply.

The Professor sat in thought, finally, "you tried your best, but I believe we do not comprehend just what we are dealing with. I will go see if I cannot search for him and the person he was fighting using Cerebro. The rest of you should keep your eyes open in case he shows up at your school. For all we know, he might be a new member of the Brotherhood or just another mutant that we haven't encountered before."

With that, he dismissed his students to bed as he rolled off to begin his search.

As Kitty went to start getting ready for bed, she couldn't help feeling that kid had looked a bit familiar.

* * *

"Danny," called Tuckers voice over the phone, "I finally figured out where I heard Bayville from. I did read it over the net and I just found it again. Bayville is a hotspot for mutants." 

"So I've heard," replied Danny, rubbing his face to stay awake, it was late, "but that still doesn't explain what a mutant is."

"It says here that a mutant is born with an extra gene in there DNA, the X gene as its been named, and when the gene begins to develop, it gives that person powers." Danny took the information in as Tucker went on, "And according to this, Bayville is home to two mutant groups. One is a group formed by one Charles Xavier, founder of the Institute for gifted Youngsters, and the other doesn't say who started it, but it seems there is a boarding house that is home to the Brotherhood."

Danny sighed, "Well, at least I have a clue as to way people have been telling me to keep away from them."

"But Danny, get this," said Tucker, "according to this same site, mutants are more feared then even ghosts. Entire governments are afraid of them, some claiming to be the next step in human evolution. There's been a bill coming and going on the floor of congress to register all mutants. Danny, if that happened, mutants would be hunted down. Maybe even you."

"Couldn't happen Tucker," replied Danny, "I'm a ghost, and a half ghost at that, I'm not a mutant."

He heard the fear in Tuckers voice, "no man, you don't get it. Because of being half ghost, your no longer full human, and because of that, you could be classified as a mutant. Dude, if I were you, I'd hold back on your powers as much as possible."

Danny sighed, "alright, and thanks for the info. Now if you don't mind, its 2:30 in the morning and I got school tomorrow. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, catch you later, and good luck," replied Tucker, as Danny heard a click and the line went dead.

Danny looked at the phone for a moment, thinking, 'thanks, I'm going to need it.'

* * *

Danny was sitting in lunch the next day, glancing over at the kids from the institute, but not trying to gain there attention. 

'Tucker didn't say what they could do,' Danny thought to himself, 'He just said they had powers. But that doesn't answer what they could do.'

Danny was sitting alone, trying to think of what to do. He really couldn't go over and say hi and tell them that he was the guy they tried to fight last night. But he really didn't need more enemies.

His ears still hurt from the yelling by his parents this morning about how Inviso Bill followed them, which had of course been Danny. So now he could expect them after him, again.

To which Danny groaned at the though.

"And what do you think your doing at our table," he heard behind him. Slowly, Danny turned to see four boys look down on him. The first stood in front, waiting for Danny's answer had silver slicked back hair and seemed to be waiting impatiently. The one right behind him stood out quite a bit, tall as Danny and ever seen and just as round, and a huge tray of food in his hand. The one on the right had brown hair and screamed rebel from his leather vest and fingerless gloves. The final boy, who smelled quite a bit, stood a bit hunched over, almost squatting like a toad, and greenish skin to match.

The one in front spoke again, "I asked you a question, what do you think your doing at our table?"

"Um, sorry," said Danny, "this is my second day here, I still haven't gotten the groups down yet. I'll leave."

The rebel took a small step forward, looking him over, "you another student with the X-geeks? Kitty hasn't told me about any new kids."

"X-geeks," asked Danny. "Being I have no clue who you're talking about, I'll have to say no. I just moved here last week with my parents and sister."

"Alvers," someone called out. Danny turned to see the only student from the Institute group with sunglasses come over with a look that he was ready to fight, the others following him over. "Are you causing trouble again?"

"Lighten up Summers," replied the rebel, a look of distaste on his face, "just trying to figure out who he is," as he pointed to Danny, "Thought he was one of yours."

"Well, he isn't," replied the red head that Danny also recognized from last night, "so why don't you leave him alone."

"Tck, fine," replied the rebel, "lets go."

He turned off as the silver hair boy cried off, "but what about our table?"

"We'll find another or leave," came the reply.

Danny sighed, finally feeling that he could breathe, even though he really wasn't that scared. He still needed to put on a show of a nerd to not revel himself.

The others from the institute began to move back to their table before Danny could say anything.

"Hey," he called out. They turned to look at him, "for what its worth, thanks."

A couple nodded, a couple of the girls smiled. Summer's called back, "your welcome."

With that, they moved back on to their lunches like it was something they did every day.

As Danny sat back down he looked around, to see several people stare at him. A few from the institute he hadn't seen before looked on with curiosity, but most of the student body was giving him evil looks.

Danny rubbed his face, lowering his head at the stares, "great, I just got outed by the entire school at once. I hate my life."

* * *

It was after school when Danny watched the kids from the institute had gathered around a red spots car and a dark SUV. He was standing next to his sister's car watching them, when he heard her come up. 

"Hey squirt," said Jazz, "have a good day?"

Danny glared as she gave an apologetic look. She was senior here, so it was no doubt that she had heard about lunch.

"If you called become the loner of a new school on his second day, then yes," replied Danny. He looked back over at the institute students as they began to pile into the two vehicles. "Think you could take care of mom and dad for me for the afternoon, I want to follow them."

She asked in a surprised voice, "the Xavier kids, why?"

"I got a funny feeling about them," he replied.

"You mean other then the fact there different," she said right back to him.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know Jazz. But if I end up fighting them like everyone else I try to help, I might as well know what I'm up against."

Jazz thought for a moment, then nodded, "alright, but be careful. Who knows what there really capable of. And take a thermos in case some ghost shows up."

Danny rolled his eye and he took the thermos out of his backpack, "Don't remind me. I'll see you later Jazz."

With that, and thermos in hand, Danny walked off to find a secluded spot to transform, keeping an eye out for anyone watching him.

* * *

Danny followed the two vehicles in the air while invisible just to be on the safe side. They had been driving around for about ten minutes until they finally pulled up to a driveway. Danny looked up and his mouth dropped open. They were driving up to a lavish mansion, two story and large. Just as big or maybe even bigger then Vlad's in Wisconsin. 

"Wow," he said to himself, "He I should have become a student. That place is huge."

He flew up a bit to get a better look at the place, and Danny saw a pool right next to the mansion and a lavish forest behind the building, that looked like it went off to the ocean in at least one direction.

'I wonder what the place inside looks like,' Danny thought. He flew down into the ground in front of the mansion, figuring he'd come up in the center. He didn't figure on dropping down into a scientific lab.

'What the heck,' Danny thought, looking back. He looked around, seeing theories written on a blackboard, test tub and paperwork covering most of the tabletops. Danny got a real bad feeling about that place, and turned around when he heard the door open. He turned around to see a large blue ape in a lab coat and a Twinkie in one hand, folder in another.

And Danny did his best not to yell in surprise, but a small yelp emitted from his mouth.

The blue ape thing looked up from his file and scanned the room, "who's there?" Danny cursed himself internally, even though he was invisible, and could stay that way for a couple hours at a time, everyone could still hear him.

However, lucky seemed to be on his side as the ape just shrugged, "must be hearing things. It does happen often with telepaths in the house."

'Telepath, aren't those,' Danny froze, 'people who can hear thoughts.' Did they know he was here? 'Ok, I'm here if your know I'm already here, so how about I just leave.' Danny took a step back, listening. Moments passed as the blue ape ate his Twinkie and become complete absorbed with his work.

'Maybe they haven't heard me,' Danny thought. They might have to be close if they wanted to hear him.

Danny risked moving forward, phasing through the door the ape came in. Danny stepped out into a hallway made up of the same gray metal walls that lab had been made up of. After walking around for a bit, Danny could say that he was lost. He finally decided that he was under the mansion and flew up through the ceiling.

And ended up in what looked like to be a closet. He was about to step through when he heard voices out side.

Professor Xavier sat behind his desk, suddenly said, "Come in Logan."

Logan opened the door, walked in with a couple of papers in hand. "I was right, Chuck, Fury did have stuff on that kid from last night."

Logan handed a couple of pictures to Xavier. Charles looked them over to see a teen with white hair and black suit, the same Logan and Scott he described to him.

As Charles looked the pictures over, Logan went on, "appeared about seven months ago in a place called Amity Park here in the states. He's been fighting ghosts, which sound crazy, but Fury had proof to back it up."

Charles nodded, "I see, but is he a mutant?"

"Frankly, SHEILD doesn't have a clue," replied Logan. He went on, "they were going to set a trap for the guy to catch him and find out what's going on, when he disappeared a week ago, and hasn't been seen again until last night. Fury says he'll back off for now, and give us a bit of time to find him and talk to the kid."

"Yes," nodded Xavier, "Human and Mutant tension are still running high, and someone out flaunting with his powers could destroy what connections we've made."

Danny listened from what he thought was a storage closet, trying to piece the information together. By the sound of it, this SHEILD was a government organization, which meant possible torture and experimentation Danny would like to avoid. But he couldn't really make these people out.

Logan was about to go on with a bit more information when a smell hit him. It was low, but there, and he could place it.

Xavier saw the change, "what's wrong Logan."

"He's here," Logan replied. Logan sniffed around, his eyes finally falling on the Professor's office closet, which was rarely used.

Logan narrowed his eye and approached it, "alright kid, come on out."

Danny panicked, trying to figure how he was found, when the door opened. Danny was glad he was still invisible and tried to move around the guy. And it was really creepy on how the guy's eyes seemed to follow him.

"Logan," called a bald man, whom Danny assumed was Xavier from what he gathered, "there's no one there."

"I can smell him and hear him breath," replied Logan, never taking his eyes off Danny.

Danny froze in his spot and waited. Everyone was quiet, as if waiting.

Finally, Charles spoke, "Logan, if he is there, your scaring him won't help any."

Logan took another glance at where Danny had stopped, then finally back off.

The Professor looked in and shook his head, "are you sure he's there? I'm not sensing anyone there." (I know, how can the world's most powerful telepath not find someone three feet away? There is a reason behind my madness, so bear with me. Now if I could just find the…wait, why am I writing this?)

Logan nodded, "Its hard to miss that kind of smell, breath coming out in short breathes, and the fact that Jean couldn't find him last night might make it hard, even for you."

Xavier nodded and called out to the room, "Its alright, we won't harm you. We just wish to talk. I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I run this school for mutants." A pause, "It's alright, no harm will come to you. You may show yourself."

Finally, a hesitant voice called out from nothingness, "I think I'll stay like this for now, thanks."

Charles gave a small smiled, "but how can I address you if I cannot see you?"

A pause, then finally, "take a guess, I'm standing right in front of you."

"If you cannot control your powers," replied Charles, "I can help you."

"Oh know, I know what I'm doing," the voice came back, "I just don't like the look in your friends eyes."

Charles chuckled a bit at that, "alright. May I at least ask you name?"

"Yea, call me Danny Phantom," replied the voice, "and the first Inviso Bill I hear I'm walking out."

Charles blinked as Logan filled him in, "The name they gave him in Amity Park."

"And that's after I tell people my name," came Danny's voice.

Charles was going to continue on, when Kitty stuck her head through the door, "Professor, something weird is going on. Appliances are acting funny. The hair dryer is trying to bit Kurt and the washer and my laptop are fighting. And everything has a strange green glow around it."

When she finished, a blue mist appeared in the room, and Kitty pointed to that, "Um, what's that Professor."

She was shocked when a voice came out of nowhere, "one day, that's all I ask, and I never get it." And literally out of thin air was the black and white kid the X-men found last night. And he went on, "and on top of that, it's Technis." With that his lower half of his body changed into what looked like a mist and took off through the roof.

Xavier sent a call to all the X-men as he began to wheel himself out from behind his desk.

Things just got interesting.

* * *

Two days, two chaps, I hope you people like it. And I realize your all still have questions, I know, I put them there on purpose (I like being evil sometimes). I will get to answering them soon, I promise. And don't forget to review. 


	3. Danger Room Rumble

I own nothing that is in this fic.

Authors note: ok, I've been told that the fanfic site doesn't want people replying in there chapters anymore, so I will no longer be doing such. If you review with your author's profile, I will reply with my thanks. If not, I will say now, thank you for reviewing. Also, something I've decide in regarding this fic. I'm changing Danny's age to 16. He's still only had has powers for seven months, but the age thing with rogue might not be as enjoyable with a younger character. That's all for now, so don't forget to R&R and hope everyone enjoys this chap.

* * *

Bobby Drake, aka Iceman, blinked at the site of Kurt running and teleporting away from one of the girls hair dryer, which seemed to have taken a liking to Kurt's tail. 

But his attention was drawn away from that when a kid around his age in a black and white jumpsuit phased through the roof and looked around.

"Blue boy, jump," he called out. Kurt complied, and a green blast emitted from the new boy's hand, destroying the hair dryer.

Kurt took a couple of quick breaths as he clutched his poor tail, "Danke." Then Kurt realized who just saved him, "vhat are you doing here?"

"Long story," replied the kid. Then a loud thud was heard, and the kid flew off towards the noise.

Bobby turned back to Kurt when the kid phased through the wall, "he a new student or something?"

Kurt just shrugged, as the Professor wheeled in. He took a moment to look over the room, asking what happened. Kurt explained how the hair dryer came alive up in the bathroom, and started chasing him. Kurt had ported to the living room, which was where they were now, and the hair dryer had somehow followed him.

Bobby opened his mouth when a shriek broke the air, "MY LAPTOP, THE WASHER CRUSHED IT!"

Boom.

A new voice, one they recognized as Sam, aka cannonball, called out, "you blew up the washer!"

Danny came back in through the wall, "ok, that takes of those. Now, I know about your lab downstairs, where is your biggest computer system?"

Xavier opened his mouth to reply, when he heard Scott's mind called out, _"Professor, the danger room is on the fritz, andJean andI are inside. All the weapons are going online and there glowing green. I've never seen it before."_

The professor opened his eyes. His head snapped towards Kurt, "Nightcrawler, port Danny to the danger room, that where the biggest problem is."

Kurt nodded and grabbed Danny, "hold on."

Bamf

Bobby just blinked at where Kurt had teleported, finally, "who was that guy?"

* * *

Danny shook the light headiness from that trip, "woow, head rush." 

"Look out," he heard a female voice, then was violently pushed. Danny rolled with the push, landing on his feet. Looking up, he saw a blast hit right where he had been.

He heard another voice, this time recognizing the visor boy's voice, "what's he doing here?" He unleashed his beams at a set of tentacles coming at him.

"Da Professor told me to bring him here," replied Kurt, followed by a call of surprise when a mace had been launched at him.

Danny was about to call out when the high pitched voice of Technis broke out amongst the room, "such technology, I've never seen anything like it. Such power and so many weapons within one room. Not even you can stop the great Technis, boy."

The ghost in question appeared in the middle of the room, weapons coming out of the wall, surrounding him.

"What is he doing," called out the visor kid.

Danny replied, "he's integrating himself with the weapon systems. He's becoming part of the tech. That's what he can do." He turns to the three X-men, "get out of here, I'll handle as best as I can."

"No way," replied visor boy, "this is our home. Were in this fight too." He sent a blast at one of the glowing buzz saws, only to watch it bounce off.

"That's why," Danny called, blasting the same saw and destroying it. "He'll rewire and reprogram it from the inside and add things like shields. My powers are the only thing that can affect it." Danny finished when he saw a pair of tentacles launch towards him. He phased through in time, and stepping out, he turned solid again and managed to rip them apart." (not sure if Technis can really do that, but I kind of need him to in this story to help with the story line. So in my story, he can do that.)

The red head called out, "how can we help."

"Shut down every system you can, and try to find a way to force him out of your system," replied Danny as he took to the air and the rapid building robot in the center of the room.

"Kurt," called the visor kid, "port us to the control room."

Danny heard the bamf and assumed they were gone, as he blasted apart another buzz saw, only to be hit from behind with a large hammer, sending him flying into a wall.

'I say again,' Danny thought as he stood back up, 'I really hate my life'

* * *

Scott, Jean, and Kurt ported to the danger room's control room, Scott rushing to the controls, "Jean, help me access whatever you can. We need to shut down." 

Jean got to the console next to him and began typing as fast as she could, only to be denied, "I can get in."

The high pitched voice came back, "of course not, your puny brains could not handle such power of technology, for I, Technis, can and will control of things technical."

Scott was still trying when the door from the hallway opened. In ran Kitty, Rogue, Wolverine, Beast, Storm, Professor X, and a couple of the new mutants.

"What's happening," asked Xavier when he saw the three X-men.

"That kid isdown there fighting the danger room by himself," replied Scott, "he said the only chance he had was if we could shut as many systems down that we can and force the whatever that's in it out."

"But were locked out," said Jean, "nothing we tried is working."

Wolverine shouted out, "you let him alone in there."

Kurt pointed to the window, "Ja, but he seemed to be doing ok."

The mutants looked out to see Danny blast a pair of lasers and dodge a buzz saw, following up with an upper cut, smashing it to pieces.

Beast moved towards the computer, "allow me to try."

He blue hands began to fly over the keyboard, "oh my, I may need help."

He turned to Kitty, "I need help hacking in and you're the only one here that can help me."

Kitty nodded and moved to the console Jean was once at. She and Beast began trying everything they could, but no luck.

"Incoming," shouted Bobby.

* * *

Danny had been hit with a mace he didn't see and was sent flying. He saw he was heading towards the others, and phased through the glass shield. But slammed against the wall. 

He rubbed his head, "ow, I wouldn't suggest doing that."

He heard a southern voice, "are ya ok?"

Danny stood slowly, "I've been better. Any luck."

"Like, none," replied Kitty, "we've tried fifty ways to get in, but this thing keeps changing the pass codes and programming algorithms to where we can't get in."

Danny sighed, "where's Tucker when you need him."

Wolverine heard him, "whose Tucker, some ghost dog?"

"No, one of my best friends," replied Danny, looking out to see the growing machine, "and if anyone could hack in, it would be him. But he's back in my old town."

Jean raised a finger, "couldn't he hack from there?"

"It would do no good, the danger room is a stand alone system, which is why it hasn't been able to access Ceribro," said Beast.

"Would something wireless work down here," asked Danny. Beast took a moment to think, then nodded yes.

Xavier asked, "Danny, how well do you trust this Tucker?"

Danny gave him a look that said he wasn't joking, "with my life. If anyone had a chance right now, it would be him and he and Sam both kept my secret, and I've known them longer then anyone."

Xavier thought for a moment. Risk further exposure of whathappen within the institute,or risk lives of coutless people. He quickly made up his mind, andturned to Jubilee, an Asian girl wearing her normal yellow coat, "Jubilee, give him your cell phone. Any charges will be covered, but we need to stop that thing before it can leave and harm anyone."

The girl nodded, pulling out a cell phone and handing it to Danny.

Beast spoke quickly, "I have a PDA in my lab, and it should work well enough to establish an outside connection." With that, he quickly left.

Danny started dialing Tucker's number from memory, hoping he was home.

* * *

Tucker could see nothing but good-looking woman all adoring him. Any nerd's fantasy come true. 

Until his cell phone went off.

He grumbled for a moment, and answered, without his glasses, he couldn't read his clock and just wanted to get whoever was calling him to go away.

He grumbled an hello, when he heard Danny's voice, "Tuck, Technis is loose and is cause major problems. He's in a system the people I'm with andthey can't crack it."

"Danny," he questioned. He managed to find his glasses and slip them on, and groaned at the time, "Danny, it's 12:30 in the morning here. Can't you handle him on your own."

"Tuck, Technis currently has a robot the size of your house armed to the teeth," replied Danny. "And if you don't help, there's no stopping him."

Tucker was fully awake when he heard the description. It took less then half a second to jump out of bed to his computer and hit the power button for it to boot, "I need an address. And if he's already connected to the net, I might not be able to stop him."

"No, I'm told it's a stand alone," came the reply, "but its getting hooked up to a wireless PDA now so you can access it from there. Think you can handle it?"

Tucker grinned, "just get me an address and this will be a piece of cake."

* * *

The mutants watched Danny and listened to his one sided conversation. Beast came in half way and started plugging in the PDA to the terminal. 

After a moment, Danny handed him the phone, "I'll buy you guys time. Just hurry." And with that, Danny phased through the glass shield and slammed into the robot.

Beast put the phone to his ear, "alright, the PDA is in."

He heard a young mans voice reply, "alright, I heard Danny so I'm sure your cool. I need an address or URL for it." Which Beast gave to him.

"Alright, leave it to me," came the reply, followed by a click as the line went dead.

A few moments passed, until Kitty Gasped. "Like, oh my god," Kitty said as she watched the screens, "this guys incredible. He's already through the second firewall and he's keeping ahead of the algorithms. Whoever he is, he's a genius."

At which Technis's voice came over, "you will not beat me, I'm am the master of all technology."

"The systems are shutting down," called Beast. "Whatever's he's doing he's winning."

The others watched as Danny was gaining the upper hand against the machine weapon. Everything was moving slower and half of the added weapons were ether destroyed or shut down. Pieces began falling off as Danny was pounding it hard.

Finally, the computer died, followed shortly by the robot falling apart. Leaving the ghost in question. The mutants finally getting a good look. The ghost looked like a floating scientist with a tattered lab coat and dirty goggles covering its eyes. It had no legs to speak of as it floated in midair.

Technis was crying out, "I am the master of technology, you cannot beat me."

"Well, sorry to say Technis," replied Danny, pulling out his thermos and unscrewing the cap, "but I'm shutting you down." The thermos's beam shot out and hit him. Slowly he was absorbed into the canister, screaming as he went. The noise was cut off when Danny slammed the cap onto the top.

Danny looked at the damage and grimaced, "god, I hope they don't blame me for this like everyone else."

* * *

Back in the control room, Jubilee's phone went off. "Hello," she answered. 

She waited for a moment, "yea, give me a sec."

She walked to the glass and pounded it. When Danny turned his head, she pointed to her phone. He phased through the glass halfway and took it.

"Hey, did you get him," Danny heard Tucker's voice.

Danny smiled, "yea, all ready to go back to the ghost zone. Lets just hope we don't have to go through that again."

"Yea man, as much fun as that was, I don't like getting up in the middle of the night. And where are you anyway," asked Danny, "there are so many holes in that system that I had no trouble. I mean, there using a modified version if Romus XP firewall, which has more holes it in then the original."

"Um, I really can't say," said Danny. He was going to go on when he heard a beep. He looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. "Oh god my parents are going to kill me. Tuck, I'll call and explain later, but I need to get home now." He hung up, and tossing the phone back to Jubilee, he quickly spoke, "sorry to fight and run, but I need to get home, now." And before any of them could stop him, Danny phased through the roof.

Scott sighed, "so much for that. Do you trust him Professor?"

Xavier nodded, "even though I can't sense him, just by the way he handle himself like that, I believe we can trust him. And before this had happened, Logan and I came close to talking to the boy, so he is interested."

"Professor," called Jaime, the youngest of all the mutants. He walked over with something in his hand, "this was next to the door."

He handed the Professor a brown leather wallet. Opening it, he found the ID of one Danny Fenton.

"But we shall talk to him tomorrow after school," he said with a smile.

Kitty looked over his shoulder at dropped her mouth at the picture, "oh my god, that's like, the new kid from school."

"What," said Scott, "the one the Brotherhood almost beat up?"

Kitty nodded as Scott took the wallet when the Professor handed to him.

The photo was passed around as the Professor talked to his students, "I want you to try and connect with him tomorrow at school. Don't try to force anything out of young Mr. Fenton, but try to act friendly towards him. Jean, Kitty, and myself will go to his home tomorrow after school and talk with him and his parents about his powers."

* * *

Hope you liked it, and don't forget to R&R 


	4. Secrets Discovered

I own nothing that is in this fic.

Author's note: ok, I made Jack a bit less crazy as he is in the show. He will still have his moments, like naming hank the cookie monster and not quiting, as well as others. But when it comes down to his own flesh and blood, all jokes are pushed aside. I hope everyone likes this. I wold also like to apologize now for however poorly I write accents, like Kurt's and Rogue's, butif you get the jest, then thats all that matters.And don't expect every chapter to be this long.

* * *

Danny woke with a start from his alarm clock the following morning. He was drained from the fight yesterday, and sore on top of that. Why did they need a room full of weapons anyway? He groaned as he slowly got up, his muscle's screaming in protest. 

Jazz came in and found him still in bed, but awake, "hey squirt, how did it go yesterday?"

Danny groaned, "I'll tell you later, when my body stops feeling like I got run over by a steamroller."

"Did they attack you," cried Jazz, wide eyed.

Danny quickly shook his head, "no, Technis showed up and I ended up fighting him. But what gets me is they had a room full of powerful weapons that he had full access to."

Jazz winced, "how bad?"

Danny shrugged, and then groaned in pain, "lets just say I can tell you how you feel on the receiving end of mace's, hammers, and lasers enhanced with ectoplasm. I'm just glad I wasn't hit with one of those buzz saws."

Danny got up, revealing the sweat pants he slept in, and Jazz saw his back and gasped. He ended up with several large bruises and could see a couple of burns, "oh my god, are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

"Painkillers are all I need Jazz," replied Danny.

"Danny, maybe we should convince Mom and Dad to let you stay home," said Jazz, worried about her little brother.

Danny shook his head, "we can't. You know they hate ghosts, and if they find out what I am, then they'll hate me too."

Jazz sighed. She didn't completely agree with Danny on that point, since they were his parents first. But he was so scared of them and the what if questions, she could budge him on the point. "Ok," she said, "but you take it easy. I get you some painkillers and wraps. We'll leave early and go to that Gut Bomb place and I'll wrap those burns, and no buts."

Danny nodded in acceptance as he slowly walked to the hallway bathroom as Jazz kept watch for there parents.

And for some reason, she was having a bad feeling about today. As in something big was going to happen.

* * *

Scott groaned as he waited outside Gut Bomb with Rogue, Jean, and Kitty as Kurt was inside, ordering his normal three-burger breakfast. The Gut Bomb didn't really have a problem with mutants as long as they didn't destroy the place, and because their best customer was a mutant, they had to allow it. 

Jean nudged Scott, getting his attention. She pointed to a green car pull up with a reddish hair girl behind the wheel. And Danny in the passenger seat. The car parked and Danny got out and headed inside.

Danny stopped and turned, "hey sis, did you want anything?" The red head shook her head no as she began fumbling with a first aid kit from what the mutants could see.

"Jean, let Kurt now Danny's here and going inside," said Scott. Jean nodded and contacted Kurt.

Kurt grabbed his food when Jean called him, _"Kurt, Danny's here and is going inside."_

Kurt looked at the door as he came in, fumbling a bit. He seemed to be favoring a leg a bit. Kurt thought out to her, _"Jean, I tink he's hurt. It might hav been from yesterday."_

Kurt waited for a reply as Danny approached the counter. Kurt took his bag to a table and sat down, not sure what to say or how to approach him. Finally he heard Jean, _"Scott says to come back. We'll follow him. He has a sister in the car he came with a first aid kit. They might go somewhere for her to help him."_

Kurt nodded and left quickly. He got in the back with Rogue and Kitty just as Danny came out with his own bag of food.

"Kurt, did he, like, say anything to you," asked Kitty.

Kurt shook his head, "nein, he seemed completely out of it."

"Well, he did go against the entire danger room," replied Rogue. "If Logan has a hard time with it, ah would think he would be even worse off."

"He is tired," said Jean. "I can, feel it come off him. And pain too."

"I thought you or da Prof couldn't sense him," said Kurt, following with a large bit out of his burger.

Scott pulled out behind the green car that had Danny as Jean replied, "I couldn't yesterday. But I could at lunch yesterday at school, so I don't know."

"Maybe were wrong," said Kitty, "I mean, like, maybe he is a mutant we haven't seen before."

"We'll just have to find out," replied Jean.

* * *

Jazz parked the car behind a couple of building for privacy as she bandaged her brother's wounds. They stepped out, Danny with his bag of food, and her with a few things from the first aid kit. Burn cream, bandages, tape, the things Jazz made sure was stocked often. Heck, she's already given Danny the strongest painkiller they had in the house, and he said that he still hurt. 

"Ok Danny, off with the shirt," she said, dabbing a bit of burn cream on her hand to rub in.

The mutants watched from around the corner as Danny took his shirt off, just watching. When they saw his back, they grew wide-eyed, Kitty and Jean gasped.

"Ah think we were right," said Rogue, watching Danny's sister rub a cream on his back. Now that she was standing, they could see she was a senior, close to Jean and Scott's age.

In fact, Jean recognized her, "she's in my history class. Jasmine Fenton I think her name is."

Scott pulled out Danny's wallet, and sighed, "I think we should go introduce ourselves."

* * *

Danny hissed in pain at the touch. Yea, he felt a bit embarrassed when Jazz started looking after his wounds, but sometimes it had to happen. It was that or she spilled the beans to his parents. And truthfully, he healed quicker with her help, and being he pretty much fought every day, he had gotten some nasty wounds. Nothing needing an emergency room thank god, but still bad. Like now after his battle in that weird room yesterday. 

Jazz shook her head, "where exactly did Technis get those weapons anyway?"

"It's called the Danger room," came a male voice.

Danny and Jazz jumped in surprise at the five mutants from the institute. The kid with glasses in front held up a brown leather wallet, "we found this in the control room after you left."

The red head smiled, "and you left before we could thank you, Danny."

"Um, I really have no idea what you're talking about," said Danny, trying to think of a cover.

Jazz got the same idea, "yea, now if you don't mind, we would like to get to school." The two began to move towards the car when the boy in brown disappeared with a bamf Danny was familiar with.

A follow bamf was heard, along with a thud on top of their car. The brown clothed kid held up his hands, "woow, ve just vant to talk."

Danny couldn't believe what was happening. 'Are they going to blame me for the damage,' he thought, 'it wasn't my fault.'

"We know that," replied Jean. She raised a hand and the bandage tape floated out of Jazz's hand.

Danny looked at her, "um…"

"Yes," she smiled at him, "I'm one of the telepath's you heard Mr. McCoy talk about."

Danny blinked, then sighed, but kept an eye on them as best as he could. He moved in front of her sister to protect her incase they attacked for some reason he didn't even want to think about. "Look, what do you want," he asked.

"We just want to talk about you gifts," said Kitty, the only member of their group he really knew, "we like, just want to help."

"And playing with your powers ain't really smart ether," said the two-haired girl as she crossed her arms.

Scott nodded, "Rogue's right. You need to quit playing hero Danny. You're a mutant and relationships but us and the rest of the world is not that great. If you end up destroying something, we could end up being hunted."

Danny nodded, "that registration act, I've heard about it. But I don't have a choice in the matter." He grabbed his sisters wrist, "now if you don't mind, talking in an alleyway is not my idea of a great start." From there, the two vanished.

"Jean," Scott asked.

She was going to reply when Kurt was pushed off and the engine of the green car started up. The two appeared inside and the red head hit the accelerator and rode off.

Jean sighed, "They're going to school. But there both really freaked."

"Yea, thanks you two," said Kitty, looking at Scott and Rogue.

"What did we do,"asked Rogue.

"The Professor tried not to drag anything out of him. And confronting him in the open is only going to scare him off," said Kitty. "And like, we'll be luck if Danny doesn't run off every time he sees one of us."

Scott sighed. "We'll go ahead and go to school. The Professor is still meeting his parents after school and we know for a fact that Danny is that Phantom kid."

With that, they returned to Scott's car and head to school, Scott still holding Danny's wallet safekeeping.

* * *

Jazz sat in her third period class, history, worrying about those institute kids and Danny. Danny said he was going to avoid as best as possible, but she didn't know much about them. Sure the newspapers said they were trouble, but the newspapers in Amity Park said the same thing about Danny, even though he was a good guy. She sighed and looked at the door to see the red head from earlier walk in. The red head saw her and started walking towards the empty seat next to her. 

Jazz thought, _'sit next to me, and I will not be held responsible for my actions red.'_

Jean glared, as a voice formed in her head,'_ 'I only want to talk to you about your brother._'

'_Talk to me after class,'_ Jazz thought, putting venom in her thoughts, _'alone.'_

Jean thought for a moment and gave a nod, moving towards a seat a couple of rows over.

History passed fine, if anything, slowly. When the bell rang, she gathered her things and stepped out, waiting for the red head. When she came out, Jazz made a beeline for her.

With a fire in her eyes, she got right in the red head's face, "being I know how newspapers can be asses of the facts, I won't hurt you, call you names, or anything like that. But if I find out you want to use Danny in anyway that hurts people, you'll have me to deal with. And keep off his back about his powers. He knows to hide them, and if he didn't use them, people like me would be dead. So I'm telling you now, back off."

Jazz didn't even wait for a reply as she turned and walked off, leaving the red head stunned.

Jean couldn't believe that girl. She felt that Jazz had been honest with her, and there was no doubt she would carry out her threat should they try to force Danny in anyway, or if they tried to get him to hurt other people.

She thought out to the girl, _'we aren't the bad guys. We just want to fit in like everyone else, but most don't understand we can be just like everyone else. We don't want to hurt Danny, just to help him.'_

Jazz looked back over her shoulder, _"we'll see. I have yet formed my opinions on mutants yet, but I will do anything to protect my brother, since he sacrifice's himself for us. I will be watching you.'_

* * *

Danny looked around the corner, seeing the small group of institute kids in front of his locker. He groaned, thinking about what he was going to do. 

He watched as the red head came up and start talking to the others. They looked to where he was, but they didn't approached. The red head wrote something down on a piece of paper, and she along with the kid in glasses handed something to Kitty. The group looked around for others for a moment, then Kitty stuck her hand through his locker down, and then came back out empty.

The brown clothed boy gave a two-finger salute and the group just walked off in the other direction.

Danny blinked, thinking they would have come after him if they saw him. He walked over to his locker and opened it. He found the piece of paper and his wallet inside.

He checked his wallet and found everything was still inside. He picked up the note and began reading.

**We're sorry for scaring you earlier; all we wanted to do was talk. And since you didn't get it earlier, we are returning your wallet as well. If you want to talk about your powers, or just want a friend, please join us for lunch. And if you don't want to talk about your powers, we won't. We promise**.

Danny thought it over. He was lonely at lunch, not having Tucker or Sam around. Sure, Jazz was here, but he really couldn't go to his sister for every little thing.

Danny sighed when he heard someone come up.

"Hey squirt, you ok," Jazz asked. Danny handed her to note and she read it over. When she was finished, she was pissed.

"I thought I told that red headed bimbo to back off," she growled, crumpling the note in one hand.

Danny looked at her, "Jazz, what are you talking about?"

Jazz to a breath to calm down, "I have third period with the red head from the institute, you know, the telepath. Anyway, after class, I told her to back off and leave you alone."

"Why," asked Danny, eyebrows above his hairline.

Jazz sighed, "you have enough people after you as it is. And I know how Vlad wants to use you for power. I don't want you to end up with them if they are like the same thing."

Danny sighed, "really Jazz, I don't think that's it with them. I think that's more the Brotherhood group. I mean, from what I heard the Professor say yesterday, it seems they just want to hide more then anything."

Jazz gave him a look, "then why do they have that 'Danger Room' as that one guy put it?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. They seem like good guys, but I just don't know."

Jazz sighed this time. Danny was right, they had felt like good guys to her too, but what did they want with Danny.

She opened her mouth when the bell to end lunch rang. She sighed as people started to come in, "just be careful Danny."

He nodded, then moved on to his next class.

* * *

Professor Xavier rolled up to the door of the home of Danny Fenton. Upon hearing from Jean about what had happened today, he felt he should talk to Danny's parents before Danny got out of school. Pulling Jean and Kitty out of class early, they made there way to a two-story house with an RV in front. 

Jean pressed the doorbell and the three waited.

The door opened and a woman in a blue HAZMAT suit with dark reddish hair greeted them. She blinked at the trio, finally asking, "Can I help you?"

The Professor gave a kind smile, "Are you Maddie Fenton, mother of Danny Fenton?"

She cracked her head to the side, "yes."

"We wish to talk to you regarding him and the gifts he possess which I believe you are not aware of yet," replied the Professor in a professional manner. If he and his students couldn't reach Danny, then he hoped talking to his parents would help.

Maddie narrowed her eyes, "is my son in some sort of trouble."

The Professor sighed for a moment, then continuing, "no Mrs. Fenton, but this does involve the one you refer to as Inviso Bill."

Maddie's eyes went wide at the name. After a moment, she moved away from the door, "please come in. JACK, GET UP HERE." She shouted the last part.

As the three entered, a series of bangs could be heard coming from a stairway from downstairs. A large man with graying black hair and wearing an orange and black HAZMAT suit entered from downstairs.

"Maddie," he said, "what's wrong?"

She nodded with fierce eyes towards the three, "they know something about the ghost boy. And it somehow has something to do with Danny."

The man's eyes went wide, and then growled at the three, "Where is he? What do you know about him? And what part of this does Danny play?"

The Professor motioned towards a couch in the living room, "I think perhaps you should take a seat." When they didn't move, he sighed in acceptance. "We happen to know that Danny Phantom, or Inviso Bill as you call his, is in fact, your son."

Both faces of the elder Fenton's went pure white. Maddie regained herself, and pointed an accusing finger at the Professor, "you're lying."

"Mrs. Fenton, had it not been for your son and his friend Tucker, we might not be standing here," said Jean calmly.

Out of nowhere, Jack pulled out a rather large gun, placing it against his shoulder. Maddie did the same with two smaller guns, saying, "I think you should leave."

A moment passed, when the guns were pulled out of there hands by an unseen force. Jack gasped, "there working with ghosts."

"No, we are mutants," said the Professor. He waved his hand at Jean, who had one hand against her temple, "Ms. Grey has the power of telekinesis, which allow her to move objects with her mind. Ms. Pride can move through solid objects."

The two Fenton blinked, finally Jack stated, "I still don't believe you."

'_Then allow me to show you,'_ came the voice in the two Fenton's mind. It sounded like the Professor, even though they didn't see his lips moved, _'I am a telepath, meaning I can see into other's minds. And in doing so, I can show you how your son yesterday protected us from the ghost known as technis.'_

Jack looked at Maddie, who after a moment nodded. Jack turned back to the Professor and nodded as well.

Images of the one known as Inviso Bill filled their heads. Fighting a large robot in a round room, his voice talking about Tucker, and finally Danny's wallet with his ID.

When the images emptied, the two Fenton's were left in shock.

"I realize this must be a shock for you," said Jean, "but there is more. We found Danny and his sister, Jazz before school. Jazz was bandaging Danny, from the wounds he got in his battle yesterday."

Maddie finally shook her head, "I need to sit down." She made her way to the couch where she sat with her face in her hands.

Jack sighed, "We, didn't know."

That moment, the door opened, and in walked Danny and Jazz, who stopped at the site.

Maddie looked up, tears covering her face, "Danny, is it true. Are you the ghost boy?"

And Danny's heart stopped. He panicked and ran out, through the closing door, which shook his parents even further.

Jack and Maddie both ran after him, but didn't see him anywhere.

Jazz looked at the three with hate, for ruining her brother's life even further.

Danny had run out in fear of his own parents, and Jazz could say that she really was not a fan anymore of mutants.

* * *

Hope you like it and don't forget to R&R. And don't worry, things will start turning around for Danny soon. 


	5. Trials

I own nothing that is in this fic.

* * *

Jazz was still glaring at the three from the institute when her parents came in. Her mother immediately went to her, "Jazz, do you know where you brother went?" 

Jazz sighed and shook her head, "no, I don't. And before you ask them, yes, I know Danny was the ghost kid."

Her mother got a curios expression, "but why didn't you tell us, or why didn't Danny tell us."

"He was scared," said Jazz, looking her mother in the eye, "of you two."

Maddie was shocked, mouth going slack and eyes wide, "but, why?"

Jazz motioned to the couch, "I think we need to sit and talk," and glaring at the people for in the institute, "all of us."

Maddie nodded and sat on the couch as Jack brought a couple of chairs from the dinning room in, then sat on a chair next to the couch.

Jazz sighed, and began explaining everything she knew to everyone in the room. She told them about Johnny and how he was a ghost trying to us her to bring back his dead girlfriend, with her father shouting, "I knew I should have used the Fenton Bazooka on him!" Jazz ignored her father and continued on, saying that had it not been for Danny, she'd be dead and found him transforming into his human forth after a battle with Johnny, which is how she found out his powers.

Then Jazz went on about after she talked to him about his powers. She explained that he had gone down and tampered with the ghost portal after his parents claimed it was finished and got zapped by it.

Her mother gasped, "My god, it should have killed him."

Jazz shrugged with a half smile, "in a sense, I think it kind of did. He is half ghost."

Her mother sighed, "but why didn't he tell us after it happened?"

"Like I said, he was scared of you two," Jazz replied. "Not directly mind you, but it was your hatred towards ghost that scared him. He was afraid that by becoming a half ghost, you would hate him for it."

Jack laughed, "We wouldn't hate Danny. It's not like we've used the ghost weapons on him."

Maddie glared at her absent-minded husband, "but we have. Damn it Jack, we used our weapons against our own son."

Jazz put her hand up to stop her mother before she started rambling on, "Danny doesn't blame you. He knew it was your job and made me promise I wouldn't say anything to you two, which is why I never said anything. Them however," she finished, glaring at the institute people.

Xavier took up, "we do not wish to cause him any harm, just to help."

Jazz glare turned even harder, "believe me, your hurting more then helping. Everyone Danny has helped has turned against him for doing the right thing. His two best friends and myself are the only ones who support him and help him where we can. And what was that room that pretty much kicked his ass?"

Xavier sighed, "that room is what we call the Danger Room. It is what we use to train our students to use their powers for control, and yes, fighting. Sometimes, it cannot be avoided. There are other mutants in the world that believe we should control the world."

Maddie looked them over, "and you don't believe the same?"

The Professor shook his head, "no. I created my school as a safe haven for mutants. A place to learn and grow into positive members of society. They learn control with others like them. All we want to do for Danny is to give him the same option. A place on where he can learn to control his gifts with others that wont ridicule him about them."

Jean nodded, "he is right, I've been at the institute for several years. It's become my home and everyone there has become a large family."

Jazz shook her head, not sure what to believe at this point, "whatever. Look, we've been here for an hour talking about Danny. No if you don't mind, I'm going to go look for him before he gets into something he can't handle."

She got up to leave when she heard her mother, "you're right, were coming to."

"Yes, I'll get the ghost net," said Jack about to run off to the newly finished lab.

"What," Jazz shouted, "no. If Danny saw you guys armed for a fight, he won't stop running."

Xavier nodded, "Jasmine is right. Please, allow my students to find him."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "and how are you going to do that, send you Mr. Military after him."

"I don't believe we will acquire your assistance Professor Xavier," said Maddie, "we can find him. And we won't go after him with any weapons. But we will take the ghost detector, now that we know why it always found just Danny."

Jack groaned, "so no ghost net?"

Maddie groaned, "no Jack, no ghost net, and no Fenton Fisher or anything that starts with ghost, Fenton, or ecto, minus the detector."

Jack groaned in disappointment, but everyone was glad Maddie had such a good hold on her husband.

* * *

Danny had never felt so alone, and so confused at that. He cold really use a fight to distract him right now, but figures the one time he wants a ghost around, there are none. 

He even went to Bayville cemetery to just sit and think, wanting to be alone. He was so afraid. His own parents, who once hunted him, now knew his secret. He had no doubt that they were ashamed, angry, maybe even despised him for being part ghost.

"Oh god," he thought out loud, "I left Jazz there alone with them. Oh great, which means she'll get into trouble because of me. Everything just goes wrong around me."

He heard a female voice, "then maybe you should take control of your talents." Danny shot up to see a blue skinned woman with red hair in a black outfit. "I can offer you power, you can do so much better then with your powers."

Danny groaned, "look, lady, I've had a really bad week in a bad city, so just leave me alone ok."

She just smiled, "Please, call me Mystique I only wish to help, unlike Xavier, I know what people are planning against us, you included. Humans are against us, including you. They will hunt you even though you have done nothing against them."

Danny put up his hand, "look, I don't care what your offering, I'm not interested. I've got enough problems as it is and I don't need to get involved in more trouble."

Mystique reached for something when a new voice came into hearing. Danny recognized it as his mothers, followed by his father and sister. They were calling out to him.

Mystique growled, "Damn, come on." She grabbed Danny and tried to pull him away.

But Danny wasn't going anywhere without a fight. Digging in the heels of his feet and transforming into his phantom form, he growled at her, "I said no." And hit her with an energy bolt, sending her flying.

"Danny," he heard. He looked over and saw his mother, father and sister. He turned to run when he heard his mother call out, "we're sorry."

Danny stopped, looking back hopefully. His mother had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for hurting you, please, don't run."

"She lying," shouted Mystique, standing where she had been blasted, "she doesn't care about you, or else she wouldn't have hunted you."

"Who are you," shouted Jazz.

Mystique couldn't answer because Maddie shouted again at her son, "please, we didn't know. We're sorry."

Danny looked to the ground, and said in a voice just loud enough to hear, "you, don't hate me?"

And to surprise them all, Jack answered, "you're a Fenton first Danny, nothing will ever change that."

"Your fathers right honey," added his mother, a smile dawning her face, "you're our son, and we love of no matter what."

Mystique growled as Danny turned to her, "hey lady, that invitation, you can take it a get lost. I got no need or want for power. Just to fit in." To punctuate his point, he launched a blast at her. It missed as Mystique changed into a bird and flew away, squawking.

Danny turned just as his mother came up and hugged him, "Danny, I'm so proud of you."

Jack was sniffing, "he's a ghost hunter, just like me." The three Fentons just rolled their eyes.

"So, you really don't hate me," asked Danny.

His mother sighed, "I won't say that we aren't upset, mainly because of keeping something like this from us. But no, we don't hate you. We love you, and we always will."

Jack put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "your mother is right. And I can't even begin to say how proud I am of you."

Danny smiled, "cause I fight ghosts." His dad wiping away a tear answered his question.

"I told you squirt," said Jazz to the side, smirk on her face.

Danny laughed, "Yea, you did."

They Fentons heard movement and turned to see the Professor roll up with Jean from earlier, the other students were there but were hanging back to watch.

"I must say Danny," said the Professor with a smile, "you put up quite a chase."

Danny laughed, "yea, sorry about that. I guess I'm used to running like that."

Xavier nodded, "I understand, as well as why you have been using your powers. You sister explained it to me, and I must say your control is amazing. But that aside, I'm glad to finally be able to meet you without much further problems. As you know, I am Professor Charles Xavier." He held out his hand.

Danny smiled, still in Phantom form, "I'm Danny Phantom, or," he stopped when a ring around the center of him appeared. It split into two and altered his clothing and hair. The black jumpsuit and white boots and gloves disappeared and were replacing by his normal appearance of jeans and a tee shirt. His eyes changed from green to blue and hair from white to black. "Danny Fenton," he finished. He smiled as he shook the Professor's hand.

Xavier waved to Jean, "and this is one of my students, Jean Grey."

Danny nodded, "pleased to meet you both."

Jean nodded back, then spoke, "we saw Mystique before you tried to blast her. I take it your not siding with her."

Danny shook his head, "no, she says she could give me power, but that's something I really don't want. I just want to fit in as best as I can." He turned to the Professor, "I take it your going to offer me a place at your school."

Xavier nodded, "yes, but it is still your choice as whether or not you come."

Maddie placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "is it something you want to do?"

Danny nodded, "yea, I trust them. I'd like to join, but can we leave any paperwork or stuff like that for the morning. It's been a rough week."

They had a good laugh at that, and Xavier nodded, "yes, morning would be fine, I believe you remember where the institute is?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck with a grin, "yea, kind of hard to forget."

His mother smiled, "if it isn't to much of a problem, could we join him, Jack and I."

"And I'm coming to," added Jazz. "I've been covering Danny long enough to earn a spot to come and at least see the place."

Xavier nodded, "yes, we would be happy for all of you to join us. So see you about ten tomorrow morning."

The Fenton's nodded. Deep down, Danny couldn't wait. A place to belong, and his parents not hating.

This week really didn't turn out to be that bad.

* * *

Danny was still tired, but this time he was happy because of it. Today was Saturday and his parents seemed to look at him in a new light. And Danny wasn't tired from fighting or lack of sleep. No, he was tired from a late night with his parents, talking about what had happened in the ghost portal, his powers, and some of the fights he's been in. 

And now they were all stuffed into Jazz's car, Danny giving verbal directions as they drove to the institute.

They pulled up to a gate, Jazz rolling down her window at the site of the call box.

"Who is it," came a gruff voice.

"Hi, were the Fentons, here to see the Professor," replied Jazz into the box.

"Alright, come on up."

The gate swung open and Jazz drove in. She and her parents gasped at the size of the mansion, as Danny just looked on. The mansion was two stories and had a large group of steps that lead up to the entrance. At the top was the Professor along with an African American Women with white hair and the hairy guy Danny had seen before.

The Fenton's exited the car and approached the three.

"Good Morning, and I'm glad you could make it," said the Professor. He motioned to the others with him, "This is Ororo Munroe and Logan, two of the teachers here at the institute. The others are inside, so please, come in and meet them."

The Professor led them inside, to several students waiting for them. Introductions began, and Danny finally knew the names of some of the people he's meet. He found out that a couple of students no longer had homes and now lived at the institute, and were quite happy here.

"I see I have missed the first round of introductions," came a voice. The Fentons turned to see the blue ape thing saw earlier.

THUD

"Oh my," it said. The Fenton looked to see that Jack had passed out cold on the floor. Danny cracked up laughing with some of the other students as his sister and mother just shook their heads.

The ape gave a kind smile, "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle him. I would have expected it more from the younger members of your family."

Jazz shrugged, "going around with Danny, I've seen weirder."

And Danny grinned, "And I've seen you before." When he blinked Danny added, "That noise you heard downstairs a few days ago was me, plus the fight with Technis kind of helped too."

He nodded, "I thought it someone was there. Well, I'm Hank McCoy, or Beast."

Introductions continued, Jazz managing to pull away and watch what was going on, feeling a bit down about her actions the day before.

"Hey, you ok," asked Jean, coming up.

Jazz was startled a bit, but then nodded, "um, yea, just thinking about what happened between us yesterday. Look, I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Hey," said Jean, putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder, "I understand. You were protecting your littlebrother. If I had been in your shoes, I probably would have done the same."

Jazz smiled, "so, think we could be friends."

"I'd like that," replied Jean with a smile.

* * *

After Jack had been brought back to consciousness, the Fenton clan along with the Professor and Beast went downstairs into the med lab to give Danny a check over. He was fine physically, until he was asked to change into his phantom form as he named it. 

Hank looked at a screen that had scanned the inside of Danny's body, "I believe I understand why you were not able to sense the presence of Mr. Fenton, Charles. When in this form, Danny possesses no organs as it is, but rather some sort of energy."

"Ectoplasm," said Maddie, "the only thing that makes up a ghost."

Jack nodded, "and if you get really close, it can light your nose hairs on fire."

Jazz moaned, "Believe him, it's happened to him a couple of times."

Xavier thought, and then asked, "What is it that holds the sprit to a ghost form."

Maddie shook her head with a sigh, "that's one thing we have not been able to figure out." (Don't know if they in fact know, so I'm not even going to try so I don't butcher it. If anyone knows, email me and I'll change it.)

Xavier nodded, and McCoy called out, "well, I can say the your son Danny is a picture of health."

Danny grinned, "I'm glad I heal fast. I had some nasty bruises from the danger room of yours."

Xavier smiled, "you did take a couple of hard hits. I'm amazed you didn't end up worse off." When Danny shrugged, Charles went on, "if it is alright with you, we would like you to take a run in it again. Nothing like before, but to test the limits of your powers in a way."

Danny thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Sure, why not."

* * *

'Me and my big mouth,' thought Danny as he stood in the danger room once again, wearing the uniform that was given to him. 

He heard the Professor over the loud speaker as he looked on with the teachers and older member of the X-men, along with his family. "Just try your best, Danny," he called to Danny, who in turn nodded.

A couple lasers popped out and surprised Danny before he could change forms. Danny ducked and weaved through, till he was hit in the side.

"Ok, enough playing around," he grumbled. He stood up where he had been knocked down, planting his feet firmly; he shouted out, "I'm going ghost!"

A ring of energy formed around Danny and changed him into the black jumpsuit, white haired, green-eyed Danny Phantom. He grinned, forming blasts of energy, "my turn."

* * *

As he launched at the cannon, Kitty commented in the control, "ok, that's a cool catch phrase and it works for him." 

Beast was looking over the readout, "yes, but in that form we can't read his body functions, though I doubt right now he really has any. And the energy outputs have increased."

"His aim is off," said Wolverine, "he's point shooting with his blasts."

The adult began talking as they watched Danny, while Kitty nudged Rogue, "hey, don't you think he's kind of cute?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah guess." But she was watching him a bit intensely. She just wanted to go and ask him about how she could touch him, but still held back.

But the question was really starting to get to her.

* * *

That night, the Fentons were going home, after Danny had one of the best days of his life. The box ghost had shown up, which was an easy fight like always, and everyone there saw Danny in action. Right after the fight, his parents hugged him and told him how proud they were of him. They had even gone out for dinner that night, Danny's pick. They were on there way home for the night, until they pulled onto there street. 

And saw there house in ruins. Danny didn't sense any ghosts so they began searching the house. When it came to the lab they were shocked.

The ghost portal was gone, leaving nothing but a hole in the wall.

* * *

Ok, Danny's got friends now, a question burning in Rogue's mind, a few answered questions, and a missing ghost portal. Things are getting interesting. And don't forget to R&R. 


	6. Moving for the Second Time

I own nothing that is in this fic.

* * *

The Fenton clan just starred at the hole, when Jack raised a finger, "The ghost portal is gone… that's not a good thing." 

"No Jack, it is not a good thing," replied Maddie.

Danny shook the shock off, then motioned to the hole in the wall, "Who would take the ghost portal?"

"I would be more worried about why they would steal it," added Jazz, "and how it would get out."

"You right Jazz," her mother agreed, "not only the size of the portal would be a problem, but so would weight and time. It still took your father and I three, almost four day till it was back up and running. And taking it apart still took two days, which means-"

"Ghost came and stole it, then took it into the ghost zone," said Jack, thinking it over.

Jazz sighed, "dad, if they came in through the ghost portal and stole it, how would they get it back to the ghost zone."

Jack smiled, "why, through the ghost portal of course."

Danny gave a smile to Jazz as she rolled her eyes, obvious thinking, 'ask a stupid question…"

But Danny was thinking on his own about the missing ghost portal. The only person who would want it was Vlad Masters, the only other hafla Danny knew about. But why, and he might be able to phase the portal itself, but even he couldn't lift the thing. It was at least a ton or two by Danny's guess, and being a half ghost, he did have increased strength, but he doubt he would ever be that strong.

And there was something else itching at the back of his mind. As if, a presence was there with them. His parents didn't seem to feel anything and his ghost sense hasn't gone off, so that must be something. He noticed an overturned table and tarp.

Walking over to it, he removed the tarp, to find a container of some sort, and green writing that looked like ectoplasm.

_**Hello Danny, if your reading this, then you have ten seconds to fly out before the bomb in front of you blows up. And tell your mom I said hi, son.**_

Danny froze for one second, and saw an eight appear on the timer. "Mom, Dad, Jazz, RUN!"

The three in question looked over as he changed into phantom form and launched at them. He threw his sister over his shoulder, his mother under one arm, and dragging his dad behind him by the collar of his shirt, Danny went intangible and flew straight up and out as fast as he could.

Danny made it to a safe distance even thought has mother and sister were crying out curses, as there 'new home' went up in a blaze of green and red glory.

The four-member family watched as every little ghost weapon, clothing, and other trinkets went up in flames.

"Ooooohhhh," said Jack, "fireworks!"

The other three Fenton's glared evilly.

* * *

Logan sat, enjoying a beer and cigar in the late hours. Things had been hectic, what with that ghost kid and all. After those Fenton's left, he connected Fury and told him the kid's story. Fury agreed the where Maddie sounded capable (though not so much sure on Jack), that Danny right now was the only one really person that could fight off these ghost attacks. But Fury warned that if the kid over stepped any lines and became dangerous for the general public, SHEILD would come down hard on the kid. 

Logan sighed and shook his head, "I'm glad I'm out of that shit."

He heard the gate buzzer and groaned. He put down his cigar in the ashtray and walked to the intercom. He hit the send button, "what do you want?"

"Mr. Logan," came back a familiar female voice, "it's Jazz Fenton, can you let me and my family in?"

Logan stood for a moment, and replied, "why, your house blow up or something?"

A pause, then "yes, actually."

Logan groaned again, and hit the gate controls, and thought out to Xavier, waking the man up, _"Chuck, we got company.'_

* * *

Danny slowly woke the following morning in a strange bed, in a strange room. He sat up and took in the surroundings. He was in a large ravish room and in a large rather comfortable bed. He thought to the night before. 

After arriving at the Institute, where Maddie felt would be the safest place for them, they had sat down with Xavier and Logan in the late hour and talked about what had happened. Xavier asked if anyone could use it for his or her own purposes, and his parents couldn't answer him really, seeing as how they never thought it could actually be stolen. After awhile, Danny and Jazz at least were falling asleep, more so Danny after a run around in the Danger Room, and where sent to a couple of spare rooms to sleep.

Which was where he was now.

He looked around the room, and found a pair of clean jeans and black shirt that seemed his size. He took a quick shower that had been in the room and dressed, and headed to find breakfast.

As he stepped out, he ran into a brown haired boy, his name came to Danny, Bobby Drake.

"Hey, I was just coming to see if you were up," Bobby said with a smile, "breakfast is served."

Danny smiled, "That's great, lead the way."

He followed Bobby to the dinning room, and found a zoo.

Danny watched as Kitty, phased through the boy known as Sam Guthrie, and grabs a couple of pancakes. He saw Kurt, in his natural blue form, hanging from the chandelier above the table by his tail, and was grabbing two plates, full of food and mounding over. He saw the youngest, Jamie Madrox, smack himself in the head and out popped two more of him, which began running for food.

Danny gulped, "this is how they serve breakfast?"

He just stood in awe, wondering if he would be able to get a chance to eat now, or if waiting and making something himself would be a better idea. Danny was thinking this over when he saw Jazz wave at him from her seat, an empty one next to it, and a plate full of food.

Danny walked over and gave her a look, "no fair, how did you get your food over all this."

Jazz smiled, "for one, I was up before most of these guys, and second, I helped make it. Now come on, I saved you a plate before they showed." She motion to the seat next to her.

"Oh, thanks Jazz," said Danny bashfully. Truth was, Jazz always seemed to be up at the crack of dawn. Always the earlier riser of the family.

Jazz leaned over, asking, "So, how do you like it here so far?"

Danny gave a smile, "well, now that I've got at least some friends and the fact I know my parents don't hate me, not to bad."

"_Danny, Jasmine, could you please come to my office,"_ came a voice in Danny's head.

Danny looked at Jazz, "ok, are you as freaked out by that as I am?"

Jazz just slowly nodded, but got up. "Come on, I don't think I want a repeat of that if I can help it."

Placing their empty plates in the kitchen sink, they made there way to the Professor's office.

Jazz raised her hand to knock when they heard the Professor call out, "come in you two."

Jazz looked back at Danny, who shrugged, then stepped through the door. Inside, they found the Professor behind his desk and their parents in a couple of seats in front of him.

"What's going on," asked Danny.

"Danny, Jazz," said their mother as she turned in her chair to face them. "We wanted to let you know that your father and I have decided that living her would be the best option for the time being."

"Your mother's right," added Jack, "once the ghost security is installed, your mother and I will be working on a new ghost portal, as well as upgrading our weapons."

Then the Professor looked right at Danny, "I also feel that it would be best for all of us that you join the New Mutants to train with your powers. I realize that they may hold you back in a sense, but you'll be able to learn on how to work in a team, as well as learn further control of your powers."

Jazz crossed her arms, "What about school?

"Oh, you'll continue at Bayville high," said Maddie, "you'll only change addresses."

"And I realize this may poise a problem, seeing as how Jazz is not a mutant," said the Professor, "but I wanted to include your opinions on this matter."

"I'm cool with it," shrugged Jazz.

Danny thought for a moment, then finally, "Yea, I'm ok with it too. But I have something I want to add."

"What's that dear," asked his mother, now concerned.

"I want full freedom to go out to fight ghosts at night," said Danny. "Face it, the ghost portal is missing, and if it's running anywhere near here, I'm the only one who can really fight what comes through."

"Don't be ridicules son," laughed his father, "we're just as good of ghost hunters as you are."

Danny shook his head, "you haven't face the things I have. You two always should up after the fighting was done, or close to done. I was your only target. The ghost's you have fought are just annoying for me."

Maddie was going to say something, but stopped. Thinking it over, she didn't fight many more things other then her son. It broke her heart to think about it, but he was right. She nodded, "Alright, but you come home no later then eleven. You still have to go to school."

Danny nodded with a smile, "that's fine."

Xavier smiled, "Then I will be the first towelcome you all to your new home here at the Institute."

* * *

Danny sighed as he looked around his second new room of the month. He was in a large room all by himself, since it seemed that the other New Mutants all had roommates, and the boy X-men were allowed to have their own rooms unless the mansion got to crowded. As for Jazz, she was rooming with Jean. The Professor thought since they were close to the same age and being that they seemed to share similar interests, they would become fast friends. Danny had also been given a room close to the entrance so when he went out on patrols, he wouldn't have to fly over the mansion or through other rooms. 

Danny turned to a knock to find Kitty and Kurt, the two people Danny knew the best in the mansion.

"Hey, like, who do you like your new room," Kitty asked.

Danny shrugged, "it's bigger, I'll give it that much. We'll see if I manage to get any sleep."

"Oh yea, I forgot," added Kurt, who smiled, "you get to go and play super hero."

Danny sighed, knowing he should have expected this, "look, I go out and look for ghost. Do I look like Spider-man?"

Kitty pushed Kurt, "don't mind him, he's just jealous. I'm glad to here you and your family are staying. It's been awhile since we've gotten any new students."

Danny shrugged, "I don't know if I'm a student per say. We're just here cause our house blew up."

Kurt winced, "ouch. Who would hav done such a thing?"

Danny knew who, but not knowing why, Danny decided to keep his mouth shut, and shrugged an I don't know.

Kitty took it, "oh well. Let's go see what the others are up to downstairs. I've got a date with Lance in a couple of hours, but I've still got a bit of time to spare."

So, the three went downstairs and into the den, and found a few students watching TV. Though, with the controller in Roberto's hand, the channels passed by to quick to really see anything.

"Buy Joe Cola…"

Channel change.

"And Kane is stepping up Big Show for the…"

Channel change.

"Vlad Master has been…"

Channel change.

"Hold on," cried Danny, hearing the name, "back up one."

Roberto glared, but did so. It was the news, showing a picture of Vlad. "The Wisconsin Millionaire was found dead after going missing three days ago. His body was massively burned, but police have not issued a statement saying the fire was the cause of death. More on this story as it comes in."

Danny completely froze to his spot, 'Vlad is dead. But, it felt like him when I saw that writing. It was faint, but I had the same chill. How could he be dead?'

Most were looking at him with curiosity. It was Rogue who asked, "What's wrong?"

Danny turned and stormed out saying, "I need to talk to the Prof and my parents."

* * *

"So you're saying that this Plasmus was Vlad Master, the missing millionaire, who was a half ghost like yourself," asked the Professor. He was seated once again behind his desk with Logan, Jazz, and Danny's parent in the room as well. Danny had just told what Vlad was and how he wanted to break up his parents and marry Maddie. She was furious at it, but held her angry in check as she listened. 

Danny nodded, "yea, and the weird thing was, is I saw his writing just before that bomb went off in the house."

"Danny," cried Maddie, "why didn't you say anything after that?"

Danny threw his arms wide, "what could I have said? 'He mom, the guy who just blew up our house is after your heart and wants to become my new dad.' Besides, I must be wrong, I mean, I don't think Vlad's in ghost form, since he's dead."

"Ether way," stated Xavier, "we should look into Mr. Masters. He may be involved in some way."

Logan walked to the door, "I'll contact Fury. If he had stuff on the kid, I'm sure he's got information of this new guy too."

Xavier nodded to his old friend as Logan left. He turned to Danny, "thank you for bringing the to our attention."

Danny shrugged and was excused.

* * *

That night, Danny was in Phantom form and invisible, flying over the city. He figured he could learn any possible hot spots for ghost as well as clear his head from earlier. And flying helped with that. It also got him away from Rogue. She had been staring at him for most of the day when they had been in the same room, and he didn't know why. 

And it was starting to drive him insane.

He sighed, when his ghost sense went off. Danny stopped and looked around.

He found a pair of ghost guards from the prison in the ghost zone he was once held in, facing off against a ghost, bear?

Danny stayed above and watched as the bear charged and began mauling the two guards. Soon, they retreated, leaving the bear.

'Great,' thought Danny, 'leave the hard work for me.' But he watched as the bear just disappeared. Danny flew down to the alley it was in and listened.

Shuffling behind him. Danny turned around, hearing more shuffling, like someone running. Danny took off in flight, being able to move faster this way then running.

The thing in question turn, and Danny phased through a wall to make up distance, and found a dead ended alley.

At the end of the alley, thought dark, Danny could make out the outlines of a person. It looked like a young five year old, clutching something to her body.

Danny started forward, reaching out, when the girl shrieked, "STAY BACK, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Danny recoiled from the force of the words. Recomposing himself, he said softly, "It's ok. I'm a good guy."

"No, your just like the others, you'll take me back," she said. She took a step forward, the moonlight show the green skin of a ghost. "I won't go back to that prison."

She threw what was in her arms at Danny, who jumped back. Danny watched as a teddy bear landed on the ground.

Danny was going to comment, when the head moved on its own, giving Danny a feral look with now green eyes, and a glowing green mouth with fangs. One arm ripped apart, showing a green bear paw five time that of the teddy bear. Then the other arm ripped off, showing the same. The legs ripped off as a pair, showing the rest of the bear's body. Shaking it's head, the teddy's head flew off, reviling a very pissed off, fully grown bear that when standing tall, double, if not triple, his size. And just as wide as his father.

The green ghost bear roared, then charged Danny, who stood in awe.

'So much for my good day,' Danny thought, as the bear came rushing towards him.

* * *

So, you people like? And I'm putting a call out for help. I need help find a site that will give me information for everything having to do with Danny Phantom (ie, all of Danny's Enemies (big or small), full character bios (also big or small) and episode reviews if possible). I would look for it myself, but all I find online is links for the Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy game. If someone can find one for me, then I will ask you what you would like to see within this story. I will email with things that I will not change, but even if I like it, I might change it. Any help will be greatly appreciated. Thank you ahead of time, and don't forget to R&R. 


	7. Strenght of a Teddy Bear

I own nothing that is in this fic. Max is owned by Kage Jaganshi

Authors note: ok, thanks to K. J. who was the first to give me exactly what I had asked for, I gave him the option of adding his on character, or changing something minor within the story. He chost to add his own OC, hence the inclusion of Max 'Shadow' Stanhope. I hope you people also enjoy my own addition of Becky.

Don't forget to R&R.

* * *

Danny raised his ghost barrier, deflecting the strike from the bear. It growled as Danny reared back, charging his ectoblast, "come on big guy time to take you down." 

Danny slammed the blast into the bear's face. The bear launched back into the air and over the alley's wall.

Danny rushed for the little girl, who seemed to be controlling the thing, but wasn't able to get close. She had run past Danny when he attacked the bear and was running down the alleyway from the way she came the first time.

"Wait stop," Danny shouted after her, "I just want to talk."

But the bear had another idea, as it phased through the wall and into Danny, sending them both into a clothing store. Danny shook his head and looked up to see the bear's mouth open, bearing glowing green fangs.

"Sorry big guy, but no midnight snack for you," and Danny phased through the floor.

The bear bent over and sniffed the floor for Danny, when his fist came through the floor. Danny struck the bear right in the nose. The bear shot up and back flipped as Danny's fist went back into the ground. The bear was then lifted straight through the ceiling.

"Ok big guy, you want to eat, then eat asphalt," and Danny threw the bear into the street as hard as he could.

The bear landed and a crater formed around the ghost creature. Danny landed and watched. The bear slowly stood, but was on feeble legs. It was beaten, but it wasn't going to stop.

Danny took aim with another blast when movement caught his eye.

The girl jumped in front, arms going wide, "Please stop. Don't hurt my teddy. I'll be good, I'll go back to the bad place, just don't hurt my teddy."

Danny blinked, not sure if he was seeing this. "Ok, if you're willing, I'll stop and take you back to the ghost zone."

She nodded, and turned to the large bear. Standing tall, the bear was a lumbering giant over her. She nodded and the bear shrank, and the cloth body of a teddy bear reformed. She turned back to Danny, clutching the teddy bear in her arms. "Ok, can I ask you if you could talk with the Walker person to at least let me keep my teddy? I don't want to lose him. He's the only thing I have left of my parents."

But Danny was frozen. The street lights should that she was younger then what he had thought. Her body could be no older then four, and Walker's name shook his core. Walker was the warden of a prison in the ghost zone. One of Danny's toughest foes, and he knew what Walker would do to those in his prison. Heck, it took Danny teaming up with Skulker, Technis, and Desiree to break out of the prison.

Danny approached slowly the little ghost girl, "Are you saying, you were put in that ghost prison."

The girl nodded, "yes. Teddy was protecting me from a few others, but his guards came and said I broke the law. I was sentenced to five hundred years and they took my teddy from me." Her eyes began to tear, "I know I'm dead, but I haven't even been dead a year, and my parents died with me, but they moved on while I was made to stay behind. I only have my mama's teddy, which listens to me, but will do anything to protect me." She looked right at Danny, who kneeled in front of her, and green tears streaked her face, "I'm sorry for causing trouble. I didn't mean to, I'll be good."

Danny could see the fear in her eyes. He would bet his ghostly life that even his own father could see the fear. This was just another example that not every ghost was bad, like the Dairy King.

Danny put a hand on the girl's shoulder, which flinched away and the teddy eyes in her arms glared threatening. "Listen," Danny said quietly, "I know what Walker does. I've been on the receiving end of it myself. I promise I won't take you back there." She looked at him, between hopefully and not sure. Danny went on, "If you can keep control of your bear, I have no reason to hurt it or to go after you and make you go back. Think you can do that?"

She whimpered, "But where can I go?" She clutched the bear tighter, trying to feel secure.

Danny sighed, not knowing what to say. He knew that ghost hunters like his parents wouldn't stop to listen. And if her bear went off like it did on him and those guards, then it could be dangerous.

The girl looked at Danny, only a faded light of hope in her eyes, "Can I go with you?"

"What," Danny gasped. He didn't know what to do. He could take her to look after her, help keep her bear in check, but how would his parent's feel, and the other students.

"I know you're a half ghost, every ghost knows that," she said. "But your also one of the strongest ghost of any kind out there. And you're the only person who's stopped to talk to me, to even care about me since my parents. Without you, I would feel so alone. Teddy comforts me, but I'm still scared of what's out in this world and I always feel alone. I don't want to feel alone."

Danny's heart went out to the kid. Finally, "You know I'm a half ghost, so I'm going to power down for a moment ok."

She nodded, and Danny changed into human form. He looked around to still find the street empty, and thought out, 'Professor, can you hear me?'

"_Yes Danny, I can here you. Is there a problem?"_

"_Are my parents still up?"_

"_Your mother is, waiting for you to get home."_

"_Tell her I'm bringing a ghost with me, and not to be ready with any weapons. The ghost is a little girl, maybe younger then four from the looks. But she's so scared, and I know every ghost isn't bad. So I just want to bring her back to have her talk with you and mom, is that ok Professor."_

Danny heard his mother's voice in his head, _"Danny, are you sure it's safe?"_

"_Yes mom. I would have already put her in the thermos if I thought otherwise."_

"_Alright, we'll meet you when you get back Danny,"_ came the Professor, and then cut the link.

Danny changed back into phantom form. He turned and kneed to the girl again, "Do you have a name?"

The ghost girl nodded, "Becky, Becky Madison."

Danny nodded, and opened his arms, "If you want to, I'll take you to where I live now. Is that ok?"

She nodded, and moved into Danny's grasp, keeping her teddy crushed against her.

'This should be fun,' thought Danny.

* * *

Danny landed just out of site of the front door, where he figured his mother and the Professor would be waiting. He looked at the little girl in his arms, "Ok, were going to go inside and meet some people. One is a good friend and the other is my mom, ok." 

Becky nodded, keeping the bear and Danny close, "Ok, I'll be good."

Danny, still in phantom form to hold the little girl, walked around the corner and into the building. Inside, he found the Professor, Maddie, and Storm surprisingly.

Danny smiled at his mother sour face, "Hey guys."

"Danny, why are you bringing a ghost here, without being contained," his mother growled. "It could be a trick. We can't trust ghosts, there evil."

The Professor was going to say something, but Danny beat him to the punch, "So, I'm evil mom?"

Maddie blinked, then shook her head, "No sweetie, but…"

"But nothing mom," Danny said, "When you were fighting me, you didn't stop. This is the same case. Not ever ghost I've meet is evil. The Wisconsin Dairy King was a good guy. Heck, I might not be here if he wasn't."

"And how do you know that." she sent a very pointed finger towards the ghost in his arms, and stopped when she actually saw what was there.

In the full light, they could all see a very scared three-year-old girl, in ratty and bloody clothes, clutching a teddy bear in such fear; it was as if she was holding on to it for dear life.

"Look, I realize that yes, she is a ghost," said Danny bringing the three adults back to him, "and as far as I can tell, her only power is in her teddy bear, which only protects her from danger. I haven't seen her fly or go through a wall. She's even told me that she hasn't even been dead for a year, so she's still very scared."

Ororo came closer, and the girls eye wide as she tried to crawl further into Danny. Ororo crouched just short of the two, and gave a sad smile, "You poor child. What is you name?"

"Becky, Becky Madison," she replied, clutching the bear tightly. "Are, are you a nice lady?"

Ororo's smile grew a bit, "Yes, I like to think so."

"Becky," said Danny softly, "these are all nice people. The only one you need to watch at for is my dad, but we'll take care of him. Your safe here."

"Yes Becky," said the Professor, wheeling up next to Ororo, "you will be very safe, we all promise you."

Danny looked at his mother while Becky gauged the mutants. He saw the tears in his mother eyes.

"Becky, if I leave you to talk with Storm and the Professor, would you be good," asked Danny.

"Are you going far?" she asked, fear in her eyes. Danny shock his head with a smile, and she nodded an 'Ok'

Danny sat handed her to Storm, who was surprised by how cold she was. Danny tested to make sure Becky wouldn't fall, since he was sure she had a problem with keeping solid. When he was sure that she wouldn't fall, he approached his mother.

"Mom, are you ok," he asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

She shook her head, "Is that what I've fought against? Scared little girls that just died?"

"No mom, you've fought the ghost that were out to hurt other people," Danny assured her, "Becky is one in a thousand, maybe more. She is scared, and she wasn't sure if she could control her bear, which is why I brought her here. If anyone can help her control it and stop it if it gets out of hand, its you and dad."

His mother smiled, "I'm so proud of you. Don't worry about your father, I'll handle him."

"You sure," Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maddie just nodded, "Yes." She brought her son into a hug, "I am so proud of you. I love you so much."

Danny smiled, "I love you too mom."

The two walked over to where the ghost girl and two mutants were.

The Professor smiled, "I take it by your mother's thoughts, you would like Becky to stay here?"

Danny nodded, "Yea. I mean, just look at her." Danny waved a hand at Becky, who seemed calmer in Storm's arms, but still had green tears, "She's scared, and if she fells threatened, that bear is going to go off."

"I'll be good," said Becky, sound desperate.

Danny put a hand up, "I know, just saying is all. Here, I can protect you, along with my family. You won't have to go back to that ghost prison for a long time. That is, if the Professor and everyone else is ok with that."

"Well…" the Professor started, looking at Maddie.

She got the idea, "I believe my son is right in what he is saying. As for my loving ghost hunting husband, I'll handle him."

The Professor nodded, "Then I see no problem letting her stay. I will inform the students and the remaining staff in the morning."

Becky gave an unsure smile, "I, can stay?"

"Yes Becky," smiled the Professor, "you can stay."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU," shouted Becky in surprise happiness. She launched and tried to hug the Professor, but with such a change into emotions, she phased right through him. She stopped on the other side, "oops, I'm sorry."

The Professor turned around, a smile on his face, "quite alright. Care to try once more?"

Becky smiled, and moving slower, she hugged the wheelchair bound mutant, "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome," replied the Professor.

She released the Professor and wondered over to Danny, and hugged his legs, "Thank you for listening to me."

Danny smiled as he lowered himself to return the hug, "Hey, I told you I was a good guy, didn't I?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Well," started the Professor, "It's late, and you have school tomorrow Danny."

Danny nodded, "ok…"

An alarm sounded, and the Professor groaned.

"What's that," asked Maddie.

"Cerbrio," replied the Professor, "it detects mutant powers when they turn active. If you excuse me, I must see to this."

"Um, can I stay with Danny," asked Becky.

"What," asked Danny in surprise.

Becky looked up with sorrow in her eyes, "I want to feel safe tonight. Can I stay with you, please?"

Danny nodded as the Professor wheeled off to deal with Cerbrio, "ok, put I'm warning you that I have to get up early."

She nodded, and walked off with Danny.

That just left Maddie and Storm.

The white haired woman turned to the other, "Ghost's sleep?"

Maddie nodded, "sleep, eat, I'm sure they have sex to, but I don't want to think about it."

"But…" started Storm.

"Why," Maddie finished. "Ghosts are just like humans, only dead and haven't moved on in life. Her body won't grow any larger, but she'll grow older with her mind. But she can't die again, so she'll basically live forever." Maddie looked back to see Danny enter the boy's dorm with Becky in his arms. "If anything, Danny's teaching me a lot about ghosts I didn't know before."

Storm looked and saw the mother's love in her eyes, "You should really be proud of your son."

"There nothing I'm more proud of then my children," Maddie said, meaning every word.

* * *

The following morning, all the students found themselves in the living room for an announcement of some kind. 

The Professor rolling in stopped the chatter amongst the students. "Thank you for being here before you left for school. I have two announcements this morning, both involving new, students," he said, pausing at student as if to choose the word. He continued, "The first was brought here by Danny last night during his first nightly ghost patrol, and yes, she is a ghost. Everyone, I would like you to meet, Beck Madison."

Danny stepped in, and a good amount of the student's gasped at the site of the bloody little girl. Where ghost still acted as human, there appearances never seemed to change much, if at all. So seeing a green little girl in dried blood was a bit shocking.

"It seems," the Professor went on, "that young Ms. Madison, along with her parents, were killed in a brutal car crash. None had survived, but where as her parents moved on, she did not. She is here for safety for others, and from what Danny has told me privately, safety for herself. I hope, that like you have with Kurt's appearance, see past what she look like on the outside, and see the girl on the inside." He took a breath, "now, as for the second announcement, Logan has returned after going out late last night with a new student. Everyone, may I introduce to you, Max Stanhope?"

Behind Logan, in walked in Max, nervous at everyone in front of him. His skin was a light gray and black hair, and at a distance, his eyes were pupil less. But once you got in close, you could see the outline of one that stated that he had a pupil. He wore a black t-shirt was hung loose, faded blue jeans, which are tucked into his black combat boots. He also had a wallet that's chained to the side of his jeans, and he wore a pair of fingerless black gloves.

He gave a smile as he waved, "Um, hi."

The Professor went on to explain his power to the other students, "Max's power allows him to teleport through shadows, as well as shadow manipulation, which allows him to shape a shadow to his will.

"Wow, that like, really cool," said Kitty aloud.

Max went wide eye, then blushed, "uh, thanks."

"As he cannot control his shadow walking powers, as he calls them," continued the Professor, "he will remain here to be home schooled. And Danny, would you mind having a roommate?"

"I don't have a problem with that," said Danny. He nodded at Max, how nodded back.

"Very well," said the Professor, "while you all are all at school, those remaining here will do our best to welcome both Max and Becky to there new home."

Both of the newstudents smiled, their living and undead lives looking up for once in a long time.

* * *

So, what do you people think. Good, bad, ugly, really ugly, coome on, tell me. And hope you like Becky and Max, and tell me if you do. 


	8. Day In, Day Out

I own nothing that is in this fic. Kage Jaganshi owns Max

* * *

"Damn it Lance we're through," shouted Kitty as she turned and walked away from her now ex-boyfriend. He did it again, made a complete ass out of not only himself, but completely embarrassed her. "He only like me cause I'm hot," she growled as she walked up to her locker, completely ignoring the fact Lance was right behind her. 

"Kitty, I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean it like that."

"And what did you, like, mean Lance," she shouted back. "Did you mean you just wanted to get into my pants, is that it?" He paused at her statement, completely shocked, "Is that why you left the Brotherhood that one time, to have a better shot at me? No more Lance, I'm tried of being with some loser, so leave me alone."

And with that, she stormed off to lunch, ignoring the look on Lance's face.

She had actually felt better after that outburst. They were on opposite sides, so they always fought each other when it was X-men versus Brotherhood. Not to mention when he got her to laugh, he kept it up till she stopped him, which was usually after someone got hurt.

She found a table where it was only Rogue at, and seat down in front with a 'humph.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Boyfriend troubles?"

"I have no idea what about what you are talking about," she said.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Wha did Lance do this time?"

"He said out loud to an entire hallway to his buddies that he was only dating me because of my looks," growled Kitty.

Rogue shook her head, sighing, "The never ending dance of cat and rock." She looked over to see Danny sitting with a couple other new mutants, actually smiling at school.

"So, like, when are you going to ask him out," asked Kitty, out of the blue.

Rogue looked back, "Wha are you talking about?"

"You and Danny, duh," said smiling Kitty.

Rogue growled at her roommate, "Ah don't like him, ah just can't figure out how ah didn't drain him."

"Then like, talk to him about it," said Kitty. "I don't think you've ever looked at someone like that since Scott."

Rogue glared at Kitty again, "Keep ya mouth shut about that." She turned back to see Danny look away, a blush forming on his face.

"See, I think he likes you," she said, still ignoring the glare her roommate was giving her.

Rogue sighed, "Ah doubt he would be interested in meh."

"Says who," asked Kitty, a single eyebrow raised. "Does it, like, have to do with the no touching thing, or the whole Goth thing?"

"Both," she said.

"Well, if you can touch him, and he's giving you looks," said Kitty, looking over at Danny, "so, like, maybe he does like you and you can have a relationship where you can actually touch someone."

Rogue sighed, "but why would he want to go out with a Goth."

"Mind if I join you girls," asked a new voice. The two female mutants looked up to see Jazz standing there with a tray of food in her hands.

"Yea sure," said Kitty, sliding over.

"Thanks. I was going to sit with Jean," said Jazz, "but she and Scott were having a bit of personal time if you get my meaning."

Kitty giggle as Rogue rolled her eyes.

Jazz went on, "So, what were you two talking about, since it seems to have involved my brother."

"I'm, like, trying to get Rogue her to admit she's got a thing for Danny," said Kitty, ignoring the growling coming from across the table.

Jazz looked over Rogue for a minute, studying her. "Well, I don't know about you," said Jazz, "but I can see Danny liking you."

Both mutants just looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Danny had a crush on his friend Sam, who was a Goth like you," replied Jazz. "I think at one point before Casper High, he was going to ask her out, then she came along."

"Who," asked Kitty?

"Paullina," replied Jazz, who sighed is thought, "she was the most popular, best looking girl that was at school. You know, the one all the nerds fawn over, well Danny was no different. Sam hated seeing him like that, but I think Danny was starting to get it through his head that he had no chance when we moved."

"So, Danny's got a thing for Goths," asked Kitty, looking back at Rogue.

Jazz nodded, "Yea, I think so. So if I were you Rogue, I'd talk to him."

"Why should ah," asked Rogue, "so ah can become another Kitty and Lance couple?"

"Oh, shut up Rogue," said Kitty, angry that her friend brought him up, again. "I'm over Lance."

"Lance, that guy with the brown hair, dirty look, brown vest, that Lance" asked Jazz.

Kitty nodded, "Yea, why?"

"Oh, I just wondering why he was pounding his head into one of the lockers is all," said Jazz.

Rogue looked over at Kitty, how normally hearing that would go rushing off to stop him, but she just sat there.

Kitty obviously got the meaning behind Rogue's look, "I told you I'm, like, completely over him. He could put his hard head through a locker for all I care."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Ah can't believe ah'm seeing this, a time where Kitty doesn't go after her boyfriend, ah am surprised."

Kitty sent a death glare at Rogue, which only put a smile on her friend's face. Finally, Kitty shook her head, "So, if you were near the Brotherhood, did Pietro hit on you?"

"That silver haired jerk," replied Jazz, "yea, asked me out on a date. I told him I date him once he manages to find out where he left his man parts."

Kitty and Rogue both laughed, and Kitty said, "Oh my god, you actually turned down Mr. Flash date himself. I don't think I've ever heard of a girl turning him down."

Jazz shrugged, "What can I say, I've got standards, unlike most of girls."

Rogue listened to the two girls with half an ear, turning her head back to look at Danny, who didn't turn away this time.

He gave a kind half smile, which she had returned. Thought not admitting it aloud, maybe she thought he was cute.

Maybe.

* * *

Becky was floating through the halls of the mansion, her teddy bear hanging from one hand, her finger against her lips. She was trying to remember where the kitchen was, cause it was lunchtime and she was hungry. 

It was a surprise to those that hadn't dealt with ghosts before to learn things about ghosts. Like Maddie had told Storm the night before, ghost still act very much like humans, including eating. Now, a ghost can't starve to death, but they can grow hungry and as a result, grow weak. And a weak ghost can be taken control by another, stronger ghost.

And Becky didn't want that, she just wanted to be safe. And she felt safe here, with these people. She had meet four of the adults that were here. Three of them were nice to her, but the big one in the orange jumpsuit had attacked her, only to be stopped by his wife, Danny's mother. She dragged him away by his ear for a 'talk' and Becky had calmed down afterwards. But Becky would do her best to keep away from him.

She heard voice coming from the room in front of her, and made her way into the kitchen, happy she finally found it.

And froze in midair at the sight in front of her.

"Oh," said Beast, seeing her for the first time. "You must be the little ghost girl, Becky, that Danny brought back last night."

Becky gasped, "A large talking blue teddy."

Beast made a face at the comment, showing that he didn't like the idea of being a large teddy bear.

They turned when they heard Ororo laugh. "I'm sorry Hank," she said as she caught her breath, "but you do look the part."

Hank just mumbled something as he went back to the book that had once been forgotten in his hand.

"Is everything ok, Becky," asked Ororo, looking at the ghost girl.

Becky rubbed her stomach, "I'm hungry can I have lunch?"

Ororo smiled, "Of course, what would you like?"

"Can I have cheese and noodles," asked Becky with an innocent face.

Storm's brow furrowed as she tried to place it, "Cheese and noodles?"

Becky nodded, "Yea, from a blue box."

"Cheese and noodles from a blue," and the light dawned for Storm. She went over to the pantry and pulled out a box of Kraft macaroni and cheese. She showed the little girl the box, "Is this what you were asking for."

"Yes," Becky nodded with a smile, "cheese and noodles."

Storm laughed, Becky truly was a little girl at heart.

As Storm started making the meal for the ghost girl, she sat down in one chair and placed her teddy in the chair next to it, when she looked up to the sour look in Beast's face. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Beast looked over, "Sorry for what?"

"For making fun of you," she said, still quiet, "I didn't want to be mean at you. You just looked like a teddy bear."

Beast chuckled, and patted the girl on her back, "Its quite alright, my dear, I've gotten much worse. I think being called a teddy bear is really one of the nicest things anyone has every said to me."

Becky looked up with curious eyes, "Really?"

"Really," said Beast with a smile.

"Who's the kid," asked a gruff voice.

Becky turned to the doorway to see Logan standing there, glaring at the kid. At his look, Becky became scared. (This is Logan were talking about. Dude could probably scare the mud off a pig)

Logan sniffed the air, the growled, scaring the girl even more. "I'm waiting on an answer." He looked to the teddy bear in the seat next to her after his statement, "Is that thing, growling at me?"

"Logan," called Storm, "back off. You're scaring the poor girl."

Logan gave a deeper growl. At the sound, Becky shot up from the chair she was in and straight into Ororo arms. It knocked Storm a bit off balance, but Ororo tried to calm her down as best as she could.

RIP! ROAR!

The next moment, a giant, green, fully-grown, and very angry bear was standing with a single razor sharp claw on Logan's chest.

It growled at the smaller man when the girl shouted, "Teddy, no. Please, I don't want to get into trouble."

The bear turned to see the Becky looking at in from the woman's arms. She was still scared, but she didn't want to be in trouble.

The bear looked back at Logan and growled a message the smaller man understood very clearly. 'Hurt her, I eat you,' was what Logan figured it was saying.

"Teddy," the girl called.

The bear got off the man and turn fully to the girl, who pointed back to the seat it was once in. The bear made it's way to the seat, ignoring the Hank's comment. It moved the old bear to the chair where the fabric shell still sat. With its teeth, it took the shell and placed it on the ground. With a hop, the bear shrunk back to the shape of a teddy bear, and new fabric skin where it once was.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," said Becky, cringing in Storm's arms. "I was scared, teddy protects me if I'm to scared."

"Its ok, sshhh," Ororo told Becky, trying to calm the girl down, "Logan's like that with a lot of people. Your not in trouble."

Becky looked up with sad eyes, her green tears having been shed once again, "I'm not in trouble?"

Ororo shook her head, "No. Now, why don't you sit back down next to you teddy bear and I'll bring you your cheese and noodles, ok?"

Becky nodded as she floated out of Ororo's hold and made her way slowly to her seat. She watched Logan pass her, and she gave another, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok kid," Logan said, eyeing the bear, "just don't let it happen again, got it."

Becky nodded, not wanting to get into more trouble.

Storm placed a plate in front of Becky, who ate silently. When she was finished, she smiled at Ororo, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Ororo replied, smiling.

* * *

Danny walked into his room to find Max lying on his bed, reading a book. 

"Hey," Danny greeted.

Max looked up from his book, "Oh, hi. Danny, right?"

Danny nodded, "Yep, look like were rooming together."

"Yea," said Max quietly.

Danny gave him a look, "You ok?" Max just nodded.

A knock came to the door. As Danny was standing right there, he turned and opened it to find Rogue there.

"Danny, can ah talk to you," she said.

"Um yea sure," he said, moving into the room, setting his bag down.

Rogue followed him in, give Max a look. He got the hint and stood up, putting a bookmark in it.

Danny saw this, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Um, Mr. McCoy wanted to run some tests on my powers after everyone got home," Max covered.

"Oh, ok, see you later then," said Danny.

Max left and Danny turned to Rogue, "So, what do you need to talk to you about?"

Rogue thought for a moment, not really sure how she was going to say this. Finally, "Ya know that if ah touched someone's skin, ah would drain their life force. Memories, physical abilities, even powers if ah touch another mutant. And its been bugging me, why didn't ah drain ya when ah touched the back of your neck."

Danny thought back to that night and remember how she was just staring at her hand after he felt it on the back of his neck. "Maybe you didn't because I was in ghost form. I am technically dead in that form. That might have something to do with it."

"Maybe, but, can ah tap you, right now," Rogue asked, pulling off a glove. "Ah want to know if ah can touch ya in your normal body."

Danny thought it out, asking, "Your not planning on knocking me out, are you?"

Rogue shook her head, "Just a tap. Don't worry, ah've done this with Kitty."

Danny sheepishly nodded, and raised a hand. Rogue tapped her finger against his palm, and a familiar rush entered her body.

Danny felt suddenly light head when Rogue pulled away. "Wow, that was weird."

"Ya, so much for that," said Rogue without so much of her southern accent. "I guess I can't touch you then." Danny heard the depression in her voice.

"But, you can still touch me in ghost form," replied Danny, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but ah can't force you to stay like that all day," she said. Rogue started to walk towards the door when Danny asked.

"Would, you like to go out Friday?"

The question surprised Rogue, who turned to look at Danny, her face in thought.

"Why would ya want to go out with meh, no one can touch meh," she replied.

"But I can," Danny replied, "and well, I, I kind of like you." Danny finished with a heavy blush on his face.

Rogue looked him over, "Ah'll think about it."

And left without another word towards Danny. She had her arms crossed as she thought, 'Why would he want me?'

And all Danny could think was, 'I'm such a loser.'

* * *

Ok, quick turn around, I know, but when I get motivated, I just can't stop myself, not that any of you are complaining as it is. Hope you like it, and please tell me if you do or don't. 


	9. A Realtionship in the Works, Maybe

I own nothing that is in this fic.

* * *

Danny sighed sitting in the school gym, where a school wide announcement was being made. The students were sitting in the bleachers, chatting loudly, as Principle Kelly approached the podium. 

"Good morning students," Kelly started, which he repeated twice more to quiet the students. "As I realize this is the middle of the year, I regret to inform you that I will be leaving my post as principle of Bayville High School." A small amount of chatter began once again amongst the students.

Ray nudged Danny out of his tired state, "dude, we might get someone how doesn't hate mutants in here."

"Uh, yea," Danny said, with a yawn.

"To answer your questions," spoke Kelly loudly, getting the students to quiet down, "I will be going into a career in politics, for which I wish to ask you to tell you parents to vote for me for the United States senate, for which I am running for the state of New York. As for the man to replace me here at Bayville High, is the former vice principle of Casper High in the city of Amity Park, Oregon. My you please help me welcome your new Principle, Mr. John Lancer."

The entire student body applauded, except Danny, who just felt what little life he had flush down the toilet with the introduction of the new principle. 'It couldn't be,' thought Danny, 'he didn't.'

But he did, once the man entered the gym. Wearing his normal black tie, blue collared shirt, and darks slacks, was the pointy goatee and chin of Mr. Lancer, Danny's old Vice Principle.

Danny groaned, putting his hands in his face, "why me?"

"_Moby Dick_," said Mr. Lancer as he took the podium, "you are a lively bunch. Now, I know that I am no Kelly, but I will tell you that the only reason I am here is to give you the chance to better yourselves, as well as others." Mr. Lancer began to look over the school, "I will be fair, and I will listen to both sides of the story should there be trouble amongst students and teachers. I also realize that students with special, gifts," the entire mutant population looking colder at the man, knowing what he was talking about, "have to deal with more because of what they have become. Realize that yes, I will come down on you, and on you hard, but I will be talking with your guardians about the rules in having to deal with your powers. And to the rest of the student body, I will not tolerate hatred of any kind. If I see so much as one student picked on, you will be suspended without question. I also realize that I may seem harsh with my current words, but this is a school, a safe haven for its students. And I am the soul person that looks after you and protects you and helps each one of you obtain the person you want to and shall become. Thank you for listening to me, now please, returned to class, seeing as how a school day like this is being wasted."

As the student population moved off to class, Danny could only groan. First, he had a bad night with several annoying ghosts, then he got a surprise early morning private session with Wolverine. Followed by being surprised by Becky at breakfast, which scared her into surprisingly, Rogue's arms, who must have been the closest person Becky felt safe with. And now Lancer's return.

Danny should have stayed home today, he knew he should have.

"Danny, you coming," asked Ray of almost left him.

"Yea, I'm coming," replied the half ghost, following his fellow new mutant.

Ray turned to talk, "that Lancer guys doesn't seem to bad."

"Ha, this is just the first day," replied Danny. At Ray's look he explained, "Mr. Lancer was the vice principle of my old school, remember. The one that was also the English teacher while I was there that gave me detention every time I was late from, well, you know."

Ray groaned, knowing what Danny was talking about, "great, how much you want to bet when one of us uses our powers, we get detention without question." Ray looked at Danny, "all your trouble are just following you, aren't they?"

Danny nodded, "yea, no kidding."

* * *

Back at the Institute, Max was wondering the halls after his tutoring session with Mr. McCoy. The schooling wasn't too bad, it was the Danger Rooms he hated. He was told that he could use his powers there, but he still held back greatly. He didn't want what happened to his parents to happen to anyone else. 

He could still remember the screams as his parents were sucked into shadows. And he could still here them, even faintly, now. He knew by now they were dead. Max didn't hate his parents, it just that they yelled most of the time

-Flashback-

"Damn it," shouted Steve Stanhope, "that kid failed his P.E. class again! Now he has to repeat it next year!"

Max's mother, Virginia, tried to calm her husband down, "you know he doesn't stay close with others. He has no friends, spends all day in his room."

Max remembers sitting on the stair that lead to the second story of his parent's house in Los Angles. His report card came, and again he failed P.E., his worst subject, and his parents were arguing about him again. His father wanted him to be good at it, while his mother just wanted him to be happy, which Max never seemed to be.

"Damn it Steve, yelling doesn't help any," shouted his mother.

This happened every time Max's father got angry about something. His old man spent more time on the couch then any father at Max's school, because his mother always ran into their room and locked the door keeping him out.

"You," shouted his father, snapping Max out of his thoughts. "Get your ass in the kitchen, now!"

Max quickly did so, sitting in his chair.

"What did I tell you," shouted his father, "If you failed a class again, I would take those fucking books from you. That's all you ever do. Hide in your goddamn room and read. I'm amazed you have any color in your skin."

"Steve," shouted his mother, "you will do no such thing. So what if he doesn't pass his physical class. He always goes off on his own. But taking his books from him will only drag his other grades down."

Max's parents went on arguing, this time with Max in the middle, hearing the full volume.

And it was starting to hurt. Max's head started throbbing, growing with the shouting of his parents.

"Please, stop," his begged quietly, but nether parent heard. They just kept shouting, arguing.

"He needs to pick that fucking grade up like a man, not pussy foot around," shouted his father.

"He needs to keep all his grades up, not just one," replied his mother, even louder.

"Please," cried Max, gripping his head in such pain that he was seeing spot, "STOP."

At which, the shadows came alive. Both parents turned to Max, seeing him on the floor in a ball, clutching his head, that nether saw them. Until one grabbed Steve, pulling him back.

"What, get off me," he shouted, but his strength not helping. It began pulling him into where the shadow was forming, the shadow next to the stove. His mother screamed in fear, backing into another shadow. It grabbed her, and pulled her into the shadow created by the refrigerator.

They could only reach out for Max, who had looked on in fear, as they disappeared into the shadows.

-End Flashback-

Max could hear their screams for the entire following day, but they have quieted since. But if nothing was going on around him, and all was quiet, he could faintly hear them still.

Max passed as mirror as he wandered the mansion, and saw himself in his thoughts.

His face was set in stone, emotionless. It was as if he couldn't care about a single thing in the world, and felt no one would really care about him. He was just another face in the crowd that just wanted to get by. He doubted any girl would want to be near him.

His mind shifted to Kitty. She had shouted out how cool his shadow powers must be cool yesterday before they had gone to school. She was cute, kind, and she seemed smart last night at dinner when she tried to talk to him. He answered her questions simply, just wanting to get away from the crowded table. She was just probably trying to be nice.

Max doubted that it would ever be different.

* * *

Rogue sighed entering her room. She had just gotten home from school, which wasn't to bad seeing as how the mutants weren't as picked on too much today. It seems that after the third person caught doing something Mr. Lancer didn't like, they had gotten an immediate week's worth of detentions as well as threats of suspensions. 

But that didn't mean that Jean, Danny, and most of the brotherhood ended up in detention. Someone claimed Jean had read their mind, even though she didn't. Danny was caught late to class, even though the Institute kids knew that loud mouth box ghost showed up again. And the Brotherhood was acting like a bunch of punks towards the new principle, on to get caught by him.

Rogue put her bag on her bed when Becky's head poked in, clutching her bear. After a couple of days, the institute kids had gotten used to the little bloody little ghost girl. The only person how still seem to have any reaction was Mr. Fenton, but Mrs. Fenton or Jazz was nearby to keep him in line. But it was sad to see how she kept to herself all the time. She would just sit in her room during the day, unless it was time for food. Breakfasts and Dinners, she sat back till everyone got their share, and then took what was left. Lunch was the only time she ever seemed to get first dibs on something, because Ororo would make it just for her.

"Rogue," she asked quiet, "I thought about this morning, and I'm sorry for what I did."

Rogue looked the girl of a bit, "for wha, jumping in my arms after appearing next to Danny?"

Becky nodded, "Yes, and I'm sorry. I know how you don't like people touching you, and I hope you're not mad."

"Sweetie," Rogue sighed, using the nickname all of the institute girls had given her, "come take a seat."

Rogue patted the spot on the bed, sitting down next to it. Becky floated over and sat down, looking at Rogue with a mixture of sadness and fear.

"Becky, why do you think you need to apologize for every little thing," Rogue asked. It was an honest question everyone had. None of the people had every seen so one so skittish, but none wanted to ask in fear of upsetting the little girl.

"I'm, I'm afraid you'll take me back to the bad place if I'm bad," Becky replied, looking towards the floor.

"Ain't going to happen," said Rogue. Becky looked at her, "Most of the kids here are from broken homes, meh included. Heck, ah've got the worst family tree you can think of. But we all look after each, ah've learned that here. Ah bet you, that if someone took you away, Danny and his family, Jack included, would fight them off, and if they got past the ghost hunters, then they have Logan, meh, and the rest of the mutants here to deal with. And don't think that teddy wouldn't fight, ah heard about the thing with Logan."

Becky looked back, looking with a bit of hope, "do you think so?"

Rogue nodded, "Ya, ah do."

Becky smiled, "still, I know how you don't like to be touched…"

"That's different," said Rogue stopping her. Rogue sighed, hating to explain this to everyone, as she pulled off one of her gloves, "if ah touched a living person, everything about them would flow right into meh. Memories, life force, everything. But, if it works the same with you that it does with Danny, then I can touch you. Mind if ah try?"

Becky looked at Rogue's hand for a moment, "will it hurt?"

"Ah just tap you," assured Rogue, "the most you'll feel is light headed, but no pain."

Becky thought it over for a moment, then nodded, and closed her eyes, holding her teddy bear close. Rogue did as she said and lightly tapped Becky on the cheek. Nothing

"Cya, ah can touch you," said Rogue, with a slight unseen tear in her eye.

Becky opened her eyes to see Rogue's hand. She asked quietly, "so, your not mad?"

Rogue shook her head, "nah, I'm not mad. If anything, I'm happy to actually touch someone without hurting them." Becky smiled at that, when Rogue asked, "but why did you fly to meh? Why not Storm?"

Becky blushed green in her checks, "well, not to sound mean, but you look like you could stop anyone with a look."

"So, you think I'm scary," asked Rogue, with a raise eyebrow. Becky nodded, and Rogue patted her back, "it ok, ah got no problem with it. Ah kinda like ya."

"Really," asked Becky. To which Rogue nodded.

Rogue stood up right when Kitty phased through the door, giving an angry sigh.

"Lance," Rogue asked, putting her glove back on.

Kitty nodded, "he just can't take a hint. I told him I don't want to see him anymore, but he can't get it through his thick head."

Rogue shrugged, "whatever."

At which, Kitty turned back to Rogue, "fine, that how about you. You thinking about going out with Danny Friday like he asked?"

Becky's head snapped at her, then back to Rogue, "Danny asked you on a date? And you didn't accept?"

Rogue glared at both, "no, ah don't think ah should."

"God Rogue," moaned Kitty, "why. Like, we know he likes you, you said it yourself last night."

"How can ah date him if ah can't touch him," Rogue replied, fists on her hips.

"You could touch me," said Becky. "If Danny went ghost, he could touch you too."

Kitty, finally noticing the ghost girl, nodded in agreement, "Becky's right, we know you can touch him in his phantom form. We all saw it."

Rogue sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of that now. She sat back down on the bed, Becky moving a bit so as not to get squashed. "But," said Rogue quietly, "how could ah ask him to do that. He barely knows meh. Why would he waste his time in his fighting form just to be with meh, when he could have a girl he wouldn't have to do that for."

Becky floated at eye level of the Goth, "I think if you talked to him, I'm sure you could find out. Or maybe, I cold talk to him for you. As a thank you."

"No," Rogue said, "you shouldn't have to for me."

"But you help me," said Becky, surprising both mutants, "and my mommy told me that I should help those who help me, I think. But ether way, I want to help. So I'll go talk to him." Without another word, she flew through the door looking for the half ghost.

Rogue just groaned in embarrassment, when Kitty asked, "what was that all about?"

* * *

Danny had gotten back with Jean an hour later then he would have liked. Had it not been for the box ghost, he wouldn't have to sit in detention. At least he was able to keep Jean company, seeing as how the brotherhood enjoyed picking and teasing her. 

Danny walked through the front doors when Becky flew down in front of him, her teddy bear hanging from one hand, "Danny can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yea, sure Becky," replied Danny, doing his best to keep awake. All he wanted to do was fall asleep.

Becky tilted her head, "why do you like Rogue?"

Danny blushed when she asked that question in front of half the institute, including his sister.

Jazz just nodded, walking past, "I thought he would. C'mon, everyone out, let the ghost's talk."

Collective 'awes' could be heard from Jamie, Roberto, Jubilee, and Rahne, as they were shuffled out by Jazz.

When only with the ghost girl, he turned back and asked, "Why did you have to ask that question?"

"Rogue doesn't know why," Becky replied, "she thinks that you should date someone you don't have to transform for. I think that's wrong, but that's how she feels."

Danny sighed, "she I go talk with her?"

Becky looked over her shoulder in the general direction of Rogue's room, "I left while she's with Kitty. Maybe later would be safer."

Danny nodded. The last thing ether of them needed was the entire institute hearing from Kitty what was going on. He could only hope that Kurt wasn't sitting in here with Becky and Danny, listening in.

"Look," Danny said, Becky turning her head back, "I like, well, cause, I think touching isn't as important as what feeling someone has for another. I learned that the hard way with one of my friends. I had wanted to be with the best looking girl in school, who was a complete airhead. Rogue's not like that. She's someone who I could enjoy myself with, and I think the two hair color works for her."

Becky nodded, "so, you like Rogue, for Rogue. Not because of the untouchable thing, or the fact she's a Goth, but the fact she's a person and not a figure."

Danny thought it over a bit, then nodded, thinking that sounded right.

"Ok," said Becky, nodding in agreement. Then she got in close, "I think she might like you back."

Danny blushed, "rea, really? How do you know?"

"Kitty and Rogue talked last night, and I," she looked down a bit, "listened in. Rogue says that your nice to her, and that she does agree with Kitty that you are cute, but that had been it. I think the no touch thing is what held her back the most. She doesn't want to hold you back."

Danny nodded, "yea, but I don't mind. I mean, its like changing clothing, it doesn't drain me or anything."

Becky nodded in understand. A moment later she asked, "something else. If I did something bad, would, would you send me back to the bad place?"

Danny looked shocked, "no, why would you think that?"

"I've just been, afraid, that everything I do, I'll make someone upset with me," replied Becky, now clutching her bear.

Danny patted her on the shoulder, "believe me, you won't go back. I'll do everything I can to protect you from Walker and his guards. I promise."

She looked up with hope in her eyes, "really?"

He nodded, and the first time since coming here, Becky felt truly happy.

* * *

Ok, so, I've brought Lancer back, and you saw a bit more in Max Stanhope's past. Kage, I hope you like what i've done. Also, i apologize if Rogue was a bit OOC, but I kinda wanted a sweet scene between Becky and Rogue, and the second Becky and Danny scene was an extenstion I wanted to add in. I hope everyone likes it. And please R&R.

And this is a call out to all people, aBG poll in now open. I plan on bringing in Tucker and Sam and have them join the Institute (hey, I'm not going to bring in everything bad from Danny Phantom.) So, for this, I want to know who you think Tucker should date. Any female from X-men Evo is avaible, minus Jean, Kitty, Ororo (she would be too old anyway), and Rogue. So please, tell me how you think in your review.


	10. Evening talk

I own nothing in this fic

* * *

Max couldn't sleep that night for some reason. He just felt, restless. He also felt hungry, as he rubbed his stomach and entered the kitchen. 

He had begun looking around till he found the fruit bin, and pulled out a large apple. Getting a glass of water with it, he sat down at the counter with the two. He took a bite out of the apple, and just sat and chewed it over.

As Max slowly ate the piece of fruit, he felt uneasy. The darkness of night left so many shadows, he wasn't sure if he could keep control. So many things could go wrong.

Max stopped when he heard footsteps. He watched Kitty in the darkness as she walked in, wearing her pink pajama shorts and long matching shirt. In the darkness, Max could still see just fine, and watched in silence, not sure what she was doing.

Until she hit the light switch.

Max cried out in surprise as the bright lights blinded him. He dropped the apple and covered his eyes.

Kitty nearly had a heart attack when she saw him, and when he went down she rushed to his side, "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I like, didn't know anyone was here."

"Its, its ok," said Max with his eyes covered. He was breathing slightly heavy from his outburst, but was calming down. "I thought I would be the only one up."

"I got hungry," stated Kitty. She saw the half eaten apple on the floor and water on the counter, "I see I wasn't the only one."

Max nodded as he sat, opening an eye slightly, his vision still slowly adjusting. He might have been worried about his powers going off, but he could see in the dark and didn't want to wake anyone by turning on ever light on his way to the kitchen.

And he saw into her concerned face, to which she smiled slightly, "better?"

Max nodded, "yea, I'll be fine. I'll, um, leave I guess."

"Oh, come on, stay," begged Kitty, putting on her patented 'puppy dog pout', "for me. I could use the company."

Max saw the eyes and his face went red against his normally gray skin, and he began looking around, "um, I don't…"

"Pleeeaaaaaase," she dragged out, not breaking the look.

Max sighed, nodding, "ok."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, and went to the fridge for food. "So like, how's your school work going. I know Mr. McCoy must be keeping you busy."

"Its fine," replied Max quietly, "its not P.E., so not doing to bad."

Kitty nodded, "I like, know the feeling." Kitty of course, was remember how those two girls from her old school always picked on her when she tripped and fell in her own gym class.

Kitty turned back to the counter with a container of carrot sticks, munch on one. "But, what about in the Danger Room. I bet your kicking butt in there."

Max just looked at his glass of water, and sat in silence.

"Let me guess, you like, that your powers area curse right," asked Kitty. Max only nodded, at which Kitty said, "look, I thought the same thing. But really, they're pretty cool. You might have to let me try that shadow walk with you at some point."

Max looked at her with complete horror clearly written on his face, "n…n…no, no way. Never. I could hurt you."

Kitty was surprised at his change, "hey, like chill. What's wrong?"

Max just shook his head, "I, I wouldn't want you to end up like my parents. And I'm scared I'll loss control, and it will happen anyway."

"Is that, like, why you won't use your powers outside the danger room," asked Kitty, understanding. Max nodded, at which she suggested he see the Professor to help him.

Max just looked at her, "but what if I can never control it?"

Kitty laughed, "Please, who knows how many of the kids have come through here like that. The only two people that still have a problem is Jaime and Rogue, but they really have no control over it. The rest of it learned. And like, we use them all the time here. And a cute guy like you shouldn't have to worry so much."

The blush that had faded away returned in full color, if not, deeper, "cute? You think, I'm cute?"

Kitty giggled, "Yea, like why, didn't any girl from where you came from tell you the same?"

"No," said Max, "all the girls just avoided me. And I avoided them. I'm not good enough for a girl."

"Ok, c'mon," said Kitty, rolling her eyes, "I bet if you found the right girl, she wouldn't miss out spending time with you."

"Like you," Max asked. Then his eyes went wide, his mind screaming, 'DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU IDIOT, NOW SHE'S GOING TO THINK YOU'RE A MORON!'

But Kitty blushed, her own eyes going wide, "oh my god, you like me?"

Max tried to look away when Kitty put her chin on her hand, and rested her elbow on the counter.

"You like, don't need be nervous or anything," said Kitty, "I don't mind."

Max looked down to his water again, "so, you don't think I'm an idiot for liking you?"

Kitty just laughed, "No, cause, well, I like you too." Max's head snapped, eyes wide, face pure red, mouth hanging. Kitty blushed at the look, "I don't know why, but you just seem sweet, gentle, and like, your eyes are so cool."

Max looked away, embarrassed, "um, thank you."

Kitty just smiled, and put the carrots away, "so, talk to you later?"

"Um, yea, sure," said Max, still sitting on the stool.

Kitty nodded and was at the door when she turned, "you don't have to hide from us you know." Max looked to see the kind look on Kitty's face, "your one of us now. Don't be afraid to open up."

And with that, Kitty walked away, leaving a thinking shadow walker.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Casper High School had been running a lot better. Mr. Lancer was gone, being replaced by a full time Principle and a full time English teacher. Add to the fact that there had been no ghost sighting in the past two weeks, things had become rather boring. 

Sam walked up to the school with Tucker next to her, "how do you think Danny's doing in Bayville?"

"I don't know," replied Tucker with a shrug, "Other then a couple of emails, I haven't had a call from him since he woke me up in the middle of that one night. I still wish I knew where he was that had so many holes."

"Look," said Sam, stopping Tucker, "can we save the Techno talk. You know I don't understand half the stuff you do. I get a lot yes, but not everything."

Tucker gave a small smiled at Sam's pushiness, "ok, sorry. Have you heard anything from Danny?"

Sam sighed, as she backed off Tucker, "no. Danny's only sent me emails too. I've tried calling his new number, but it tells me the line's disconnected."

"And I keep trying that cell phone number I got," said Tucker as they continued to walk, "but nothing. It's like the phone was turned off for a while expect that one night. And it was a girl's phone. They never turn off their phones."

Sam looked at him from the corner of her eye, "you don't think Danny has a girlfriend?"

Tucker gave a smile, "afraid you've been replaced?"

Sam smacked him on the back of his head, "what did I tell you?"

"Shutting up on that," said Tucker. "But I don't know about that other girl."

Sam sighed in disappointment, then an idea struck her, "why don't we go and find him this weekend?"

"What, how," asked Tucker, surprised with the idea. "How could we get to Bayville? Danny said it was a three day drive."

Sam just looked, "My parents jet. They don't care if I use it. And if they do, oh well."

Tucker scratched his head under his hat, "But I don't know how we would find him? I mean, the computer was a stand alone, that girl's phone isn't on, and with Danny's phone down, we have no way of finding him"

As the two friends were discussing how they would find the missing member of their trio, Tucker's PDA came to life on its own. In contact with Tucker, it sparked a bit, and then began running information searches with enhanced speed. As they decided to look for Danny's parents and where they might be, the PDA brought up a school record that showed Danny's new address.

And, unknown to him, Tucker was the one who ran the search.

* * *

Danny, in full phantom form, blasted another laser turret as Magma watched his back. Danny was with the New Mutants the next morning before school. Max and Jamie were left out for different reasons, but the mutants weren't doing to bad without them. 

Magma moved off to help Cannonball as he became pinned down by tentacles. Danny moved to support the two, firing off ectoblasts at buzz saws.

"Go Ghost, I'll watch them," called Iceman, freezing up a hammer coming after him.

Ghost was Danny's new code name in the New Mutants. He couldn't really wear their uniform because when he went ghost, it changed anyway. Danny was still Danny Phantom outside the grounds, and that wouldn't change for a long time.

Danny nodded, and flew off to help Sunspot, who was hold a vertical press off of Wolfsbane and Berzerker, who were both stuck. Danny grabbed the two and phased them out of the trap, pulling them to safety, and then grabbed Sunspot, phasing him. The hammer came down on top of them, and Danny just phased the two out, completely unharmed.

"Thanks," said Rahne, as she changed into her werewolf form.

Danny sighed, this was really taking a lot out of him, and he was supposed to be support. But here he was, pulling the other out of the fire.

"Ghost, watch out," cried Jubilee. He looked up to see a mace, which hit him hard in the stomach. Danny went flying backwards and into the wall, stunning him.

Danny was regaining his senses when a buzz saw came out of the wall above him and move down towards him.

"DANNY," a girls scream could be heard

RIP! ROAR! SMASH!

Right in front of Danny, was Becky's teddy bear, in its full green ghost form. It turned to see the Danger Room attack it, and the other New Mutants watched wide eye.

The bear roared again, and charged forward, destroying the remaining weapons that the New Mutants should have taken out.

Finally, the Danger Room shut down, and the bear walked over to Danny, who had stood up by now, when Becky appeared out of then air.

"Are you ok Danny," she asked worried, "I saw you get hit and that weapon go after you, and I, I just panicked. I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding kid, that was cool," cried Bobby. The New Mutants cheered and patted her bear, when Becky told it to knock off the growling.

At which point, Xavier and Logan came in.

"Becky," called Xavier, "I realize you were worried about Danny, but you should know we would not do anything dangerous to him."

Becky nodded, turning to her bear and opened her arms. The bear shrank and seemed to leap into the ghost girl's arms. She turned around, clutching it to her chest, "I'm sorry sir, but I panicked. Danny's been so nice to me, I didn't want to see him hurt."

Charles nodded, "I understand. Maybe, you should join the New Mutants for training."

Everyone but Logan and the Professor went wide eyed, and Danny just, "what?"

"The kid needs to know what she can do as a ghost," said Logan, "and we can do that in the Danger room, plus she's already shown that she is going to be in the middle anyway, since it's happened today, and I think I smelled her yesterday with my session with Danny." Logan looks at the girl, who looked very sheepish at the moment.

"That would be great," said Jubilee, "and hey, what about the other new guy? Max, is he going to join soon?" There were nods in agreement about the missing mutant.

Xavier sighed, "I'm afraid not. He has very fragile control over his powers, and can be a danger to others if he uses them without having the proper control. I have discussed this with Mr. Stanhope, and he will begin sessions with me to learn to control his gifts."

The others nodded, upset that the new kid was being left out.

Logan called, "alright, and this was a good session, and good teamwork Ghost, but keep your eyes open when taking a breath. Now, hit the showers and get to school."

Grumbling, the New Mutants left to get ready for another slow schoolday.

* * *

Kitty sat with a smile when Rogue sat down in front of her at lunch. 

"Wha are ya smiling about now," she asked, "Did ya forgive Lance again."

Kitty just shook her head, "nope."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "oh really. Then who?"

"Max," sighed Kitty without a pause.

Rogue blinked, "are ya talking about the new guy? That shadow guy." Kitty nodded, and Rogue smiled, "good, about time ya got over rock tumbler."

Kitty glared, "final, enough about me…"

"If ya ask abut meh and Danny," interrupted Rogue, "ah won't be afraid to drain ya."

Kitty stuck out her tongue. The two began to have lunch when an idea struck Kitty.

"I'll make you a deal Rogue," she said, getting the Goth's attention, "if you agree to go out with Danny tonight, I'll take Max, and we'll make it a double date."

Rogue glared, "how is that a deal?"

"Well, if you go out with Danny tonight, like, things could go ether way. I mean, you could like it and you two could become a couple, or not go so good, ether way, I would probably get of your case," reasoned Kitty.

"And wha about Max," asked Rogue.

Kitty blushed, "well, I was thinking about asking him out. I mean I like him."

Rogue looked her over, "wha about him? Ah mean, do ya really want him to be a rebound guy?"

Kitty laughed, "please, if your talking about Lance and me dating, we've been on and off so many times, I doubt any guy would really be a rebound. I mean, Lance is a loser, and any guy is an improvement. But enough about me. Do we have a deal?"

Rogue thought it over, and looked at Danny, who looked at the same time. They meet each other's eyes.

"Ya," said Rogue, "ah guess. Ah mean, how could it hurt?"

Kitty smiled, then motioned towards Danny, "better go tell him."

Rogue flushed with embarrassment, "wha, now?"

Kitty nodded, "if like, you don't, I'll tell him you agree."

Rogue glared, "fine." She got up and walked over to Danny, who suddenly unhinged his jaw. "Um, Danny, can ah talk to you?"

Danny gulped, then nodded, and followed Danny away from the other people.

"Um, Rogue, what's this all about," he asked.

Rogue turned to face him, "are ya still interested in going out tonight."

Danny blushed a bit, "yea, but only if you want to Rogue. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Rogue gave a small smile, "ah'll be ready by seven." And without another word, she just walked back to the table a grinning Kitty was still at.

Danny was just stunned. Completely shocked. Then, like a spring uncoiling, he jumped into the air. "WAHOO," he cheered at the top of his lungs.

Then he realized he was in the middle of school, and everyone was starring at him. Embarrassment was a very small word right there, as Danny tried to walk away from all of the staring eyes.

But at their table, Rogue let another small smile grace her lips.

* * *

He smiled, looking had the, newly acquired, ghost portal. He smiled, knowing what true power was know at his fingertips. 

Magneto came up next to him, "are you sure this will assure a place for mutant kind all over the world?"

The man nodded, smiling, "yes, most certainly. This will make things easier for all of us."

"Very well," said Magneto, nodding, "but be warned, I do not take failure well."

Magneto turned and walked out with Sabertooth, leaving the man to his work.

Sabertooth growled, "I don't like him."

"Nether do I, but allow him to finish," replied Magneto, "but allow him to finish, then we may be rid of him."

Unknown to ether mutant, the man just smiled, "soon, Jack will be out of my way, and everything he holds dear will be mine. But first, I will destroy his son."

Maniacal laughter followed, as the man plotted against Danny Phantom.

* * *

Well, how was it. You know no that yes, there is a villain, and yes, he and Magneto have the ghost portal, which can't be good. But you'll just have to wait to see what happens. And don't forget to R&R.

Tucker Poll:

Amara: 2

Rahne: 1

Tabatha: 1

Ok, only two people have really given me there vote, but i'm sure Tucker is hard to place. But there you go for who is listed so far. Let me know who you think Tucker should date in my fic.


	11. Double Dates

I own nothing in this fic

* * *

Kitty phased her head through the door that lead into Max's room. She found him on his bed reading, to which she gave a small smile. 

"Hi," she called out.

"AGH," he shouted in surprise, having not heard her enter. Max jumped a bit and his book went flying. It harmlessly passed through Kitty.

She giggled as he calmed down, "like, sorry."

Max took deep breaths to calm down, "its, its okay. I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yea," she said with a nod. "Can I ask you something?" At Max's nod, she gave a shy smile, "would you, like, go out with me tonight?"

Max went wide-eyed and blushed greatly, "wha, what, what? You what to go out, as in date?"

"Yea," she said with a blush of her own. "I mean, we like each other, and I agreed to go out on a double date with Rogue and Danny, and I want you to come."

Max was just stunned. He didn't deserve her, she deserved so much better.

Kitty gave a kind smile, "I know this is sudden, but…"

"Why me," he asked. Max looked to the ground, "You deserve better then me."

"How about you like, let me decide on that," said Kitty, "and I want you Max. Please."

Max looked at her, thinking it over. "Ok," he said, giving his own small smile, "I'll go."

Kitty's smile grew wide, her mouth going off, "you will, great, thanks, great, oh already said that. Were leaving at seven and having dinner out." Kitty turned and was halfway through the door when she turned and gave another smile to Max, "and thank you."

Kitty left the smiling shadow walker and turned to walk down the hall when Danny ran into her.

"Hey Kitty," he said with a smile, "what were you doing?"

She smiled, "well, you know how you and Rogue are going out tonight?" At Danny's nod, she went on, "well, like, it's a double date, and I asked out Max."

Danny looked a bit surprise, then smiled, "that's cool. At least I'll have witness from when I crash and burn."

Kitty leaned her head to the side, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well," he said with an embarrassed look, "I've, never been on a date."

Kitty gave a small laugh, "oh, that's like, ok. I mean it's only the first date. I'm sure you'll be fine. See you at seven Danny." With a wave she passed him and walked off to the girls dorms.

Danny looked after her, and then shook his head. He walked into his room and found Max in deep thought.

"So," he said, shaking the boy out of his thoughts, "you and Kitty. That's a surprise, but I'm glad for you two."

Max just gave a slight nod, "I doubt it'll lead to anything. I mean, its just one date, and you and Rogue will be there."

Danny gave him a look, "why do you say that?"

As Danny set his bag down, Max looked away, "I'm not good enough for her. I could hurt her, maybe even kill her if my powers go off. And I think that she just says that she likes me to try and not hurt me."

Danny looked at him for a moment, then laughed. "I doubt it," he said, "I doubt she would just be nice and go out with you just as not to hurt you. I think she would really like you for her to ask you."

Max just nodded, and said no more. But his mind was going a mile a minute as what he should do.

* * *

Danny and Max waited at the front doors by themselves while waiting for the girls. Danny's parents wanted to see them off, as Rogue had her license, but Jazz and Becky managed to leave the two only. They didn't need the entire Institute's eyes on them, they were nervous as it was. 

Danny crossed his arm as he leaned against the wall. He was wearing a collared red shirt with black slacks. Max just had his hands in his pockets in his black shirt (also collared) and also had on black slacks. Max also had on a holowatch that made his gray skin and his weird eyes.

"Don't you two look handsome," came Kitty's voice. The two boys looked up to see her and Rogue come down. Kitty was wearing Jeans with a light blue long sleeved shirt. Rogue was in a dark blue skirt with matching dark blue short-sleeved shirt, and full-length gloves covering her arms.

Both Danny and Max had jaws that were only attached by the skin of their faces, but Max recovered first, "you are so beautiful."

Danny nodded his head, never taking his eyes off Rogue, "yea, she is beautiful."

Kitty blushed, "aw, thank you. But like, this is nothing."

Rogue rolled her eyes, but a slight blush was on her cheeks from Danny's comment. "Don't ah know. They would still be waiting if ah hadn't told ya to find something simple," she said to Kitty.

Danny smiled, "but yet, you dressed up?"

Rogue blushed a bit more, and with a shrug, "its nothing. Ah had them and thought I would wear it."

Now Kitty rolled her eyes, "oh god Rogue, you like, took just as long as I did."

Rogue glared, but didn't say anything in that regards, "whatever, lets just go before it gets to late."

The others nodded, and Kitty wrapped her arm around Max's, who madly blushed. Kitty just giggled.

They got to the vehicle that had been given to Rogue, which was a 2000 deep green jeep, when Danny asked, "just where are we going?"

Kitty answered from the back, still holding hands with Max, which she didn't mind. "We discussed going out to one of the few restaurants that will still serve mutants, then like a movie."

Rogue said from the driver's seat, "ah hope you two don't mind. We figured that ya'll still didn't know the town very well."

Max nodded in acceptance as Danny shrugged, "I'm the one who gets lost in the family, so it's fine with me."

Rogue smiled at Danny's joke, "so it that why ya are always late?"

"Well, that and ghosts enjoy butting in when ever I really need to go somewhere," Danny said, placing his head on his hand.

Kitty gasped, "I hope you don't have to fight anything tonight."

Rogue nodded as she drove, but the vehicle became quiet.

After a couple of minutes, Max asked, "So, where are we going first?"

"Chili's," answered Rogue, pulling into the parking lot.

They exited the vehicle and went to the door of the restaurant, Danny opened the door for the girls.

The hostess smiled at the four, "hi welcome to Chili's. Table for four?"

Kitty was about to answer, when Danny stopped her, "um, how about two tables for two."

Rogue looked at her date, then nodded in agreement.

The hostess smiled, "ok, no problem."

A couple minutes of waiting later, the two groups were sitting. Danny and Rogue had a booth and Kitty and Max were a couple of spots further down at a table.

Danny gave a nervous smile, "I hope you two didn't mind if I had butted in. I thought we could spend a bit of time by ourselves rather then, well, in an awkward position."

Rogue nodded, "Ah got no problem with that. If anything, ah think you made Kitty a happy girl."

Danny smiled, still nervous, "yea, but you don't have a problem right?"

"Look, ah realize your nervous, heck, ah am too," said Rogue with a glare, "but really, ah like the idea, so don't apologize, got it."

Danny quickly nodded, "ok, its just my first date, and well…"

Rogue got a sad look, "ah know the feeling. The whole not touching thing kinda killed mah life. First boy I touch almost ended up in a coma. After that, ah got scared."

Danny reached out and took hold of her gloved hand, "you don't need to be scared with me Rogue, and I'm here for you."

Rogue gave a small smile at that, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Max sat as he listened to Kitty talk about her life before she came to the institute, not even realizing that he was still holding her hand, rubbing a bit of it with his thumb. 

'She is so beautiful,' he thought to himself, 'why is she with me?'

Kitty looked at him, pausing a bit, and smiled at his look. She gave his hand a slight squeeze, which shook him out of his thoughts.

He pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

She smiled a bit, "its ok, I think its sweet."

"But, I don't want to seem," he stopped, trying to figure the word out.

"Touchy, feely," she asked with a small smile. He blushed, but nodded, "its like, ok. Really. It's more then my old boyfriend ever did."

Max noticed the twinge of anger in her voice, "if, you don't mind me asking. What did he do?"

She looked a bit depressed, having to think of Lance, "well, like, he only wanted me for my body, at least, that's what I heard him say. Whenever we went out together, he never held my hand, not once. He was always roughed when he kissed, and we were enemies too."

Max listened this time to what she was saying, "So, why did you stay with him?"

"I guess, I felt sorry for him," she said. "He was in and out of foster homes most of his life, and he was the first one to find me when my power developed." She looked at Max, who seemed out of it.

"Is that why you asked me out," he asked suddenly, "because you felt sorry for me?"

Kitty laughed a bit, and shook her head, "god no. When I said that I like you that was the truth. You are a major hottie, and your really sweet. And like, just the way you were holding my hand, made me feel happy."

Max looked at her, "really. You really, like me?"

Kitty nodded with a smile, and took his hand, this time rubbing it with her thumb, "really."

Max was shocked a bit at the action, but then returned the gesture.

When Kitty saw his smile, her heart seemed to flutter.

* * *

Dinner for the two couples went off without a hitch, much to the pleasure of them all. They came out of the restaurant, Danny holding Rogue's hand and Kitty's arm around Max's. And both girls had smiles on their faces, though Kitty's seemed to be more of a pleasant smile. They left the vehicle where Rogue left it in the parking lot and walked to the movie theater. 

All was going well until the ticket seller said allow, "we don't see tickets to mutants."

"Hey, that's like, not fair," shouted Kitty.

Rogue glared, "How do we know ya ain't just making that up?"

The teller pointed over his shoulder at the sign that clearly said, 'NO MUTANTS'.

They grumbled as they walked away, but Danny wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Guys, come with me," he said, moving towards the space between buildings.

"What," asked Rogue, "are ya planning on sneaking in or something?"

Danny smiled and went ghost, "nope, were going in through the front, and were paying. Just wait here." And with that, Danny just disappeared from view.

Rogue glared at where her date once stood and looked at the opening when some lone boy walked across. Rogue's eyebrow went up when the boy jerked, then stood frozen for a moment, then straightened out.

He looked down and she meet familiar green eyes. The kid winked with a half smile and walked of, leaving a confused Rogue, Max, and Kitty.

Danny had overshadowed the kid, and made his way to the teller.

"Hi," he said, "four for Take the Lead." The ticket seller smiled and took the money, then handed Danny the tickets.

"Here you go, enjoy the show," he said with a smile.

Danny nodded, giving a knowing smile, "oh we will, thanks."

Danny walked back to where he overshadowed the kid and looked around.

Rogue watched as the weird kid looked around, then shook again for a moment. A looked of confusion crossed his face, still not even looking down the alleyway. He finally shrugged and walked off.

"That was easy," came Danny's voice as he appeared behind the mutants. Rogue turned and was going to chew him out, when he showed the four tickets.

"Like, oh my god, what did you do," Kitty asked, wide eyed.

Danny shrug, "I overshadowed that guy, and bought them. In ghost form, I can take a person over for a bit of time."

"Ya should be more careful Danny," said Rogue, "the last thing weh need is more trouble."

Kitty glared at her roommate, "oh, lay off Rogue. Danny got us in."

Rogue sighed, "Fine, lets go."

The four got into the theater and sat down for the previews.

As the movie went on, Max had his arm around Kitty as she leaned into him. Rogue was happy just to lean on Danny, who had his arm around Rogue just below her skin.

Rogue was in thought as she watched the movie. She was finding herself liking Danny, maybe even more then when she had a crush on Scott. Danny was caring, and put her first it seemed. Sure, it was still the first date, but when they were turned away, Danny risked his own exposure so they could see a movie. Rogue smiled as she felt him rubbed her arm gently. Maybe, dating wasn't so bad.

But she would wait till she got home to figure out if she would be willing for another date.

* * *

The four left the movies with a smile. They weren't able to see it all because someone who said they didn't buy their tickets complained to the manager. When the showed they did in fact have tickets, the person asked how they got them because he heard the teller said they didn't allow mutants. The manager actually got angry at that. Not because they were mutants, but the fact someone was turning away customers. Long story short, the teller no longer had a job. The manager apologized and gave them a full refund for his ex-employees action, and actually would treat the four of them to a free movie. 

They were rocking back to Rogue's jeep, when Danny stopped, and gasped his blue mist.

"Not now," he groaned, as a roar was heard close by. He turned to Rogue, "sorry about this, nothing ever goes right."

She smiled, "it's alright, let's go."

"No," Danny said, "I want to three to stay here, and stay safe. This will be quick." Danny looked around seeing the coast of clear, he went ghost and flew off.

Rogue turned around and leaned against the car. She didn't like being told what to do, but she would let it slide for now.

Kitty placed a hand on her arm, "hey, he'll be ok."

Rogue just nodded.

"Hey," came a familiar voice. The mutants turned to see Lance, who seemed thoroughly pissed off, and the rest of the Brotherhood come up.

He pointed to Max, "Are you Max?" At his nodded, Lance grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the jeep, "keep away from Kitty, she's my girl."

Rogue was grabbing at her glove, "back of rock head."

"Lance, stop," cried Kitty, "I told you were over. So knock it off."

"Shut up," he shouted, his arm going wide. He hit Kitty right in the face, hard enough to send her to the ground. "I'll deal with you in a minute."

He looked back at Max, who's face became darker, "don't, you, dare, HURT HER."

The shadows around the jeep shot to life, hitting Lance hard. Lance backed off, growling, "you want to fight, I'll give you a fight."

Toad jumped and spat slime at Max, how raised his arm. The slime covered the holowatch, which shorted and went out.

Now stood in front of the brotherhood, was Max. His gray body tense, his face cold, and his almost white eyes began to change to a darker color. His pupils remained the off white color, but the rest of his eyes turn pure black in his anger.

Max brought his hands up, the shadows coming up with them. A few shadow creatures began to form around him. They were just as tall as Max, skinny, and balls for hands as well as faceless.

"You don't deserve her," Max shouted in anger, his voice deeper, "and you will not hit her."

Lance roared as he started up an earthquake. But the shadow creatures simply floated to him, not once touching the ground. The first one to reach him, struck Lance right in the face.

Pietro ran up behind Max and mad a grab, only to have Rogue's bare hand cross his face. She held it there for a moment, the moved away, allowing him to pass out. She looked to see Max moving his arms, his body commanding the creatures under his control. Fred was scared by them, and was backing away. Toad was keeping close; not wanting the same beating he was giving Lance.

And Kitty watched in shock. She had never seen Max use his powers, now in a way, she knew why.

Lance tried to stand back up when another thing struck his bloody face. He was grabbed by one of the things, and brought before Max.

"If you so much as touch her again," threatened Max, "this will only be the first time."

And with a wave, the shadows threw back Lance into a few trashcans.

Max then collapsed, his eyes returning to normal, and the creatures faded back into the shadows they once came from.

Kitty rushed at him as Rogue returned her glove, "Max, are you, like, ok?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," cried Max, "I lost control. I didn't hurt you did I, I'm sorry."

Kitty tried to calm him, but he was just to scared. Finally she lightly kissed his cheek, which completely stopped him. Max looked at her, seeing a bruise already form from Lance's strike.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "the way Lance was going, he could have killed me. You saved my life."

Max looked away, "but I lost control. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't," she said, turning his face back to her, "and I doubt you would." They looked into each other's eyes, then slowly kissed.

Rogue watched all of this, after having Pietro into the same pile Lance was in. She could only smile, seeing her roommate was happy with someone. She only wished one day, she could do the same.

She then noticed Danny had returned, thermos in hand. He looked around, "Did I miss something?"

"The Brotherhood," Rogue said. "Lance didn't like the idea of someone else dating his Kitty."

Danny gave a cold look, "what happened?"

She pointed to where the two Brotherhood members were, "Max and me. I drain Pietro, and Max went off with some, shadow creature things, against Lance."

Danny nodded, now knowing why Rogue had lost her southern accent. "Well, think we should get them home?"

"Yea," she replied, watching the two finally break the kiss and look into each other's eyes, "and Danny, thank you."

Danny smiled, "anytime Rogue."

* * *

The drive home wasn't to bad, it was just getting back in that was the problem. They had to restrain Logan, who thought it was Max that hit here. Kitty explained how it was Lance and what had happened. It was then Logan calmed down and walked away, more then likely to the danger room to break something. 

Rogue was walking with Danny to her room, when he said, "Other then the fights, I had a great time with you Rogue."

She smiled, "yea, ah did to. Thank you."

Danny smiled as they reach her door. He transformed while her back was turned. When Rogue did turn to say goodnight, her eyebrow went, "wha's wrong, another ghost?"

"No, I just," Danny said nervously, then quickly pecked Rogue on the lips. "I just want to…"

Rogue smiled, then she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a deep kiss. Her first real kiss, with no protection, nothing separating the two. His lips were cold, but Rogue's heart soared from the bliss of being touched.

They pulled away after the kiss, both blushing.

"Thank ya Danny," she said. "That means a lot to meh."

"I know Rogue," he said with a smile, "so, what does this mean."

Rogue just gave an mischievous smile, and said when Danny gulped, "sugah, ya just kissed me, do ya really think ah'm going to let ya get away from meh?"

Danny just gave a nervous smile.

* * *

So how did you like it. This wasthe best I could come up with for a double date chapter, and as for the clothing, i'm a jeans and teeshirt guy, so I did my best. And don't forget to R&R 

Tucker's dating poll:

Amara: 5

Rahne: 1

Tabatha: 4

Try and fail miserably: 1 (you can thank The Sith for that vote, but hey, it works)

And this is the last chapter for the poll, next chapter Tucker and Sam show up. So get your votes in before its to late. And again, don't forget to review.


	12. Old Friends Return

I own nothing in this fic

And I'll tell you know, the winner of the Tucker Dating Poll is: Amara. So you all know what to expect, and thank you to everyone that vote. I will say that its was a close call between Amara and Tabby, who stuck close for the entire poll until the end.

And now, on with the fic.

* * *

Danny came down early the next morning, not being able to sleep for some reason. He entered the living room to find Kurt, Jamie, and, as no surprise, his own father, watching Saturday morning cartoons. Danny just shook his head, knowing how childish his father was sometimes. Him watching cartoons was a weekend tradition if Danny ever knew one. 

He made his way past the three and entered the Kitchen to find Jazz and Ororo making breakfast.

Jazz noticed and grinned, "your up before noon, on a weekend. What did you do with my brother?"

"Ha ha," replied Danny sarcastically, "just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

Jazz nodded, then asked as she handed him a glass of OJ, "so, how'd did your date go last night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied with a half smile.

"He kissed Rogue," came Becky's voice. The three looked up to see her grinning with her bear in her hand.

But Danny had glared, "you were watching us?"

Becky shrugged, "eh, its not like I've got much to do."

Danny shook his head, at the ghost girl.

Ororo looked at him, "you kissed Rogue. On the hand I assume?"

Danny opened his mouth when Becky giggled out, "nope, right on the lips."

Danny glared again while Ororo was shocked.

"Danny," she said, making him turn back to her, "why did you let her drain you like that. And how are you still up?"

Danny held up his hand, "whoa, I was in ghost form. And in my ghost form, we can touch."

Becky nodded in agreement with the half ghost, "yea, she touched me too and nothing happened."

Ororo calmed down a bit there, "oh. Well, I'm glad. She needs someone she can be close to without worrying about her powers."

Jazz nodded, "yea, I'm just trying to figure out why its Danny."

Danny glared at his sister, who just laughed. "What is this, pick on the half ghost day?"

Bamf

Kurt ported in, placing his plate in the sink after eating close to a dozen pancakes, when he noticed the others. Or at least, Danny. He walked over and raised a finger, "Danny, can I ask you a question?"

When Danny nodded, Kurt got in his face, "vhat are you intentions towards mien sister?"

Danny gulped, "um, well, um…"

"Kurt, what are ya doing," came Rogue's voice. She was walking in, still in her green and orange PJ's, her normal cloth gloves, and only half awake.

But woke up fully when Becky repeated Kurt's question.

Rogue glared at her 'brother', and growled out, "Kurt, your mah little brother. Don't go butting into mah life."

Kurt gave a sheepish look, "but I'm just trying to look out for mien sister." At her growl, this time louder, he made a very smart move.

Bamf

He teleported out of dodge.

Danny waved the sulfurous smoke out of his face, then he was finally able to breath.

Rogue gave a kind smile, "sorry about that, ah'll have a talk with him later."

Danny nodded in agreement, "yea, I don't think I need that again."

She smiled, when Becky called out, "so, is Danny a good kisser?"

"Wha," Rogue asked, wide-eye and slightly blushing. She looked at the floating ghost girl, then Danny, Jazz, Ororo, back to Becky, and finally her slightly angry gaze on Danny, "did ya tell them about last night?"

Danny quickly shook his head, "no, she was watching."

Rogue glared back at Becky, who gave a sheepish smiled, that sealed the truth. Rogue chewed her cheeks for a moment, then smiled, "yea, he's a good kisser, hope you weren't jealous."

Becky thought for a moment, then shook her head, "nah, he's more like a big brother."

The all the woman looked back at a slightly blushing Danny. He finally threw his hands in the air, "I'm leaving, your all just picking on me. Maybe I can find the box ghost somewhere."

When he stepped out, Jazz and Becky laughed, and Rogue and Ororo just smiled.

When Jazz gathered herself, she asked Rogue who got a mug for coffee, "So, you had a good time with Danny last night."

Rogue had a slight smile at the memory, and nodded, "yea, ah did. There were a couple of problems, but nothing weh couldn't a handled."

"Like how Lance showed up," said Ororo.

Rogue looked turn around and moved towards the table, "yea, and a jerk at the movies. But Danny got us in and he wasn't there when Lance showed up. His ghost sense went off, so he went to fight whatever it was."

"And I bet you told you to stay back," asked Jazz. Rogue nodded, and Jazz smiled, "yep, knew it. Danny always protected me and his two friends as best as he could, which meant he flew on ahead and told us to stay behind, but we never listened."

"Yea, but ah didn't know wha ah would have been able to do to help," replied Rogue, sipping her coffee, waking up a bit.

Jazz just shrugged, "that's why we always played it by ear, and helped where we could. Oh, and Rogue," Jazz just, her mood changing completely. Rogue looked at her with a raised eyebrow as Jazz said, "you break his heart, I break your legs. I love him to much to be hurt."

And with that, Jazz got up, put her dishes in the sink, and walked out, leaving a smiling Storm and a grinning Rogue.

"Well," said Rogue, turning to the older woman, "tha was new."

* * *

All Sam and Tucker could see standing at the base of the driveway was an iron gate and plant covered walls. 

"Are you sure he's here Tuck," she asked, "I mean, this place looks expensive."

"That's what his school records said," he replied, scratching his head, "still like to know how I managed to find out that information, I didn't even bring that up on my PDA."

Sam shrugged, "who knows, might have been something left over from a ghost attack."

Tucker shrugged and pressed the call button.

"Yes, can I help you," came a older man's voice nether teenager knew.

"Yea, hi," said Tucker, "were looking for someone, and we think he here."

A pause, then the voice came back, "and who might that be, and how do you know this person?"

"Danny Fenton," replied Tucker, "were friends of his from his old home."

At that point, another female voice that sounded like Jazz came over, "Tuck, is that you?"

"Jazz," Sam asked.

Tucker shrugged and pressed the button again, "yea, and Sam's here to. That you Jazz?"

Her voice came back over, "yea. I'll buzz you guys in. Come on up."

The two friends looked at each other and shrugged. The gate opened and they began to walk up the driveway.

* * *

"Danny," called Jazz as she entered the living room, finding him with Rogue. "Danny, Tuck and Sam are here." 

Danny's eyes went wide, "What? Why?"

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know, there on their way up. I just opened the gate for them when I heard Mr. McCoy talking to Tuck at least."

Danny stood up, "sorry about this Rogue."

"Its fine," she replied, standing up, "ah'll come with you."

Danny nodded as he walked to the front door, Rogue next to him and Jazz behind him they made there way to the front door when Amara opened.

"Well," Danny heard Tucker, "hello there." Danny groaned, as he knew Tucker was going to 'Mr. Suave' mode.

"If I my ask…" Tucker was cut off by ending up on the floor, having tripped over the threshold.

As Amara giggled, Rogue saw Tucker for the first time. He was an African American boy with green cargo pants, yellow long sleeved shirt, a red beret and glass upon his head.

"Ow," he mumbled, "my pride."

"Nice going Tuck, you didn't even make it to asking her name before you flopped," and in walked Sam. She had part her black hair done up in a high ponytail, the rest hanging freely. She wore knee high boots, a green and black skirt, and a black shirt. "And beside," she went on, glaring at her friend on the floor, "were here to see Danny."

"Can I ask why," he said, bring both of their attention to him, "and why you came, and how you got here."

Sam sent him a death glare, walking over Tucker to him, "were here because after you fight with Technis, you've sent two email, and you haven't explained what had happened. We tried calling your house, but found the phone disconnected. And why, cause the address you gave us is no longer there."

Tucker got up saying, "as for how we got here, Sam's parents plane."

Danny though, had smacked himself in the head, "god, I'm sorry. Things have been hectic around here, and most of it not good."

Tucker smiled, "yea, well, a lot's happened in Amity too dude. Lancer's gone cause…"

"Cause he's the new Principle at Bayville high, my new school," said Danny.

Both Sam and Tucker went slack jawed.

"Ah guess you really haven't told them much," said Rogue.

Sam snapped out of her daze, "um, who are you?"

Danny motioned to them, "Rogue, meet Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson, my best friends. Guys, this is Rogue."

Tucker turn back to Amara, who was still standing there, "and who are you gorgeous?"

Amara giggle at Tucker, "Amara."

Sam rolled her eyes as she grabbed the back of his shirt, "down boy."

Tabitha came in, and saw Amara, "hey girl, were heading to the mall, C'mon."

She grabbed Amara, who went along, waving at Tucker as she left. "See you later Tucker," she called out before leaving.

Sam sighed, "Ok, now get your hormones under control Tuck. We have more important things to talk to Danny about." She looked at Rogue, "Private things."

Rogue returned the glare Sam was giving her, "ah don't think so. Ah'm his girlfriend, so you got something to say to him, ya'll can say it to me two."

Sam went pure white," girl…girlfriend." She looked at Danny, who gave a small smile, "Danny, is it true?"

"Um, yea Sam, we, had our first date last night," he replied.

She was completely stunned, and Tucker asked, "but, what about you, special, activities." Tucker used that to cover his half ghost side.

"Wha, are ya talking about him fighting ghosts," said Rogue, with a raised eyebrow.

Now both teens were stunned, when someone else entered. Little Becky came floating in through a wall, holding her teddy bear in one hand.

Tucker looked over at the new comer, then before his mind processed it, looked back at Danny to ask something else. His head snapped back towards the ghost.

"Danny, ghost," Tucker cried, backing up with Sam to give him room to fight.

"I know," said Danny, "I brought her here. Guys, meet Becky. Becky, my old friends I told you about."

She nodded, and looked, "I remember. They aren't going to try and capture me, are they?"

Danny shook his head, "no, they won't. Your safe."

"Danny," said Sam for the first time in a bit, "I think we need to talk for a bit."

Danny nodded, "c'mon, lets go upstairs somewhere private and I'll explain everything." Danny would have taken them to his parents or the Professor, but other then Beast, none of the adult were here. Logan went out on one of his getaways, Ororo was driving the Professor to some sort of meeting, and his parents were out doing some grocery shopping for Ororo.

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks, then followed Danny and Rogue up the stairs.

What Danny would explain to them, would blow their minds.

* * *

Sam and Tucker just sat in Danny's room in complete disbelief. 

They had been there for half an hour, talking about what had happened. Danny told him about Vald, how he had found Becky, his parent's reaction to his half ghost life, and Rogue finished off by telling them about the institute.

Sam asked, "and last night, you two went out on your first date?"

Both blushed, but nodded at the same time. Sam became more depressed then when she had ever felt. When Rogue, still could figure how someone could use that fore a name, said she was Danny's girlfriend, Sam's heart stopped. But when they admitted it, her heart completely shattered. Sam had to admit she lost her chance when Danny left, but it still hurt on the inside.

Tucker got off the topic, "ok, but where was that place that you had me hack in. If they want to keep a hold on security, they need an upgrade badly."

Rogue opened her mouth to answer, when everyone in the room heard in there heads, _"Danny, Rogue, could you please show your guests to my office."_

Tucker jumped and started looking around, "what was that, am I hearing things?"

Danny laughed a bit and their shocked faces, "No, that was the Professor, he's a telepath."

"Yea," added Rogue, "and its best not ta keep him waiting."

The four made there way to the Professor's office, and enter to find Xavier by himself behind his desk.

"No need to worry Danny, Tucker and Samantha are not in trouble," reassured the Professor.

Sam glared, "I would be preferred to be called Sam."

Xavier nodded, "very well. Please, take a seat, all of you." When they did so, the Professor went on, "I realize that Danny and Rogue have both told you what Danny has been through within the past week. I want you to realize this is a safe heaven for mutants of all kind. I created this school for students to learn control of their gifts. But we also have many secrets here, and being that mutant and human relations are almost non-existent, we must not show that we train our skills here. It would make it look like we are training to fight, when all that our students are doing is learning control."

"If this has to do with keeping secrets," said Tucker, "we'll keep them. Heck, it'll be easier then having to cover for Danny every day."

"Hey, leave me out of it," said Danny.

Tucker ignored his friend as he brought out his PDA, "but if your really want to feel safe, at least with your computer sys…what the?" Tucker watched as code began to spring up and literally write itself.

Exactly like he would.

And an alarm went off, one Rogue and Danny knew was Ceribro.

Charles was a bit shocked at this, and rolled over to a computer that he had decide to link to Ceribro so he didn't always have to travel to the lower levels to get to it. Xavier brought up the alert and read the information.

After a moment of silence, the Professor turned, "Well, it seems, Mr. Foley here, is in fact a mutant."

"What, but how," asked Tucker.

Rogue nodded in agreement, "yea, Professor, ah thought you said that a mutants power appears when there really stressed."

"Well, Tuck's always been good with computers," said Sam.

The Professor nodded, thinking aloud, "it could be that Mr. Foley had been given his gift at birth, and never knew about it."

Danny smiled, "welcome to the weird life now Tuck."

"Mr. Foley," said the Professor, shaking Tucker out of his stunned state, "would you like to learn more about this school, and of your gifts?"

Tucker just sat in shock, "Are you sure it just isn't something left over from a ghost attack?"

"Mr. Foley," said the Professor, "from what I have learned in talking with Danny's parents involving ghost, I have learned that should not be possible. Unless you used your PDA when we were having problems with Technis."

"No, I used my home computer," said Tucker with a shake of his head.

Xavier nodded, "then yes, you are a mutant. And from what I have seen both here and inside what we call the danger room, you are more then likely a cyberpath. A mutant whose gift deals with computer electronics and software."

Rogue groaned, "Just what weh need, another Forge."

"No exact like Forge, Rogue," replied the Professor, "because I believe that Tucker here is good with computers and the like, and not with building things."

Tucker nodded, grimacing at the memory of his dad trying to teach him simple car maintenance. That same day, they had to go out and buy a new car after Tucker somehow got the engine in the trunk and replaced the transmission with the steering wheel. It was just better not to ask.

Xavier smiled with a raised eyebrow at Tucker's memory, and went on, "as for your gifts, you say that you've always been good with computers. It could be like others at the institute, like Kurt Wagner, a student that was born with physical changes that makes him look different. It could be, that you powers have grown as you have aged. Were before, you could simple work quickly with a keyboard on a computer, you maybe able to simply think what you want a computer can do, and it will happen."

Sam pointed at Tucker, "you mean he might become another Technis."

"No, at least, not for a long time," replied Xavier.

Tucker looked at the older man, "so, what's going to happen to me?"

Xavier gave a smile, "I will contact your parents, and them we will go and talk in person tomorrow about you coming here."

"But what about Sam," Tucker said. "Without Danny, we've only had each other, and if I'm leaving, she'll have no friends."

Xavier thought for a moment, then gave a smile to the girl in question, "I believe, I will see if your family would allow you here as well. You are more then welcome to join us here at the institute."

Tucker and Sam shared a look as the Professor began to wheel out the room, asking the four to come along so that they could meet the other students.

And the look said clearly, 'what have we gotten into?'

* * *

Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this and thanks to Kage for looking this over and helping me figure out the end. I guess I owe you one dude. And I'll post as soon as I can come up with the next chapter. 


	13. Meeting the New Old Friends

I own nothing in this fic

* * *

Kurt, Max, Kitty, and Scott were sitting in the Kitchen. Kitty and Max were next to each other, sitting off to the side, sharing a piece of Ororo's chocolate cake she had made the night before and they had missed out on it because of their date. Kurt had his own large piece and sat across from Scott, who simply had a soda. 

Kurt looked over at the second new couple of the institute, and couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Everything ok Kurt," asked Scott, seeing the smile.

Kurt nodded, "Ja, I'm just happy for her. Vhen I heard vhat Lance had hit her, I almost vent after him."

Scott nodded, knowing from the start how Alvers was a bad egg. "Yea, I think most of us were ready, but after hearing her tell us how Max went off, I just wished I could have seen it."

Kurt nodded, "Ja, and maybe get in a couple of hits for you Scott?"

Scott just grinned.

"_X-men, please meet in the living room, I have someone to introduce you all to,"_ came the Professor's mental voice.

"Like, more people," said Kitty said with a smile, getting up from her seat. "This place is going to get full at this rate."

"Ja," replied Kurt, trying to balance his plate of cake and fork, not wanting to leave his food behind.

Max just remained seat, "I'll just sit here till you come back, Kitty."

She shook, "nope." She grabbed his arm, "were just meeting more people, so I'm sure the Professor won't mind if you sit in."

"Well, are you sure," asked Max.

Scott nodded from the door, "yea, I'm sure the Professor would have called for all of us, but since the rest of the New Mutants are in the danger room with Logan, he counted them out."

"But," started Max, to be cut off by the Professor once again.

"_It's alright Max,"_ they heard, _"Your more then welcome to join us."_

"See," smiled Kitty, "so like, quit dragging your feet and c'mon." She once again pulled at his arm.

Max sighed as he smiled, if not slightly blushing from embarrassment.

As they approached the doorway to the living room, Jean came down from upstairs. She had been studying for an upcoming test in one of her classes.

She smiled, "hey guys."

Scott of course returned the smile, "hey Jean, how's it going up there?"

Jean groaned as she rubbed her head, "it's being a major pain."

Scott took her hand, "maybe you're just trying to hard."

"Yea, maybe," she replied as they all made there way to the living room.

The older X-men walked into the living room, finding Danny, Rogue, the Professor, and two others none had seen before. They were all sitting, until they walked, in which the one boy in a red beret got up and approached Jean.

"Well," he said, taking Jean's free hand, not even noticing the other in Scott's hand, "Hello, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you, and I just had to obey."

Jean's gave a small laugh as she felt a bit of anger tick off from Scott. She managed to pull herself together, "You know, I know that you're lying about the voices."

The boy gave a smile, "and how do you figure that?"

"I'm a telepath," Jean said with a straight face.

A look of nervousness passed over his face as the girl's jaw opened in surprise, then she and Kitty laughed at him, while Danny and Rogue shared an amused look.

And Scott got between then with a bit of force, "and she's also taken."

"Oh, really, heh, sorry, I'll be good," he said, obviously scared of Scott.

Jean pulled him back a bit, "Scott, its ok."

Tucker backed away, trying to keep space between him and the guy he just ticked off.

The Professor smiled as he said, "Everyone, this is Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson. It is possible that they will become enrolled here at the Institute."

"Vhat do you mean, possible," asked Kurt, pausing from his cake.

The Professor replied, "Both Tucker and Sam came to find Danny, who had forgotten to call them over the past week. And I have just a little bit ago, discovered that Mr. Foley is a mutant, with cyberpathic abilities. We will be travel back to Amity Park tomorrow so that I may speak with his parents to allow him to join us. Sam however, is not a mutant, but both Danny and Tucker do not wish to leave their remaining friend behind, so I have agreed that she may be allowed to join us as well."

"Professor," said Kitty jokingly, "at this rate, we might have to expand the mansion."

The Professor smiled, "yes, well, I think we still have a bit of extra room, Kitty." The Professor turned to Tucker and Sam, "these are the oldest students here at the institute, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Katherine Pryde, Kurt Wagner, and one of the newer students, Max Stanhope." When the Professor pointed to all of them, the each nodded.

Jean asked the Professor, "You said that Tucker was a mutant. How do you know?"

"Ja, and vhats a cyberpath," asked Kurt, a bit confused with the word.

"It seems that Mr. Foley, like Kurt, was born with his gifts," answered the Professor, "and the have begun to grow and evolve further. As for your question Kurt, a cyberpath is simply a telepath, but with computers and electronic devices. Much like Forge being able to create any type of machine, I believe that Tucker will be able to work into any computer system that exists."

"Wow," said Kitty, her geek sided showing a bit, "like, that's cool."

"Hello," said Tucker, reclaiming his voice, "I'm sitting right here."

They all smiled, and the Professor went on, "I felt you should meet our two guests while they remained here for the night, and we will introduce them to the New Mutants after their session with Logan. Until then, Scott and Jean, would you be willing to give Tucker and Sam a tour?"

Jean smiled, "of course." Scott just nodded.

As Tucker and Sam got up and headed for the door, Tucker came up to Scott, "I'm sorry about earlier, if I knew she was taken, I would have kept shut."

Scott smiled at the apology, "hey, it's ok. Believe me, I understand why you would. Just remember she can toss you around with a thought."

Tucker's head tilted to the side a bit, "I thought she was telepath."

Scott just smiled, "Jean is also a telekinetic, meaning she can move things with her mind."

As the groups walked out, they just left a slacked jawed Tucker.

He sighed, slumping his shoulders, "I should have stayed home."

* * *

Kitty was flying as fast as she could, her red leather jacket flipping in the wind. She looked over her shoulder to see Johnny's shadow, coming at her. She gasped, seeing it still had the same red eyes. 

She flew faster, recalling what was happening.

She and Johnny were making out in the ghost zone; his shadow had gone off to cause someone bad luck, leaving the two-biker lovers alone.

And then he showed up, weapon in hand; the ghost known as Plasmius, in a completely white outfit and with an expression of sadistic pleasure.

For no reason, he began shooting his weapon off at every moving ghost. It didn't matter if they were weak, strong, good, or evil. Once the ghost had been hit, they screamed in pain and agony, then seem to visibly change.

"Capture the others and bring them to me," Plasmius called out. The other ghost bowed to him, and then flew off, grabbing others by the dozens.

Johnny and Kitty had been hidden on a rock surface above them, and he told her to run and find help. At that point, a guard from the ghost prison and another ghost in chains came up and grabbed Johnny. He called for his shadow while she got away.

She heard him a moment later scream in pain.

But now, she was flying for her afterlife, in complete fear. Plasmius not only got Johnny, but his shadow too.

A portal opened in front of her, and Johnny's bike roared out, Johnny sitting on the back of it, his eyes cold.

Kitty stopped, "Johnny?"

And was grabbed from behind.

"Come shadow," Johnny said, "we must bring her to the master."

A new portal opened, and shadow flew through, as a smiling Johnny followed.

* * *

After the danger room session, the New Mutants had discovered the possible new students. Most were thrilled, but the idea of another Forge and another Goth wasn't all that appeasing. 

Tabitha, Amara, and Jubilee were in the rec room, talking about the two.

"Sam seems cool," said Tabby, "but god, that Tucker reminds me of Pietro."

Jubilee and Amara laughed, and Jubilee stated, "I'm sure you got more then enough of that when you were with the Brotherhood, right?"

"It was fun over there, but one girl can only take so much ego," said Tabby with a sigh. She turned to her roommate, "what do you think of them?"

"I think I agree with you on Sam, but she does seem nicer then Rogue," she said.

At her pause, Jubilee urged her on, "ok, and what about Tucker?"

Amara blushed sent the other two girls giggling.

"Oh my, does the fiery Magma have a new crush," asked Tabby teasingly.

Amara glared at her friend, "oh shut up Tabitha."

While the three were talking, who but the one they were talking about heard? Why, Tucker of course.

He wasn't so much as eavesdropping, but he had been looking for Danny to ask him, again, about the computer systems here, when he heard the conversation.

Tucker smiled, pulled out his spray, and gave him mouth a couple of sprays to make it smell nice and minty. He placed it back in his pants pocket.

"Hello ladies," he said, turning into the room.

The three girls jumped a bit in surprise, not hearing Tucker enter. When they saw him, they calmed down a bit, but Amara was blushing heavily.

Rather then expose the fact that he was listening in, Tucker once again decided to just go out and play it smooth, "I couldn't help but come to the aid of three charming women."

Jubilee raised an eyebrow with the other girls, "come to our aid?"

"Why yes," said Tucker with a smile, "I heard your ladies call for a man, and so I had to come."

Tabby saw that coming, as the other two girls rolled there eyes, but she didn't miss the small giggle her roommate let slip.

"I know I can get myself a man anytime there Techhead (tabby had decided that should be his nickname), but I believe Amara could use your manly company," she add with a wink to her roommate, who was in shock.

But Jubilee saw that coming, knowing Tabby would be playing the match up game, and she didn't want to miss out and get stuck between the two, "you know Tabitha, I think your right. Let's go find our own men, and leave our knight in shining armor to our real life princess."

But Tucker didn't see that, "Real life princess?"

Tabby smiled, "why yes, so be careful there Techhead, your flirting with royalty." And without another word, the two girls walked out with a smile.

Tucker looked back at Amara, still glaring at her two so-called friends back, and asked, "What did they mean by 'real life princess'?"

Amara sighed, "no one told you?" At his shaking head, she answered, "I come from a small island country called Nova Roma."

Tucker interrupted, "Nova Rome, never heard of it."

"Nova _Roma_," Amara said again, not liking how he just interrupted her, "it's completely hidden from the rest of the world. And I'm the daughter of its king."

Tucker gave a looked, then laughed, "oh, that's a good one. Nova Roma, that cracks me up."

But Amara wasn't joking. And she was getting rather pissed by has attitude. She stood up and slapped him. He stopped his laughing in complete shock.

He looked back at her, "what was that for?"

"For making fun of my home," she said. And with a 'humph' she walked off, head held high in regal fashion.

Tucker waited a moment, then followed out the same door, and ran into Tabby.

She glared at him, then got in real close, "I'll warn you know Techhead. You laugh at my girl again, you'll be the next ghost Danny goes after, got it."

Tucker quickly nodded, and Tabby walked off. Tucker sighed, then looked to his feet, and saw an orange ball.

BOOM!

Tucker jumped as the ball exploded, falling ungracefully onto his ass.

"I really shouldn't have come here," he grumble, lying on his back on the floor.

* * *

Rogue sat, by herself, in the library. It was somewhat late, and Danny had gone out for his nightly ghost patrol. She had been with him most of time he was with Sam and Tucker. Tucker she could somewhat get along with. He was like Pietro with the flirting, but other then that he wasn't too bad. At least he stayed away from the girls that were dating, like her and Jean. And he obviously knew that Kitty was taken, since Max almost never let the girl out of his sight. Kitty didn't seem to mind too much, in fact, Rogue thought the girl enjoyed the attention. 

But Sam, she was something else. She kept giving Rogue glares and sent sad looks at Danny.

Rogue could only guess that the girl was angry at her, and at the same time, upset she missed her chance.

Rogue turn when she heard the door open, her having closed it for some kind of privacy. But with a teleporter and three people who can walk through walls, it didn't happen often.

When the door opened all the way, in walked Sam. She stopped when she saw Rogue.

Sam's face twisted with a bit of anger, "oh, sorry. Was looking for Tucker, didn't mean to bother you."

She turned to leave when Rogue called out, "Ah don't know what ya problem is but ya'll better get over it."

"Excuse me," said Sam, turning back around, "I don't have a problem."

Rogue gave a look, "ya been giving meh pissed looks, and every time ah see ya look at Danny, ya look like ya about to shed tears. So yea, ya'll got a problem."

Sam put her hand on her hip, clearly pissed off, "so what, you're spying on me? Making sure I can't steal Danny from you. You control him with your mind or something?"

"Look," Rogue nearly shout, trying to keep her cool with the girl, "Danny has been the only person ah've touched in two years. Everyone else ah touched, ah drain everything there is about them. Life force, memories, powers, everything. And ah can't turn it off."

Sam had recoiled a bit, "what? But…"

"Danny asked meh out, and ah accept," said Rogue, softer now. "After the date, he changed into his ghost form, and we kissed. Ah have never had that in mah life. And the first boy I touched when ah got my powers, ended up in a coma."

Now Rogue got in her face, seeing how Sam was completely shocked, "so if ya think ah'm controlin' Danny, then ya'll better get of yaself straight girl."

Sam looked down as Rogue walked back to put the book she got out away. After a moment, she whispered loud enough for Rogue to hear, "I'm sorry."

Rogue just glared back, "ah don't need ya sympathy about mah powers, ah get it enough from everyone else."

"No," Sam said, "about the way I've been acting."

She walked over and sat on the chair across from the one Rogue had gotten off of, "I know I missed my chance at Danny, and it was a long time ago. I guess, I'm just mad at you for taking the chance I never did."

Rogue nodded as she sat down in her chair, "ah understand, but ya'll got to move on. If anything, for Danny. Ah'm not going stop being with him, because he's been the only person ah've been able to touch."

"I know," Sam said as she nodded, "I guess I just need a little time."

Rogue nodded, "that's fine, but ya just need to lay off the looks. Ah'm sorry for going off on ya like that, but ya was just ticking me off ta no end."

Sam nodded again in understand, "its ok. But, if you don't mind me asking, well…"

As Sam trailed off, Rogue gave a sigh, "well wha?"

"Is Danny a good kisser," Sam asked.

Rogue blushed a bit, though she tried to hide it, "Why is everyone asking meh if he's a good kisser? Weh only kissed once."

Sam smiled at the mutant, "well, he looks like a good kisser."

Rogue sighed at this, "Yes, he's a good kisser. But he's mah boyfriend." She finished with a glare.

Sam put her hands up defensively, "hey, I know. The whole, look but no touch thing. I'm cool with that."

Rogue smiled. The two began talking within the confines of the Library. It was a start as far as Rogue was concerned, but hey, it was better then getting ticked off.

* * *

So what did you people think, come on, tell me already. And sorry for the long pause, but I had a bit of trouble with coming up the start of the chapter. I just didn't know what to do, and once again, my thanks goes out to Kage for helping me get this chap done, as well as proofing it. Its more then I usally do.


	14. Why Mondays are Bad

I own nothing in this fic

* * *

Danny stood outside of the Danger Room the following Monday morning in his New Mutant uniform. With him were Magma and Berzerker. They were waiting on the number four of their group, Twilight. The combined efforts of the Professor and Kitty managed to convince Max to try out using his powers around others within the confines of the Danger Room. As for Twilight, it was what Max had decided would be his code name. 

As Danny waited, he thought back over the day before. He had gone back to Amity to help convince Tucker's and Sam's parents to let them come to the institute. Tuck's parents didn't have a problem since he would still be in school. Sam's parents wanted nothing to do with her leaving for a freak school, until her grandmother told her to go. When they tried to put their foot down, Grandma Manson threatened to remove their wealth from them, seeing as how she really owned most of it.

But in the end, both Tucker and Sam moved into the institute.

The one thing that did get Danny was the fact that not a single ghost has shown up in the past two days. Not that he was complaining, it was nice to take a break from the fighting, but something just didn't feel right about it to him. The Box Ghost alone shows up at least once a day, if not more.

Max's approached shook Danny from his thoughts, "hi guys."

They looked up and saw him in his own New Mutant uniform and a bit nervous.

"Hey," said Danny giving a half smile, "ready to kick some metal can?"

Max gave a shaky nod, and the four walked into the Danger Room.

They looked up to the control room to see the Professor, Logan, Hank, and Tucker in it. Hank and Tucker were off a bit to the side working on something as well as in deep conversation.

"Alright Twilight," came Logan's voice over the intercom, "this is your first run with a team. It's not the full team because we know you're still not comfortable around others. Just watch their backs and they'll watch yours. You all need to run the course as a group and score above five hundred points."

The group nodded, and head off to start the run.

Up in the control room, Logan and the Professor watched as Twilight and the others began working together. Twilight used his shadow creatures to scout the area ahead to point out where traps were, and the others were able to take them out.

Over to the side, Hank and Tucker were working on a separate computer system. Tucker had been asking ever since he got to the institute to check the things out, and he just gaped at what he saw.

"I can't believe this, not only are you using a Swiss cheese version of a Romus XP firewall," exclaimed Tucker, "but your antivirus is way outdated, five programs running trying to all do the exact same thing in different ways, and your working at half the RAM you should be."

"Those programs are the safety commands of the Danger Room, so leave those alone," replied Hank, watching over Tuckers shoulder as he tried to keep up with the teenager. Screen went by so fast that it was starting to give the scientist a headache, but Tucker seemed like it was normal for him as his hand flew over the keyboard. Hank pinched his nose seeing it as he went on, "and what do you mean by half the RAM? We have more the five hundred Gigabits of RAM working for the Danger Room."

Tucker actually stopped and looked over his shoulder, "you're only working with five? No wonder your burning parts out so fast. Something like this, you need at least a Terabyte of RAM, more if you can get it."

Hank gave the boy a look, "A Terabyte, isn't that over doing it a bit?"

Tucker laughed as he went back to the computer, picking up the same speed as before, "are you kidding? The more RAM you have, the less your computer will freeze up, the less you need to replace it, as well as other parts, and you'll actually be able to do more with the computer then before. Like for those holo simulations. You could run them longer, smoother, and you'll be able to put more into them."

Tucker continued to look through the computer as Hank stood and thought it over. They didn't use the Danger Room's computers at full power because of those problems. They only ever had one console running most of the time, and when more would be up they had a tendency to freeze. And the holo simulations weren't often used because a good third of the time they would go down, and the scenery could never be full expanded as it could be.

Tucker stopped, seeing a stranger file, "hello, what's this?"

Hank looked over Tucker's shoulder at the file. It was named 'Sunhcet.exe,' and it wasn't a file he had seen before.

"I don't know, open it and we'll find out," said Hank.

Tucker nodded, not assuming the file could be anything bad on these computers.

"Safety Protocols offline, engaging full Danger Room sequence," came the automatic voice.

Tucker blinked as text came up on the screen. He read through it aloud, "You fools, for you have unleashed the room's full power upon opening this file. For I, Technus, left this within your computer so that the weapons room would not only kill all human kind, but also learn and grow to where it can grow and stop any aggressor." Tucker looked back at Hank, not need to read the rest of the fifteen-page speech, "oh shit."

"PROFESSOR, HELP," came Amara's scream. They looked out to see everyone weapon within the Danger Room activate and aim at the four teenagers. Ghost was in front, fighting them off as best as he could, right behind him was Magma and Berzerker letting loose everything they had. Right behind those two was Twilight, doing his best to control his shadow creatures and help out where he could.

Tucker went back to the computer, his hands flying over the keyboard at twice the speed, panic written over his face.

"I'm going in there," cried Logan, who turned and ran out at full speed to the Danger Room.

'Damn it, this code's complex,' thought Tucker, watching as screens passed by in half a second, just having enough time to see the information he needed.

Hank moved to help, when the Professor stopped him, "Hank, he knows what he's doing. We'll only slow him down."

"No," said Tucker, "I need him to run a reverse pattern trace. It'll take to long if I do it, because I have to wait for that, and I've got a million other things to worry about."

Hank nodded, "alright." He moved to the keyboard, his own paw like hands flying with practiced skill.

The Professor looked back into the Danger Room. Ghost was still standing, but barely, as he smashed another weapon. Magma was in full magma form for added firepower, but she was hurting to, since one arm was just hanging limp. Berzerker was completely out cold on the floor, and Twilight looked close to passing out. The boy had blood running from his nose and a bit out of the sides of his eyes from using so much of his power.

The Professor sent out a call to all of the mutants, then concentrated on those still standing in the room, _"Focus, all of you, help is on the way. We are doing everything we can to shut it down,"_ he sent telepathically, being that the intercom went down with everything else.

"Hurry Professor," shouted Magma as she melted a spiked mace that had been sent flying at her. She didn't see the fireproof tentacles come up behind her. In a quick snatch, legs, arms, and neck became bound as she was lifted into the air. From above, a buzz saw started coming down right for her neck. She screamed.

"C'MON," shouted Tucker, screens flashing by even faster.

"Tucker, 15.27.18," shouted Hank.

Tucker shouted his thanks, knowing what Hank meant. He followed the path back to where a file was, which Tucker accessed.

"Mess with the best," said Tucker, altering the code of the ghost's virus, "fail like the rest." With the hit of the enter key, the automatic voice kicked in.

"Safety Protocols online. Disengaging full Danger Room sequence. Shutting down Danger Room."

Tucker sighed as he leaned back in his chair exhausted, seeing that in fact, the Danger Room was shutting down. That had been the most complex code he has ever come across, and this coming from Technus was a surprise. Add to the fact that four people, one of which was his best friend, nearly were killed.

Tucker looked back at the file that caused the trouble, when it clicked. "Oh god, how stupid could I have been."

The Professor, who remained with Tucker, looked over curious. Hank had run off once the danger had passed to help check over the four New Mutants. "What is it Tucker."

"The file, the name's a freaking billboard and I didn't see it till just now," he replied. "Sunhcet is Technus spelled backwards. It's my fault."

The Professor wheeled over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's alright Tucker. We had no way of knowing. We would have come across it at some point."

Tucker could only nod, while looking over the now useless code. His eyes went wide, "I guess it is a good thing though. This was set to go off in the next day. Midnight would have started the code, and the next time it was brought up online, the virus would become active. Had it been a single person session, they would have been killed, and we would have been screwed."

The Professor nodded, "then I suppose it was a good thing we find it now, rather then that happened. But it's already in the past. Now come, let's see how they are."

With that, he began to roll out of the Danger Room.

Tucker followed after a moment, thinking, 'coming here was definitely a bad idea.'

* * *

Danny slowly woke later that day, having been exhausted from the run in the Danger Room, and god did he hurt. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in Med Lab. Looking around a bit, he saw Max and Ray also out cold, and Amara awake but look bored with a cast on her arm. 

She looked over and saw he was awake, and waved with her good arm. "Hey," she said quietly.

Danny nodded in her direction, still not all there mentally.

Becky came in, teddy clutched in her arms, fresh tears in her eyes. "Danny," she said quietly, "your awake."

Danny nodded, "yea, and I wish I was still out cold."

Becky didn't even smile at Danny's try for a joke. She flew in close and put her arms around him and cried softly.

Danny became concerned, patting her gently, "Becky, what's wrong?"

"Your hurt," she replied, looking up with fresh tears, "and I didn't help you. I'm sorry."

Danny gave the scared girl a kind smile, "hey, its ok. I would rather you stay safe then get in the middle of a fight."

"But I still should of helped," she stated, going back into his arms.

Danny just sat with her quietly as she sobbed into him. Amara watched with a small smile.

"She really is special," she said out loud in thought. Danny just smiled and gave a nod.

When his stomach growled, he looked at the fire starter, "what time is it?"

Amara looked at the clock, which was right next to her, "quarter past two. The others showed be home soon."

Danny nodded when the door opened.

In walked his mother, who stopped when she saw him up.

"Danny," she gasped. Quickly but quietly she moved to his side and brought him into her own hug, being careful of Becky. When they broke apart, Maddie was giving him a look over, "Danny, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry," he replied, his stomach growling in agreement.

Maddie smiled at her son and looked to Becky, "sweetie, can you go see if someone would bring down some food and tell Hank Danny's awake."

Becky gave a slow nodded, and with one final squeeze, she flew up and through the ceiling.

Maddie looked back to Danny after she watched Becky go through. "I'm so proud of you," she said.

Danny looked back confused, "Why?"

"Even though Hank said most of the systems were down, the camera systems were still active," said Maddie. "We saw how well you defend the others. And I can't tell you how proud I am of you. And I know your father in the same."

Danny just gave a kind smile, "thanks mom."

The door opened again to revel Hank, along with Rogue and Kitty.

"I here our resident half ghost is awake," said Hank with a smile.

Danny smiled as his mother moved away a bit for the doctor to get in, "yea, though I kind wish I wasn't."

Hank nodded as Rogue held back so as not to get in the way. Kitty though went over to where Max laid still, sitting next to him. She moved his black hair out of his closed eyes and just watched him sleep.

After a few moments, Hank proclaimed that after a couple of days rest, he would be good as new. With that, he and Maddie left, leaving Rogue and Danny.

Danny just sighed where he lay, "I can see why you don't like waking up in here."

She smiled as she moved up, taking Maddie's now empty seat, "ya, thou a lot of people find it funny on how ah have the record of waking up in here."

Danny nodded in understanding. He smiled, "at least I've got something beautiful to look at."

Rogue blushed a bit, "flatter."

* * *

Jean placed her textbook down on her desk with a sigh. She had two essays to write for English and Biology. Add on top of that her math homework and studying for the history test for this coming Friday. 

It was turning out to be a long week, and it was only Monday.

The door opened and she heard Jazz, her roommate, enter.

"God, is it always this bad here," she asked, putting her backpack down on her bed.

Jean looked over, "being exposed as mutants doesn't help things."

Jazz just nodded as she rubbed her temples from a headache she's had from most of the day. Pietro tried again to ask her out, and it finally took her screaming in his ear that she wasn't interested to get him to leave. And the add workload for school didn't help ether.

Jean smiled at that. She adds to try and make Jazz fell better, "at least you've got someone to study with."

Jazz gave a small laugh at that, "yea. But I don't think I could really study right now with Danny still in the infirmary." After a moment she stood and made her way to the door, "I'll think I'll go check on him."

Jean looked over, "I think Kitty and Rogue already went down."

Jazz stopped for a moment and looked over, "your point being." Then she stopped and realized that Rogue was Danny's girlfriend. She still wasn't used to that.

Jazz looked over at Jean and saw that the telepath knew Jazz figured it out, and sighed, "Fine, I'll give them a few minutes before I poke my head in. I think I'll go grab a quick bit before dinner."

Jean nodded as Jazz left, and began sorting out the books she needed to work with.

Then she felt someone else enter.

"Scott," she said without turning, "haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

His voice replied, "yes."

She turned and looked at him as he did his best to hide a smile, "I could have been changing, and you do know I have a roommate now so you can't just barge in."

"Well," he started, "I just saw your roommate leave, so I know she wasn't in here, and I would have known if you were changing."

She raised an eyebrow, "oh really?"

He just smiled back, "yes really."

He pulled her into a kiss, not that she was complaining. When they broke apart and she looked up into his shades, "so slim, what can I do for you?"

"I'm going out with Tucker and Sam to help get them things to help them settle in," he replied. He went on, "and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining us."

Jean sighed, "I'm sorry Scott, but I've got way to much school work to deal with. I'm just to swamped to go out and do anything." She looked up with pleading eyes, showing that she really did want to go.

Scott just smiled, "its ok, I understand. I thought I would at least ask you before I left and ended up getting chewed out."

She smiled, "now why would I do a thing like that?"

Scott laughed and was going to reply when Kurt stuck his head in.

"Does no one knock around here," asked Jean as she threw her arms up.

Kurt just blinked in confusion, then looked Scott, "vhat did you do now?"

Scott just glared at the teleporter, "what do you need Kurt?"

"Oh, can I get a ride vith you to the mall," said Kurt, "I'm going to meet vith Amanda there."

Scott nodded and walked over to the door as Kurt's head disappeared. He turned back for a moment, "I'll see you later Jean."

She smiled at him, "of course you will."

And with that he left.

Jean turned and sat down at her desk with a smile. She opened her Biology book to the chapter she needed to work from and began reading. She got the second line when she stopped with Scott in her thoughts. After a few moments of thinking about her boyfriend, she decided that she really couldn't work right now with everything that was going on.

She nodded to herself with the thought that she could just work with Jazz later and stood back up.

"Maybe I'll go see if she's still in the kitchen," Jean thought aloud. And with that, she left to go find her friend.

With thoughts of Scott still in her head, which sent a pleasant tingle down her spine.

* * *

I apologize if the ending was a bit weak, but alot of this chapter was mainly filler. I also need at least one Scott/Jean moment, so I went ahead and put it in here. So just tell me what you think with a review. It just takes a minute out of your time anyway. 


	15. One Mystery Solved, Anothor Open Case

I own nothing in this fic

* * *

Amanda just sat next to Kurt as he talked. She had missed his voice since she was gone for close to three weeks in New York City visiting family there. As it was now, she was sitting in the mall's food court with her favorite fuzzy blue boyfriend talking. "So," she said, "you have eight new people in the mansion?" 

Kurt nodded, "Ja, and most art human like you."

That surprised Amanda a bit, and Kurt saw this and continued, "Ve hav one family that includes a sister that are humans, plus a girl of two friends and zhe institute."

"Was that the girl that came here with you," asked Amanda.

Kurt nodded, "Ja, her name is Sam and the boy was Tucker. Zhere friends of Danny's."

"And that the ghost kid you told me about," she asked, trying to get in straight in her head.

Kurt nodded again, "Ja, unless you vere talking about Becky."

Amanda just shook her head and gave up, "I'm going to have to give up and just meet these people Kurt. To many new names."

Kurt laughed, "it ok Liebling (darling), it does get confusing."

Amanda smiled, "there is one thing I have missed."

Kurt raise an eyebrow, "oh, and vhat is zhat?"

"This," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Kurt was surprised at it for a bit, then closed his eyes, returning it in full. He could say that he loved her more then anything. Amanda looked through his demonic appearance and she made him happy.

Amanda was in bliss, feeling his velvet lip. His image inducer might have hid his natural form, but it didn't change the touch. His fur was so soft and warm that she couldn't help but touch it.

After a moment, they broke apart, blushing madly.

"Vow, I've really missed that," Kurt said with a smile.

Amanda smiled as she moved her chair closer, "so have I Kurt."

The two went back to their conversation, this time Amanda was telling Kurt of her trip. But they never broke apart as they talked. Amanda's parents weren't around, so there was no way she was going to stay away.

He was her fuzzy blue elf damn it, and that wouldn't change if she could help it.

* * *

A few days later, those who had been involved in the Technus repeat were out of the infirmary. Ray and Danny had returned to school, but Amara remained at home until her arm healed and Max had been home schooled to begin with, so he wasn't missing anything. 

It was Thursday night after dinner that found Tucker in the kitchen sitting alone. He was beating himself up all week because of what happened. Yes, he's made screw-ups before, but nothing that bad.

Amara had been thirsty when she entered the kitchen. And she saw Tucker sitting in a chair deep in thought. She just ignored him as she walked pass, still having not forgiven him for making fun of her home. She was in the fridge when he said aloud.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up and over in surprise. She didn't notice till just now he sad he looked.

At her silence, Tucker continued, "I'm sorry about your arm, and what I said. I honestly thought you were joking. If I had known, about ether, it wouldn't have happened."

Amara stood for a moment, then closed the fridge door, placing her back to it and thought for a minute.

"I won't say that I'm not hurt about you laughing about my country," she started. "But apologizing is the first step towards forgiveness for me. As for my arm, you had nothing to do with it."

"No," he said, "I had everything to do with it. If I just stopped and thought of the file name, if I had purged the system earlier, if I had been faster, I could had prevented it."

"But you didn't," she said. She moved in close, placing a hand on his shoulder, "but you did save us in the end." She bent over and kissed his cheek lightly, and whispered in his ear, "thank you."

Before she ran out of the room.

Her face had turned Scarlet, surprised at herself at her forwardness. 'Tabitha must have been rubbing off on me,' she thought. Not that she didn't mind kissing a cute guy.

Back in the Kitchen, Tucker just sat in shook. He reached up and lightly grazed where Amara kissed his cheek as his heart hammered.

'I guess,' he thought, 'coming here wasn't, so bad.'

* * *

Danny walked into the living room to find Max, Kitty, and Rouge all sitting there. Rogue was sitting on a couch by herself while Kitty sat next to Max on a chair, his arm around her. 

"I like, swear to god, I don't know how many people have thought I was a ghost when I walked through things," said Kitty.

Danny blinked when Rogue looked over. She gave a half smile, "hey sugarh, come join us."

He made his way over and sat down next to her, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Were comparing powers," answered Kitty.

Danny blinked, "comparing powers?"

Rogue nodded, "its better then sitting with nothing ta do."

Kitty looked over at Danny, "and you know, I was wondering, just what all can you do, power wise I mean?"

Danny thought for a moment, "well, my transformation and ghost sense if you call those powers. Plus you've seen me fly, shoot ecto-blasts, go invisible and intangible, and overshadow. I can also create a ghost shield, super strength, speed, ghostly wail…"

"Ghostly wail," asked Max.

Danny nodded, "yea, think really loud ear shattering scream that hurts ghosts and any tangible matter. But it takes a lot out of me, and I mean a lot. And I think that is pretty much it."

"Tha's still a tall order," stated Rogue.

Danny shrugged, "its what I got. And I'm not complaining."

Rogue gave a weak but depressed smile, "at least ya'll got some kind of control."

Danny saw it just like everyone else, "hey, you don't have to be afraid with me. I can change if you want me to."

"No," she said, "ya do have to."

"Oh come on Rogue," said Kitty, "you to have like, one moment together. Don't tell me that you don't want it to happen again."

The blue rings appeared around Danny as he transform into his phantom form next to her, "its ok Rogue."

Rogue smiled, removing a glove. She pressed her hand against his face, feeling his cool, almost cold, skin.

Kitty saw the look in her roommate's eyes, and motion for her and Max to leave them alone. Max nodded and the crept out.

"Ah shouldn't be forcing ya," said Rogue, pulling her hand away.

But Danny took it before she could, placing it back on his cheek, "its ok Rouge, really. I want you to be happy, and your not hurting me."

Rogue smiled as a small tear formed in her eye. She wanted to hold him so close, but was still so afraid. In the short time they've been together, she felt close to Danny. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

Danny saw the look and pulled her close, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm here for you Rogue," he said quietly, "and I always will be."

* * *

Maddie watched from just outside the room, not having been spotted by ether teenager in their tender moment. She walked away as they shared a kiss, thoughts going through her head. 

'There has to be some way to help that poor girl,' she thought. 'I can invent brand new ghost technology, so this should be easy. Mind you, I didn't have to worry about someone's actual life before, but it's still important.

She made her way to the rec room to find Jack watching cartoons again. She sighed as she plopped down next to him.

Jack didn't say anything as he watched his show, but put his arm around his wife. Maddie looked on to see a brown haired boy slam his hand onto some kind of watch. The screen changed as it showed the boy change into some kind of diamond creature.

Maddie blinked, "Jack, what is this?"

"Oh this," he replied, "its called Ben 10. That boy that just changed has an alien watch that can change him into ten different aliens at the push of a button, and after a bit he changes back to normal."

Maddie watched the cartoon, and an idea snapped into her head. She launched up and gave her husband a bear hug, "OH JACK, YOUR BRILANT!"

Jack blinked, "I am. I mean, of course I am. What did I do now?"

"You just answered a very important question I had," Maddie replied with a calculating look in her eye. "We need to see the Professor now. Maybe Tucker and Dr. McCoy as well."

"But, can't it wait," pleaded Jack as she started to drag him off.

"No, it can't Jack," she replied, her mind racing, "This is to important."

"But it's the one episode I've missed," cried Jack as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

It was the night of the same day as Danny was flying through the sky, looking for ghosts. It had been at least a week since he last saw one, which was to weird, even for him. Something was going on. 

He floated down onto a rooftop to think.

"What is going on," he thought aloud, "someone is doing something, and all of the other ghosts are afraid or something."

"Not quite," came a voice that made Danny spin around, only to be stopped in shock.

Floating in midair was Plasmius in all his glory.

"Vlad," cried Danny, "I thought you died."

Plasmius smiled, "oh sugar cookies Danny, I did. But I only lost my living body, and by doing so, I have gained more ghostly powers then before. And with the help of a few of humanities, more unique mutated species, I have become the ruler of the ghost zone. And before I forget, I must thank you and your parents for the ghost portal."

Danny blinked and then shouted out, "you did steal the ghost portal."

"But of course," said Plasmius, "I did leave a message behind for you."

"That was before I found out you had supposedly died," he replied.

Plasmius thought that over, "ok, I can see the confusion there."

"So, why are you here Vlad," demanded Danny, finally deciding to get to the point, "what do you want?"

"Why, what else, you as my son, your idiot father destroyed, and your mother married to me," came his reply in one breath and a smile.

Danny growled, "don't you ever give up Vlad?"

"Oh ginger snaps, of course not Danny my boy," replied Plasmius with a gentle shake of his head. "I won't stop till I get what rightfully mine."

"Well, you ain't getting it Vlad, I'll stop you anyway I can," Danny replied, igniting his ecto-blasts.

Plasmius glared, sighed, and then snapped his fingers. Up floated Johnny 13 with his shadow, Skulker, and Youngblood.

"If you won't come willingly, I'm sure these four can help you decide," said Plasmius. "When you three are done with him, bring him to my lair."

"Yes master," all three said.

Plasmius nodded and began to fly away when he stopped. "Oh Cheeto's," he said, then turned to Danny, "tell your mom I said Hi." Then flew off.

Danny growled as the four took up a half circle in front of him. "This is not good," mumble Danny as he tumble a communicator switch on his belt.

Thankfully, his mom demanded he take it with him, and when active, told her and the others Danny needed help and they could us it to locate him.

At that same moment, Youngblood raised his peg leg, which changed into a cannon and Skulker aimed an ecto-blaster at him.

"Time to move," he cried, phasing down into the roof as the blast passed over-head. Danny landed in a dark room and just took a moment to figure out where he was when he hit by Johnny's shadow, hard enough to be sent flying through the glass window front. Danny rolled with it and landed on his feet, sending a blast at the shadow creature, forcing him back into the store.

A bike engine came to Danny's ear and turned to see Johnny fly by and clothes line the boy child.

Danny took the hit at full force and tumble against the ground, when Skulker grabbed him from under the pavement by the ankle. Skulker went up and spun around, throwing Danny into a wall. Which cracked from the force.

Youngblood then appeared and hit Danny with a blast from his pirate hook, forcing the wall to crumble on top of Danny.

'Damn it, how did they get so good,' Danny thought as the three humanoid approached. 'I got one chance, let it work.'

Taking a deep breath, Danny screamed, putting all his power into his voice in the most powerful Ghostly wail that he could muster.

The three stopped and gripped their ears as glass all around them shattered.

But it didn't last no, and Danny collapsed in a coughing fit, his body changing back to human form due to his lack of power.

The three ghosts stood once again, and along with the fourth joining them, approached Danny once again, as if unfazed by the attack.

When a pair of blue blast struck Skulker and Youngblood. Danny looked to see his mother and father in full ghost fighting gear, along with Tucker and Sam, both with thermoses in hands.

Jack grinned, knowing just who was left, "I've been waiting a long time to use this." He raised a Fenton Anti-Creep stick to Jazz's one time Boyfriend. When jack went to strike, Shadow struck Jack hard enough to send the man flying back into the Fenton RV.

Maddie raised her Fenton Bazooka, "try this on for size," and fired at the leaving shadow. A mini portal opened and Johnny's shadow was sucked inside.

Now alone against the Fenton's, Johnny turned and raised fists.

Jazz popped out of the RV, smiling, "sorry Johnny, not this time." She took aim and fired her own ecto-blaster, turning Johnny into and ecto blob with the first shot.

Tucker smiled as he sucked the blob into the thermos with Skulker.

Maddie put down her bazooka and ran to Danny's side, seeing his eye swell on his black and blue face.

"Looks like it worked," he said, before passing out in pain.

Jazz had seen Danny beat up, along with Tucker and Sam both, but they all agreed that this had been the worse.

Maddie just looked at him and cried lightly. After a moment, she and Jazz moved him into the RV and made there way home. She hated herself for not being quicker. She knew she was luck he was still alive, but it still hurt her to see her son in this condition.

Jack saw his son covered in bruises. No stupid remarks, but he didn't feel right seeing it. He would make it up to his son, somehow. He promised himself this.

And even though he was out cold, Danny's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to think about one thing.

'Why does Vlad need the Ghost portal and how is he controlling ghosts?'

* * *

Ok, more loving fluff, don't ask why I'm putting so much in this story unlike the others, but that's just what I'm coming up with. Andlike before with the Scott/Jeanmoment, I just had to put in at least one Kurt/Amanda momenth as well. I hope you people liked it. But what do you think about it all? C'mon, you know you want to review, so do it already. 


	16. Rogue's in Control Now

I own nothing in this fic

* * *

Hank came out of the infirmary with a sigh. Those gathered stood if they were sitting or just turned to the doctor. Present was Danny's parents, Xavier, Logan, Jazz, Rogue, Tucker, Sam, and Max with Kitty. Above them was Becky floating in midair. 

Hank looked at the people gathered, and spoke aloud, "he's resting. It will take time, but he will recover."

"How bad is it," asked Maddie, arms crossed in fear of the worst.

"Three broken ribs, concussion, and multiple sprains in both legs is the worst of it," replied Hank. He went on with a look of sadness, "had it not been for his ghost form, I fear it would have been far worse."

There was an uncomfortable silence among all those gathered, when Becky broke the silence, "can we see him?"

"One or two at a time, and allow him to rest," replied Hank with a nodded, "but no more then that."

A few in the group nodded, and Maddie turned to Rogue, "you should go in first, we'll give you some time."

After a moment, Rogue nodded and stepped in past Hank.

She entered the infirmary once again to find him sleeping on a bed. Danny had bandages visible around his head and his chest, but was resting peacefully.

"Ya just can't stay out of trouble, can ya sugarh," she said quietly to herself, feeling a tear threatened to shed. But she wouldn't cry, she would be strong for him.

And of course Danny gave no reply.

Rogue sat down on the bed and just watched him sleep. She took his hand in her glove-covered hand and stroked in gently. She so desperately wanted to hold him, to put her arms around him, to show just how much she cared.

* * *

When Rogue stepped inside the Infirmary, the doors slide shut behind her. Everyone else just waited for something, anything. Kitty and Max went off, at least feeling better knowing Danny was ok 

Finally, the Professor spoke, "Mrs. Fenton, I will be in contact with a friend of ours. A boy known as Forge, and he will help you with your project."

Maddie nodded, her, Jack, Hank, and Tucker all knowing what she was talking about.

But Sam had been left out of the loop, "what are guys talking about?"

Tucker looked at her, "Mrs. Fenton came to me, Mr. McCoy, and the Professor with an idea on how to help Rogue control her powers."

Sam got the idea and nodded.

After a few moments, the other left, leaving Danny with Rogue. They could only hope things would look up.

* * *

One month later:

Danny had in fact made a full recovery in about a week after the fight. Since then, it had been agreed that whenever Danny went out, Becky went with him and the other ghost hunters would be on stand by incase more problems came up.

However, in that month's time, there had been no sign of Vlad or any ghost for that matter. And because of it, everyone had become worried about just what would happen should they show up again.

But not everything was bad during that month. Becky had taken up calling Danny her 'big ghost brother' and spent a lot of time with Rogue as well. Tucker did his best to woo Amara, but half the time ended up flat on his face literally. Max and Kitty had become a very close couple, almost as close as Scott and Jean, the only thing missing was the telepathy to bind the two together.

Sam had become friends with Rogue, so they weren't fighting over Danny and actually getting along. Though it was a bit weird to see her stare at the Brotherhood's direction every once in a while. Though when asked, she blushed a bit and said whoever asked to butt out and walked away.

One interesting thing that has happened within this time was the arrival of Forge. He would show up and disappear along with Mr. McCoy, Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and the Professor. This raised many questions, and no one with answer the questions given to them.

It was now on a weekend at the institute and things were going well. Rogue was reading once again in the library while Max sat of a bit of to the side with his own Mystery novel.

Rogue turned the page when the Professor came into her head, _"Rogue, could you and Danny come down to Hank's lab."_

"_Ok Professor,"_ she thought back with a sigh, placing her bookmark in the book she was reading and got up and left.

She stepped into the rec room to find Danny watching something on TV.

He looked over when he saw her enter, "hey Rogue, everything ok?"

"The Prof wants use down in Hank's lab," she replied, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder.

Danny flicked off the television and made his way to her, "any idea why?"

"No, ah don't sugarh," she replied.

Danny nodded and they made their way down to the lab. They stepped in to find Danny's parents, along with Forge, Tucker, Hank, and the Professor. The one thing in common was they were all sharing a grin of some sorts.

And if they could point their grins, they would be pointed at Rogue.

"Wha," she asked, a little uncomfortable at the looks.

The Professor began, "shortly before Danny's last ghost fight, his parents came to me with an idea. At first, I was sure if it would have been wise to try what they were planning, but now I believe that it's for the best."

"And what is that," asked Danny, not sure if he should like where this is going.

Forge pulled out a small watch, "this." Both teens blinked at it, and he went on, "it's a special power regulator that we made just for Rogue. It will not only allow her to control her powers, but the powers of the other mutants she has drained at one point or another."

Rogue was shocked at this, "wha?"

"There are some things were going to need to work on," added Tucker, "but we've done all we can without you."

Danny asked, seeing as how Rogue had yet to recover, "what kind of problems?"

"For one, once it goes on, it can never be taken off again," said Forge. "But we also need her to drain you."

That snapped Rogue out of her daze, "wha? Why would ah want to drain him."

Hank answered, "Between what we have learned about ecto-plasim from the Fenton's, we know that you need Danny's powers for it to operate properly."

After a moment of thinking, she looked to Danny, trying to say something.

But when she couldn't get the words out, he said, "I'll be ok Rogue. If it helps you, I want to do anything I can."

Rogue closed her mouth, and then nodded a thank you. She turned back to the others, "alright, now wha?"

The two stepped forward, still having been near the door and Forge handed Rogue the watch. She looked if over, noticing the black leather and matching face, which was also black.

"First, put it on to where it's comfortable," said Forge. Rogue complied, slipping it onto her bare left wrist.

"Alright, now, you just need to drain Danny," said Forge, "and if we got it right, well, you'll just have to wait to see."

Rogue nodded and turned to Danny, "are ya sure ya want to do this."

Danny nodded, and held out his hand. After a moment, Rogue threw caution to the wind and took his hand with her own bare hand.

The familiar rush passed through her, as everything about Danny rushed into her. After a moment, Danny fell backwards into Hank's waiting arms. His father rushed to check him and felt relived to see he was all right.

Rogue however, was standing on shaky legs. Her wrist began to itch under the watch. She looked to it, as the face light up bright green. A headache began to form in Rogue's head as if Beast was jumping up and down on it.

It was so painful, that she blacked out.

* * *

Rogue woke to something weird. It was quiet in her head. No voices of people she's drained. It was as if she was alone. 

"Rogue," she heard Danny ask, "Are you awake."

"Ghad, wha hit meh," she said, rubbing her head.

"Forgive us Rogue," she heard the Professor say, "we had no idea what would have happened once the watch became active."

Rogue final opened her eyes and looked at the device in question. It currently read ten at night.

She growled, "all of that, just for a watch that ah can't take off?"

Forge, who was standing behind the Professor's wheelchair shook his head, "no, press the button on the side."

She growled, but did so. When she pressed the button, the clock face disappeared, and a list appeared with two columns.

Normal/Nightcrawler

Cyclops/Mystique

Toad/Blob

Ghost/Jean

Magneto/Sabertooth

Quicksilver/Avalanche

Juggernaut/Storm

Beast/Multiple

Shadowcat/Rogue (AN: I would have made two colunms but the editor doesn't like that idea, so just image it)

Rogue stared at it for a moment, but was wondering what they had meant. Minus the normal and her name, she had drained all of these people.

"That list you see are the people you've drained Rogue," said the Professor.

Forge picked up, "and if you turn the dial around the watch face, the selection will change. Twist until you pick who you want, then press down on the face. To go back to the watch without changing it, just press the button on the side."

Rogue didn't know what to say, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Danny smiled, "your in control now Rogue. And you can touch again."

Unsure what he meant, she looked to see his bare hand, on her bare shoulder. She was completely shocked.

She looked back to Danny, asking, "is this, a dream?"

Danny smiled, "no Rogue, its real."

This time, she wasn't afraid to cry. She was to damn happy not too.

The Professor smiled, as he and Forged rolled out, giving the two some time.

When they were alone, Rogue smiled at her boyfriend, "thank ya Danny."

He smiled, "anytime Rogue."

The two came together, kissing for the first time without any kind of powers.

* * *

Everyone minus Rogue and Danny were standing in the living room, wondering what was going on. 

And in walked the two people in question. Everyone stopped and looked at the two, and more importantly, the two holding hands without protection.

Rogue and Danny just smiled, when the Professor spoke aloud, "as I'm sure you can all see, yes, Danny and Rogue are holding hands. Thanks to the invention created by Maddie and Jack Fenton, along with the help of Forge, Tucker, and Hank, they have created a device that allows Rogue to control not only her own powers, but those that she has drained from in the past."

Kitty squealed in delight as she ran and hugged her best friend, "Rogue, I'm so happy for you."

Rogue gave a rather large smiled as she braced herself, "thank ya Kitty. But from now on, knock. Am ah clear?"

Kitty just grinned.

Time seem to fly by as every gave there own hugs and handshakes to Rogue, but soon she was seated with three of the watches creators in the Professor's office.

"Now Rogue, I realize this takes a large strain off of you," said the Professor. "But there are restrictions. The powers that are now stored in the watch will never grow. Jean, Kitty, Danny, they may all become more powerful as time moves on, but you and your powers will not. You will also be able to only use one person's power at a time. And your body will only be able to keep one person's power for half an hour before you change back to the default, which will be normal."

"Ah got a question about that, wha is the difference between 'Normal' and 'Rogue,'" she said.

The Professor smiled, "That's quite easy. 'Normal' will allow you to touch anyone as if you were a normal human being, which is what the watch has been programmed to go back to when you are tired or knocked out. As for 'Rogue,' it will allow you to use your old draining powers as before." When Rogue nodded in understanding, the Professor went on, "also, you are aware that you cannot remove the watch, because in doing so, it would remove everything connected to it, and it could be harmful towards you, which is why I wasn't originally going to allow it. But I can see already that it was a good thing I did allow it."

Rogue smiled, "yea, and thank ya'll for wha you did."

Maddie smiled, "its alright Rogue. You're good for Danny, so it's just our way of helping. Which reminds me," she turned to her husband, "I think its time, that we had the talk with our son."

Jack looked at her for a moment, and then the light dawned in his eyes, "the _talk_?" Maddie nodded and Jack smiled, "I'll get the slides."

The Professor shook his head as Maddie followed her husband out. He looked at Rogue, "alright, I believe that it is late enough. Will see how well the device works in the morning."

Rogue nodded and left the Professors office, looking at the thing.

Being able to touch seemed like a dream to her, but within the past day and all that has happened, she felt like she was living in a dream that she hoped would never wake up from.

* * *

The following morning, Rouge found herself in her uniform in the Danger Room by herself. However, her gloves were missing, seeing as how she didn't need to worry about draining someone anymore. She could see the other X-men along with Danny watching her in the control room. 

"Alright Rogue," called the Professor through the intercom, "will start by having you chose who you want to use first, then will go on from there."

Rogue nodded and looked at the list of powers on her watch. Turning the watch, she selected Jean. 'Lets see how well I use miss populars powers.'

Pressing down on the watch face, the watch made a winding sound.

A surge of power erupted from her wrist, and it made he arm feel warm as it came up and covered the rest of her body. Rogue closed her eyes, feeling Jean's voice enter her head as if it had been there before when she had drained the girl. She felt her feet leave the ground, and after a moment of floating in midair, she opened her eyes to find herself floating in front of the control center.

Rogue could also see her reflection. The white streak in her hair was now a light shaded of pink and the rest seemed redder. The rest looked normal to her.

"All right Rogue, will try a bit on one of Jean's training course," came the Professor.

Rogue nodded as she floated down, the same time ball throws appeared around the room. She knew she had to use Jean's telekinetic abilities to shoot the balls thrown at her into a goal under each cannon to stop the program.

In the control room, Danny watched Rogue catch rubber ball as throw them back. She was a bit off, but it seemed that she was getting the hang of it.

He asked aloud, "why did she choose Jean for her first go?"

Jean sighed, "She, never really liked me. I was always Miss Popular to her and she thought everyone treated me special because of it."

Danny nodded, and looked back out to Rogue. 'She is good. I wonder how good she would be if she used my powers,' thought Danny.

"_I could try that next if you want to spar for a bit,"_ he heard Rogue say in his head. She turned and smiled at him.

He gave a slight nod to show it was fine with him along with a smile of his own.

So, forty-five minutes later. Danny and Rogue squared off. She had changed back to her normal self fifteen minutes, and she took a break so she wouldn't be too tired to fight.

"You sure you want to do this Rogue," he asked, still in the New Mutants uniform.

Rogue nodded, "ya, ah do want this sugarh, so lets go."

Danny smiled, "alright then." Widening his stance, he called out, "I'm going ghost," and changed into his phantom form.

Rogue twisted her watch face to 'Ghost,' and pressed down on the face. The same feeling as before entered her, this time feeling Danny inside her head.

After a moment, she opened her eyes, widen her own stance and called out, "Ah'm going ghost!" Ring form around her like Danny, and passed over her own body. Her green and black X-men uniform changed colors. Her normal black under piece went from black to white, along with her boots. And her dark green top turned to a light purple color as her shoulder pads and belt transformed into a metallic dark blue. Her eyes, Rogue's normal dark green eyes, turned to glowing green eyes, showing the ecto-plasim within her. Her hair changed as well, going from the white streak and brown hair, to white hair with a pitch-black streak.

"Well sugarh," she said, lighting an ecto blast the same time as Danny, "lets go."

* * *

The watch idea came of course from Ben 10, which I think works well with Rogue being able to have multiple powers. I also having Blobs, Juggernauts, and Sabertooths powers might be overkill to some, but nothing says I'm actually going to use them. Because other then Rogue, Danny's and the normal setting on it, all the mutants I got came off of the episode 'Self Possessed' which showed most of these mutants were inside of Rogue. Hope you people still enjoyed it. 


	17. Betrayal and Visions

I own nothing in this fic

* * *

Danny and Rogue circled each other, seeing who would make the first move. It turned out to be Danny, sending an ecto-blast at Rogue, who countered with a ghost barrier. Pushing it forward, she rushed Danny with the shield intact. 

Having never tried that himself, Danny was surprised, but quickly overcame it and moved to the side, then attacking Rogue's side with a few punches.

Rogue blocked and the two began exchanging blows.

To Danny, it was kind of scary seeing his girlfriend fight with his powers.

But to Rogue, she knew he was holding back. "C'mon sugar, at least try to hit me." With that, she sent a charged punch at him, connecting with his stomach.

Danny was hit back, but still landed on his feet, wincing a bit from the blow. But he smiled, "you want me to hit you?" Rogue smiled with a nod as she fell into a ready position.

And Danny disappeared, turning invisible in the middle of the fight. Rogue glared at the place where Danny once was, but waited to see if she could hear him coming.

Until a pair of hands grabbed her feet and pulled them out from under her, sending her falling face first into the metal floor of the Danger Room.

Rogue looked over her shoulder as Danny appeared, still holding her feet as he crouched over her.

She growled as he smiled and asked, "Does that count as a hit?"

Rogue glared, then smiled, flying straight up, phasing through the roof at a fast speed.

For where Danny didn't see it coming and slammed face first into the ceiling and releasing his hold on Rogue.

Danny floated in midair, holding his nose.

Rogue phased her head through the ceiling, upside down, and smiled at Danny, "yea, I think that counts as a hit."

Danny gave his own glare, "you're having quite a bit of fun, aren't you."

"Just a little sugar," replied Rogue with her normal half smile.

This continued on for a bit, till finally Rogue's watch switched off and she turned normal.

By this time, both were sweaty and tired, especially Rogue, having run two back-to-back Danger Room sessions.

But both were smiling, they had actually had fun with there sparing match.

"Ah must say, ya got some moves sugarh," said Rogue, resting against a wall outside the Danger Room.

Danny smiled, rubbing her back a bit, "hey, you weren't bad yourself."

Rogue smiled, enjoying the feeling of Danny's hand on her back, rubbing away what felt like her stress and soreness. She seemed to be falling for Danny more and more. He was so sweet to her, and always did things for her.

She was just happy to be with him.

* * *

Magneto was not happy, not a bit. This, Plasmius, had managed to gather his ghost force, but other then trying to get this, Danny Phantom to join him, he has done nothing to help mutant kind as Magneto was promised. 

He entered the room that held the ghost portal, seeing Plasmius order a ghost who retreated into the portal.

"Plasmius," sounded Magneto. The ex-half ghost turned at the called of his name, looking at Magneto who continued, "When will you be finished with your taking control of the ghost zone? I wish to continue on with our plans to place mutants where they belong and place the humans were they belong."

But Plasmius only smiled, "why, I've already finished taking control of the ghost zone."

This please Magneto, "very well, then we will make preparations to move on with our plan."

"You mean my plan," replied Plasmius, giving an evil smile.

Magneto knew he shouldn't like this, "I can still take the ghost portal from you, removing your power from the ghost zone."

Plasmius nodded, then waved his hand. Out of nowhere, five ghosts appeared and grabbed from all sides. Two more appeared, form a field of some sort around Magneto.

Trying to fight back, Magneto tried to use his powers to free himself, only to find that they would not work.

"Oh cheese doodles, I'm sorry," said Plasmius, "are you trying to use your powers over metal. I'm afraid it won't work. You see, these two ghosts are going to be with you and your acolyte friends, who are being rounded up as we speak even now. And with these two around, they can actually disable the powers of mutants like you."

With another wave of his hands, Magneto was sent through the portal. Vlad smiled, knowing his plan was coming together.

"With the humans and mutants removed from this world, the ghosts I control can control the remaining creatures and I can rule over both," smiled Plasmius. He pulled out a doctored picture from his pocket, one of him and Maddie Fenton in an embrace with a smiling Danny in the background. Shedding a slight tear, he also said aloud, "and I'll have the family of my dreams."

Laughter filled the air, not knowing of a pair of raven eyes watching him.

With a squawk, it flew off through a hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Mystique, knew not to trust that Plasmius, and was glad she didn't make herself known to him. He wasn't even a mutant for crying out loud. 

She hadn't even known about ghosts until she learned of Danny Fenton, but Plasmius seemed to have too many screws loose for her.

And not only has Plasmius gained an army of these ghosts, but he has captured Magneto and said that the other acolytes were also being capture.

She needed to lay low, and come up with a plan to not only win back Magneto and the others, but to defeat Plasmius.

Things could not get worse for her.

* * *

Kitty and Rogue were in there room, getting ready for bed. It was a long day for Rogue, having run two more sessions after the sparring match with Danny, trying out Nightcrawler's and Storm's powers. And all Rogue really cared about was falling asleep for the night. 

When a knock came to the door.

Kitty walked over and found Amara was on the other side.

"Hey Kitty," she said shyly, "Can we talk?"

Rogue, overhearing this, piped up, "ah'm not leavin, ah'm dead on mah feet as it is."

"Oh c'mon Rogue, it's cool," said Kitty, looking back at her roommate. She turned back to the fire starter, "come on in Amara."

"Are, you sure," she asked.

Kitty nodded, "just ignore Rogue. You're more then welcome to come in. What do you need?"

Amara came in and sat on Kitty's bed, fumbling a bit with her hands. "I was wondering something," she said. Then looked up at Kitty, "how did, you feel about Max before you two started dating?"

Kitty gave the girl a look and Rogue stopped with removing her makeup and looked over.

"Wha, what do you mean," asked Kitty, trying not to blush, but not doing really well.

"Well, you and Max are really close, and," she said, not sure how to continue.

"Not ta intrude," said Rogue, "but does this hav ta do with Tucker?"

Amara blushed at the question, but nodded, "yes."

"Oh my god, did he finally ask you out before he fell onto his face," asked Kitty, jumping slightly where she stood.

"Well, no," Amara said, smiling, "but, I've been thinking about asking him."

"Are you really," asked Kitty, leaning in a bit.

Amara nodded nervously, "yes. He's just really sweet and he tries so hard. And the way he talks, just make me feel…funny. I don't know how to explain it, but when he goes on about tech stuff, I just lose myself in that voice."

Kitty giggle, "oh, you got it bad girl."

Amara blushed deepened.

Rogue rolled her eyes, knowing how giggly Kitty would get while this would go on. And all Rogue wanted to do was go to sleep.

But Kitty actually became serious, "like, you do know you would probably get caught up in the whole ghost hunting thing. I mean, Tucker and Danny are real close and Tucker is all ready to run out anytime Danny might be in trouble."

Amara nodded, "I know, and I'd be willing. But, that's not what I came here to ask."

"Oh," said Kitty, "then what?"

"Well, what if Tucker says no, I mean," she said, "he's been after me for a month now. What if he gets bored with me?"

"Gad, ya came to ask that," said Rogue.

Kitty laughed at the question, "Amara, I think he has it in for you just as bad as you got it for him."

"Do, you think so," asked Amara.

Rogue turned around, having finished with taking off her normal every day makeup. She looked at the Nova Roma Princess, "Amara, ah'm with Danny a lot. And so is Tucker. And when Tucker gets going, if it isn't some kind of techno babble, its normal you."

Amara perked up, "really? He really talks about me? What does he say?"

Rogue sighed, knowing she shouldn't have said anything. "Wha doesn't he say. The hair on ya head, your laugh, your smile. Half the time ah just wanted to drain him ta shut him up. The two things stopping me were Danny and the fact that ah don't want his thoughts on ya in mah head."

Amara gave a dreamy smile, "he really says that stuff?"

"Yes," growled Rogue, "now, ask him out tomorrow and get it over with."

"Ok, I will," said Amara, standing up, "thanks you two."

Rogue nodded and moved to her bed as Kitty walked Amara to the door. When Amara was gone, Kitty turned to Rogue, "I, like, thought Amara came to talk to me, not you."

"What, ah just want to sleep," grumbled Rogue, "Ah went through the danger room four times to work with this new watch. The two of ya would have been up half the night talking. And ah don't want to be up all night. Beside, it worked out in the end, so just drop it."

Kitty huffed, but with a smile. She sighed a moment later, "at least those two will finally get together."

Rogue just nodded, to say she was exhausted worked out quite well. And having to stay up talking didn't really wake her up ether.

Because Rogue was passed out before her head hit the pillow.

Only to seem awake in a fog. She was wearing her sleep clothes, but she wasn't sure what was happening.

"Mommy," Rogue heard behind her. Spinning around, Rogue saw a little girl, and was shocked by her appearance. She was five years old, with two-color hair like Rogues, but with black and brown. And dark blue eyes. In her hands, was Becky's teddy bear.

She spoke again, looking straight at Rogue, "mommy, when will daddy be home?"

Rogue was to shock to speak, when a ghost seemed to erupt from her body. It was and older version of herself, in her late twenties at least, still with the power control watch on her wrist.

The older Rogue bent down and took hold of the child with a smile, "daddy should be home soon. He just went out with aunt Jazz to hunt a pesky ghost."

As if on cue, an older Danny Fenton came in, flying through the wall and changed to his human form. Danny was taller and his hair was graying a bit on the sides like his father.

The little girl shouted in delight, "yeah, daddy's home."

As the girl ran to her father's arms, Rogue finally gasped at the new. "What is this?"

"Your future," came a new voice. Rogue spun around and braced herself when she saw the person of that voice.

The green tattooed face of Mesmero.

Rogue balled her fist, "wha are ya playing at?"

"This is no game Marie," replied Mesmero. "I am simple here to help."

Growling at him calling her by her first name, "People like you don't help without something ta gain."

"Unless, someone else is in control," replied Mesmero, blinked his eyes a single time. Which started glowing bright green, much like Danny's in his ghost form, surprising Rogue. He continued, "Forgive me for this form, but something powerful is within Ms. Grey and Mr. Xavier is far too powerful fore me to overshadow."

"You're ah ghost controllin Mesmero," thought Rogue a loud.

Mesmero nodded, "that is correct. I am Clockwork, and I do my best to lend a helping hand to Danny here and there, but I can only do so much before the Observers step in and stop me from doing all I can."

"Then why are ya coming ta meh," asked Rogue, putting her hands on her hips.

Mesmero, or Clockwork as he called himself, sighed. He replied, "Should I make contact with Danny, I'm afraid the results will be catastrophic. And I'm afraid there's one more thing that prevents me to going to Danny." He pointed to Rogue, "Both your future and Danny's future lies with you."

Rogue blinked, "wha are ya talking about?"

Clockwork sighed, "Things are in motion that could destroy your world, turning it into a second ghost zone. The only person who can stop this from happening is Danny Fenton. But a great trail awaits him, as well as those he knows. But it all comes down to one choice for you."

Rogue was definitely not liking where this was going, "and what choice is that?"

"Stand with Danny is his darkest hour or leave him to his own working," answered Clockwork.

"Of course I'll stand with Danny," replied Rogue, insulted that she wouldn't.

Clockwork nodded, "then maybe you should see the, other possible future in store."

The world around Rogue changed, showing a world destroyed. Buildings reduced to rubble, skeletons littering the ground.

"Wha is this," Rogue asked.

"This is what will happen should you choose wrong," replied Clockwork, moving next to her. "Should you follow Danny, you would fall in battle. As a result, Danny will lose, seeing as how the most important thing will have been lost to him, Danny will give up his fight." Without saying anything more, he pointed to a hill.

Rogue looked in the direction that Clockwork pointed. She saw stones with writing, but couldn't read it. Moving closer, she felt her blood run cold.

The stone were tombstone. And the one standing right in front of her, was her own. Dozens covered the hillside, many she recognized. The Professors, Jean's, Scott's, Kurt's.

"This, is what happens, if," Rogue stated, completely shocked.

Clockwork slowly nodded, "I'm afraid so. This is your most likely future should you fight along side Danny."

"But," started Rogue.

But Clockwork interrupted, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid our time is up. The final choice will come down to you. I am sorry that I cannot help anymore. I must also stress one point. You cannot tell anyone what I have shown you here. Should it be discovered before the time, everything in both the ghost world and the human world could be far worse. I wish you good luck."

"But," Rogue said, suddenly awake. She sat in bed, completely shocked.

She patted herself down, seeing that she was in fact, awake and alert.

Kitty was watching her roommate oddly, "Rogue, are you like, ok?"

"Ah…don't know," answered Rogue.

* * *

Destiny sat in her armchair, thinking over what she had seen. The seer had managed to watch the happenings between this Clockwork and Rogue. It had taken a toll on her, but this was maybe the most important vision she had ever seen. 

The world rested upon Rogue's shoulders, with the decision that affects everyone. And all involves this, Danny.

Who is this Danny, she has seen nothing on him. But he seems important to Rogue, and he is also playing an important role in the world's future.

She needed to contact Raven. Things have become too great to continue to leave her out.

Opening her cell phone, she used her memory on it to dial the only number on the phone.

The phone rang, and was picked up by a rather put out voice, "what now?"

"Raven," replied Destiny, surprised.

A gasped came from the other end, "Irene, I'm sorry, things are not going well."

"Then I fear I have worse news," said Irene. "And my vision, it involved Rogue."

Raven went silent on the line, until Irene asked, "Are you still there?"

"Tell me everything Destiny," she replied, "what is my daughter involved in?"

* * *

And here you people go, some major advances in the story line. And the world is resting on Rogue's shoulders now. And by staying away, she could save the world. But remember, the future is not set in stone. So be prepared for anything. 


	18. More Realtionships

I own nothing in this fic

Authors note: ok, more moving along with the storyline in this chapter, but something else is also revealed. Who Sam falls for will be a surprise for all. (Evil smile)

* * *

"Sam, Sam," asked Tucker, trying to get her attention. She had been starring at the brotherhood table in a dreamy state yet again. Tucker and Danny had been sitting there for a few minutes, but Sam had been there longer. 

Till Danny asked, "do you have a crush on one of those guys?"

Sam blushed as she turn to the two boys across from her, "I do not have a crush on Todd."

Both boys blinked, then looked at each other. Then busted up laughing.

"Oh, Sam, you have a crush on Toad," said Tucker, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

Sam's blush deepened, as she held her head, "I can't believe I just said that."

"Oh, but you did Sam, you did," said Tucker, wiping a tear from his eye.

Danny just looked at her, "but, why Toad?"

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug, "I mean, you would think the smelly body odor, pick pocketing, and bug eating would be turn offs for everyone. But I still think he's cute."

Both boys looked at each other with smiles, obviously trying to hold in more laughs.

"Just get it out guys, might as well," Sam sigh, putting her face in her hands.

So both did laugh again. And just as hard as before.

Finally, after a little bit over wait on Sam's part, they finally died down in the laughing.

"So," asked Danny, finally calming down, "why haven't you done anything other then stare at him?"

"I can't. There's to many problems that would get in the way of anything," she replied, arms going wide.

"Why not," asked Tucker, Danny thinking the same since he shard the same confused expression.

"One, he's with the bad guys and I'm with the good guys. I mean, look how Kitty and Lance turned out," replied Sam. "Two, what would everyone say? I mean, again, he's a bad guy. I can't exactly bring him to dinner one night. Everyone would get on my case."

"We wouldn't care," replied Tucker, Danny nodded in agreement.

Sam blinked, "you wouldn't?"

"Why would we," asked Danny. "I mean, before I meet Rogue, then yea I might have had a problem since he's a bad guy. But she's told me a bit of Toad, since she was once a brotherhood member. I think he and maybe Blob, the two guys are actually pretty cool."

"But what about like Logan or Scott. Those two would kill Toad before he would ever get to the mansion, then shove all the 'how there bad' talk down my throat."

Tucker and Danny paused, the Tucker pointed at Sam, "you got a point with that one."

Sam just nodded. She sighed, glancing back over to the Brotherhood table. After a moment, she turned back to the two boys.

"Speaking of troubles," started Tucker, "do you have any clue why Rogue went off on you this morning?"

This time, Danny's arms went wide, "no, I don't have a clue. All I said was hi and asked if she slept ok, and she said fine and walked out of the room. That was it."

"Why didn't you go after her," asked Sam.

"I did," replied Danny, "but she just shouted at me to leave her alone. I don't even know what I did."

"Dude, you must have screwed up bad if she did that," answered Tucker.

"But what did I do," asked Danny.

Tucker shrugged, when someone came up.

"Um, Tucker," came a female voice.

Tucker turned to see Amara, holding her books against her chest. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Tucker blinked in surprise. "Um, sure. Be right back guys." With that, he stood up and walked with Amara next to him.

Danny and Sam watched him walk off, both look with smiles.

"Think she's going to ask him out for a change," asked Sam.

"Oh yea, that way he doesn't screw up," he replied, laughing along with Sam.

"Danny," came Rogue's voice from behind. He turned, laughter forgotten and concern written on his face.

"What Rogue," he asked, "is everything ok?"

She nodded, then asked, "Can we talk?"

Danny also nodded, "of course. Be right back Sam."

"Ok Danny," Sam called as he walked off. Now she sat alone, so no one would mind her looking again.

So Sam fell back into her previous dreamy stage as she starred at the boy who just caught a fly with his tongue.

"That's so wrong," she said to herself, "but he makes it look so right."

* * *

Amara's heart was ready to explode, she was so nervous. The 'what if he doesn't' questions kept running through her head, but she did her best to hide them. 

It was when she and Tucker were away from everyone else, that Tucker finally asked, "Amara, what's going on?"

She stopped and turned to him. She bit her lip for a moment, and then spoke. "I know that, you like me. And I know that we really have always got along, but, I like you too."

This time, Tucker blushed with surprise on his face, "rea…really?"

Amara nodded, biting her lip again.

Tucker smiled, "wow, and here I thought you were just like every other girl, seeing just the geek in me."

"Actually," she said, "its, kind of the reason. When you go on with your techno talk, I, get lost in your voice."

Tucker blinked, his smile widening, "that works even better, the techno geek can actually score."

Someone saying that would have insulted Amara, normally. But this time, she smiled and giggled.

Tucker smiled at her, "is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No," she replied, become nervous once again. "I…was wondering if you would want to go out sometime, with me. As…a date?"

Tucker was stunned, completely shocked. A girl, a beautiful girl no less, just asked him out on a date.

Amara though, saw the look on his face, and took it as a no. "I'm sorry if you weren't interested," she said, looking close to crying, "I just thought…"

"Wow, hold on," said Tucker, cutting her off. "I'm not saying no. If anything, heck yes I'll go out with you. I just…I've never had a girl ask me out. You just caught me by surprise."

Amara smiled, her fears gone, "oh, ok. Thank you. So, talk to you later?"

"Of course," Tucker said smiling. Then in bad taste, he did the pointing with his hands near his waist like he was 'Mr. Suave' again. "And I'll see you tomorrow night."

At the wiggle of the eyebrows, Amara giggled yet again with her hand over her mouth. She found it so cute. "Ok," she said, recovering, "I'll see you later." She turned and left, waving over her shoulder with a half smile.

Tucker waved back at her until she turned the corner and entered the school building.

Then collapsed like a rag doll, a dreamy look like Sam's on his face.

Tucker 'Tech head' Foley, just scored himself a date.

'Oh yea,' he thought, 'I'm good.'

* * *

When Rogue and Danny were alone, Rogue had a sad look in her eye. "About earlier, ah'm sorry for snapping at ya like ah did." 

Danny gave a half smile as he tried to comfort his girlfriend, "Hey, I'm sure whatever I did, I'm to blame. Just wish I knew what it was."

Rogue gave a smile at the joke of his own expense. "No," she said, "ya did nothing wrong. Ah, had a bad dream last night and it kind of freak meh out. To where ah had just wanted to be alone and get over it."

Danny listened and nodded, "well, you want to talk about it?"

Rogue shook her head, "nah, it was stupid. Ah'm all right, really. Just needed a bit of time."

"Ok," Danny said with a nodded, "but if you ever need to talk, I'm always ready to listen."

"Ah now sugarh," said Rogue with a smile, "and ya always have been a good listener."

The two leaned in and shared a quick kiss when a new voice broke the silence.

An English voice that called out, "Rogue?"

Rogue snapped her head up and turned, "Risty?"

"Rogue," called a purple haired girl that came rushing over, smiling.

Rogue walked and greeted her friend with a hug, "god, wha happened to ya. Ya disappeared on meh."

Risty sighed, looking up to the sky, "stuck in England, my parents wouldn't let me come back with all the, you know. Oh, and I'm sorry for not being here for you luv."

"Hey, ah'm the one who should be apologizing," said Rogue. "Here ya are, my best friend, and ah had to keep such a secret."

"Its alright luv," said Risty, "I understand. I've seen the news, and I've been scared you could have been caught up in it."

"Well, luckily, she hasn't," said Danny, putting his arm around Rogue's shoulder.

Risty blinked in surprise of the action, "who are you?"

Danny held his hand out, "Danny Fenton, Rogue's boyfriend. And I take it your Risty, who Rogue's told me all so much about."

Risty took his hand with a smile, "and to you nothing good I bet."

Rogue just smiled, "ah wouldn't said that. Maybe one or two good things."

That got a laugh out of Risty, "that I can believe luv. But I do have one comment. Are you a little underdressed luv? What happened to all those long shirts and pants you used to wear."

Rogue sighed, as Danny gave her a pat. Risty seemed to get the idea, "Rogue, it alright, you don't have to explain."

"No," Rogue said quickly, "its just, it had to do with my powers." Risty looked on as Rogue brought up the had with a watch Risty had never seen before. "Before ah got this, anytime I touched a person's skin, everything about them would flow right into meh. Life forces, memories, everything."

Risty shudder, "that's, freaky. But, what does that have to do with the watch."

Now Rogue smiled, "it allows me to control my powers, which ah couldn't before. Which is why ah always wore so much clothing. To protect everyone around me."

"Ok, now that's an idea I can get behind luv," said Risty with a smile.

"An idea you can thank my parents for," said Danny. He figured if Rogue was ok with her, he should be too. "There the ones who pretty much came up with the idea behind it."

Risty nodded, "I would love to continue, but I am starving. I rushed here and didn't get breakfast."

"Why don't ya join us," asked Rogue.

Risty gave a half smile, "really? I don't want to get in the middle of you two and your making out luv. By the way, how long have you two been dating."

Rogue glared at a friend, "to answer your question, we've been dating for a month. And we were just clearing something up before you came, so no big."

"Yeah, I still need to finish eating myself," said Danny, right when his stomach rumbled.

"Well, if it's ok with you two," asked Risty.

Rogue and Danny just nodded, sealing the invite of the English girl.

* * *

"What, hit me," mumbled Danny as he rubbed the back of his head while rising to his knees. Something had struck him in the back of the head and he didn't hear or see anyone come up on him. He had gone out on patrol like every other night, and Becky wasn't around because Danny had just needed to get away from his worrying parents and sister. Ever since he had told them about Vlad and how he had controlled those three ghosts. 

Only to be struck on the back of the head and finding himself waking up on a rooftop.

Danny looked at his watch. "For crying out loud, I need to get home," he shouted out loud, then took to the sky. He should have been home an hour and a half ago.

Flying as fast as he could, Danny made his way back to the mansion in record time. As he stepped inside, he stopped cold as the adults stood in the entranceway, most sending glares in his direction.

"Um, what's going on," asked Danny, completely confused by the looks.

"Danny," his mother growled, though her eyes were practically screaming at him, "how could you?"

"I'm sorry I'm late," said Danny, putting his hands up, "something happened and…"

"We know something happened Danny," shouted his mother, "you robbed a bank and a jewelry store."

Danny blinked, "what?"

Xavier sighed, "we saw it happen on the new Danny. Cameras were there when he flew into the buildings in ghost form."

"But, but," said Danny, completely dumbstruck.

Logan, obviously angry, spoke, "you got anything other then that to say?"

Danny just stood there, taking it in. Finally, he said aloud, "It wasn't me."

"Danny, don't tell us that it wasn't you when the evidence is against you," said Xavier.

"But it wasn't. I went out, by myself I know," said Danny, "but I stopped on a rooftop to think about where to go next, and something hit me in the back of the head and knocked me out. I woke up ten minutes ago and came straight back here."

Logan growled as the others listen, "kind of shitty story kid."

"But it's the truth," shouted Danny. He looked to the Professor, "look into my mind, you'll see. I give my full permission."

Xavier nodded slowly, and glanced into Danny's mind for what he did that evening. After a few moments, Xavier looked at Danny, a sad look on his face, "I, believe we owe you an apology Danny."

"You mean, Danny didn't do anything wrong," asked a relived Maddie, Jack smiling in relief as well.

Xavier nodded, "yes, Danny was indeed attacked and knocked unconscious."

Danny sighed relieved, "I told you."

They all had an apologetic look now. Maddie placed her hand on his shoulder, "were sorry Danny. Its just, what we saw looked so much like you that we didn't know what else to believe."

Danny nodded, "it's alright, I understand. Now, can I get to bed? I'm actually tired."

Danny's parents nodded and sent him off. That's when Maddie noticed the look on the Professor's face.

"Is something wrong Charles," she asked.

Xavier remained silent for a moment, and then spoke quietly to those in the room, "Danny does have the memories of the robberies."

Everyone was shocked once again, Ororo asking, "what do you mean, you just said he didn't do it."

"He didn't," replied Xavier, "but his body did. He was possessed when he was knocked unconscious."

"Vlad," half growled, half asked Jack.

Xavier shook his head, "I don't know if it was Mr. Masters or not, but I know that someone was in fact control of Danny."

"But why," asked Jack, scratching his head.

"Frame him, like they didn't back in Amity," said Maddie, seeing the plan.

Xavier nodded, "yes, but why I still don't know. I think we need to continue with the ghost upgrades for Cerbero. I fear will need them more then ever."

The room nodded in understand and agreement.

Mystique smiled in her small rodent form, watching the scene below her. So the Vlad had plans on framing Danny. She was mad enough the he had become Rogue's boyfriend, and her knowing for a fact that he could very well end up getting her killed.

And Mystique wouldn't let him hurt her.

And she might not have liked Vlad, but she did enjoy the frame up idea. It had always worked oh so well for her in the past, why wouldn't it work now.

Mind you, she couldn't copy his ghost powers, but his human form is relatively simple to copy.

Mystique smiled at the thought of posing as her daughter's boyfriend and breaking them up. That would hurt Danny more then any ghost framing.

But Mystique lost her smile as she remembered the event during the day. She had sat with the two of them during lunch at that school, and she how happy Rogue had looked. And see her without her normal complete coverings was a shock to her, but Mystique couldn't be happier for her daughter.

'No,' thought Mystique, 'her life is more important then her feelings. She can move on after young Mr. Fenton is taken out. And I plan on seeing his dying breath.'

* * *

So everyone, how was it? Good, bad, hate the idea of Sam/Toad. Come on, tell me already. 


	19. Romance Before Pain

I own nothing in this fic

Authors Note: I'm sorry about the wait, but I've had a major lack of drive to work on any of my stories. As in my muses decided to take a summer vacation and leave me behind (stupid punks). But I am trying to work on them as best as I can and I thank you for sticking with me for so far. Now on with the story.

* * *

"Ya should have known better then ta go out by yaself," said Rogue, angry about what Danny had done. She to had seen the news report last night and was relieved to know that Danny was not responsible for the thefts, but it still ticked her off that he just went off when he knew he needed to be careful. 

It was the following morning at the institute during a three-day weekend, today being Friday. Rogue was in the living room with Danny while being watched by Becky, Max, and Kitty. All who also saw what had happened.

"I'm sorry," replied Danny, raising his hands defensively, "I honestly didn't think anything would happen. I expected Vlad to have done something by now, but he hasn't. And I don't know why. But I figured since nothing was going on, I would just check around. I didn't figure someone would attack me from behind like that."

Rogue growled, "but ya should have figure that if ya were by yaself, ya would have been an opened target. C'mon Danny, think."

"Rogue, I'm sorry," Danny, said again, "what can I do to make it up to you?"

She looked him over for a moment, then said, "from now on, ah go with you, every night ya go. Ya go without me, that's it. Am ah clear?"

Danny whimpered out a, "yes ma'am," to which Rogue gave a small smile.

"Good, now if ya don't mind, I'm going to go run another Danger session," said Rogue, "ah still got Toad and Quicksilver to try out. God ah'm going to hate this," and with that said, Rogue stormed out rubbing her head.

The three watchers just looked at the doorway she went out of in silence, then back to Danny as he crash on the couch with a relieved sigh.

"Jeez Danny," said Becky, "she really tore into you." Which was true, since Rogue had been yelling at him for almost ten minutes.

"But, like, we should have figured that last night," said Kitty, as Max rubbed her shoulders, "I mean, she nearly lost it last night and went after you when we saw that news report. I took Logan and the Professor a while to calm her down before she changed and flew off after you."

Danny sighed, "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Your just figuring that out now," replied Max with a small smile.

It had been true. First Sam tore into him for leaving, Becky had been found crying because she thought Danny didn't want to be around her, Rogue just finished ripping him up one way and down the other, plus they didn't even know what happened when he had gotten home last night.

"I need to do something to make it up to her," said Danny, rubbing his chin.

"Like, good luck," said Kitty, "Rogue's not easy to cheer up when she's mad."

"I figured," replied Danny sadly. Rogue had kind of hurt Danny when she said what she did. He knew she was angry with him, but he didn't know she would just up and quit like that. And Danny had really found himself caring more for Rogue then he did for everyone. Nowhere even close to what he felt for Paullina, and he really liked her too. But with Rogue, he…he couldn't even explain it. He just couldn't see his life without Rogue.

At this point, Sam walked in and saw Danny, giving a small smile at his deflated form. "Rogue got to you, huh?"

Danny could only nod, then he sat up looking at Sam. "Sam, can you help me with something," he asked.

She looked him over, "Depends."

"Ideas for something to give Rogue to make up to her for what I did," he replied. "I don't need you to shop for me or anything, just ideas, cause well…"

"Cause I'm the only Goth that might have a clue to what she likes," asked Sam, smirk on her lips.

"Frankly, yes," replied Danny, standing up. "Please Sam, I don't know what to do."

Sam looked him over for a moment, and then gave a smile, "I'd go with dinner for two and a gift of some sort. Not flowers or some stuffed animal or even jewelry, but something that came from your heart. Might sound stupid, but girls like that kind of thing. And the more romantic the dinner, the better."

Danny thought for a moment, "what about having it here, like outside? Might take a bit of work but…"

"Yea, it would be work, but I'm more then sure it would be worth it," said Sam.

Danny thought for a moment longer, and sighed, "guess I better get to it."

* * *

Rogue was sweaty and smelled like that discussing Toad, but it was finally over with. She tested out all 16 powers that weren't hers. She wanted to try them all out to ensure the watch worked, which it did. She left those two for last because she didn't like the idea of Pietro in her head and she was just as useless with Toad's powers as Toad was. She also had problems with going off on Logan while in Sabertooth mode, and she couldn't be anywhere near Xavier if she went Juggernaut. 

But she pushed it out of her mind as she stepped into the female showers that were in the locker room, planning on scrubbing a couple of layers of skin off to get rid of Toad's smell.

After a while, her mind wandered to Danny. She hated herself for going on him like she did, but she was scared dammit. For all she knew, what had happened last night could have been the oh-so-great problem that Clockwork had told her about. And when she saw the news, she became even angrier with Danny for doing something stupid.

But she was also scared, very scared. Danny was the first person that Rogue had ever gotten close to in the pass few years of her life. He was her first kiss and she knew the future they would hold together, but was afraid of losing it. And she was scared about making the one choice she hated even more then her powers.

The choice between her life with Danny and ending the world. If she went with him, supported him, he would loss. She didn't even know if it was just her or everyone Danny was friends with. She wanted to help him, but at the price of their lives, she just couldn't choose.

* * *

"Kitty," came a voice that snapped the girl out of her thoughts. She looked up at the door that lead into her room to find her boyfriend Max. 

Instantly she smiled, "hey Max, what's up?"

"Not much," he replied, "may I come in?"

"Like, of course," she replied. She placed her laptop on her desk as she was on her bed writing in her journal. She turned back to him with a smile.

"Kitty, do you know what today is," he asked quietly, just loud enough for her to hear.

She blinked in thought, nothing came to mind.

Max got the idea, and reminded her, "a month ago today, we went on our first date."

Kitty's eye went wide. Had that much time really passed between the two. She thought the math over, and he was right.

"Oh, my god, you right," she said, putting her hands over her mouth.

Max gave his normal shy half smile and took her in his arms, pulling her close, "happy one month."

Kitty smiled at the gesture, but was inwardly panicking. And she was stunned when he said he had a gift for her.

She looked into his almost white eyes, "you, have a gift for me? But I…"

"Its ok, I see that you forgot," he said, cutting her off. "I don't mind. Just, putting up with me is more then enough. I guess, it's a thank you as well as a sign of affection."

"What, is it," she asked.

"Close your eyes," said Max. She did so, and Max moved her in front of the mirror on her side of the room. Pulling a small box out of his pant's pocket, Max produced a gold chain with a golden heart locket. He put it on her, and when the chain was secure behind Kitty's neck, he told her to open her eyes.

She gasped at her reflection. "Max," she said softly, "it's beautiful."

She brought the locket up and opened it. She gasped again. Inside was a ying/yang symbol and the word 'the light in the darkness'. Seeing as how he was always down unless she was around and his shadow powers, it seem to fit perfectly.

"Do, you like it," he asked. Kitty answered by spinning around and pulling him into a deep kiss, putting so much passion behind it that it surprised Max.

When they broke apart, Kitty grinned, "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. I will make it up to you."

Max looked at her with concern, "you don't…"

"No," she interrupted, "you've given something that I will hold dear for the rest of my life. I will make up for this, right now." With that, she grabbed her purse, and head for the door, "you'll have your gift by tonight, even if I have to break ever rule to do it."

As she left, Max just stood there in shock. He didn't mean to upset her, and hope her could find a way to fix this.

* * *

That night, Rogue made her way up to her bedroom, to find something strange upon her bed. A blood red rose. 

She blinked at it as she picked it up of the bed, "who that this?"

At the end of the question, the door's leading out to the balcony over seeing the backyard flew open, shocking Rogue. She stepped out to find no one there.

"Ok, wha's going on," she asked mostly to herself.

Until she heard Danny's whisper, "trust me, Rogue."

"Danny," she asked, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. Looking over her shoulder, she could see a faint outline of her boyfriend is his ghost form. "Wha are ya doing?"

"Just trust me," he replied, "you'll see." And they took to the sky.

As soon as they were airborne, they were coming back towards the ground near the gazebo a way from the mansion. Rogue was surprise at Danny's action, but was even more shocked to see the sight in front of her.

A romantic dinner for two with candle lights already glowing against the night sky, with the full moon of the horizon.

"Danny, why," she asked.

"I, I want to apologize for what I did," he said, coming fully visible. "I saw how much I had scared you, and I wanted to make it up to you."

Rogue put her arms around herself, "yes, ya did scare me. Ah, ah can't lose ya Danny, ah've never felt the way ah feel about ya."

"I know Rogue," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "believe me, I don't want to loss you ether. But, right now, lets just sit and have dinner, together."

Rogue smiled as he led her to the prepped table with a covered dish. Rogue smiled, "Ah hope ya didn't let Kitty cook."

"I want you to stay, don't I," replied Danny with his own smile. He removed the dish cover, revealing to her shrimp scampi with rice pilaf. She smiled at one of her more preferred meals. Together, they ate quietly, Rogue soaking up the atmosphere, as Danny couldn't keep his eyes off her.

As soon as they were finished, Danny stood up and presented his hand to Rogue, "May I have this dance?"

"But, there's no music," she replied to soon. A romantic piece came up out of nowhere, Rogue looking around. She spotted a stereo thought no one was around. She looked back to the waiting Danny, who had a nervous look on his face. "Ah would love to."

She stood and together then went out onto the lawn, wrapping each other with their arms. Together, no words for the longest time.

Rogue had closed her eyes, melting into a pool of emotions as Danny held her close. She took in his scent, and the rest of the world disappeared. This was her answer as far as she was concerned; she would stand by Danny, even if it meant her death. She couldn't explain this feeling, but she knew what it lead to, and she never wanted it to go away.

Danny just held Rogue close, unknown to the thoughts within Rogue's mind. He just wanted to be close to her, to hold her like this. He didn't even notice that they had stopped moving with the music.

"Danny," she said quietly.

"Yea," replied just as quietly, not wanting to loss this moment.

"My name, my real name," she said, " is Marie."

"Marie," he repeated.

She nodded, and then looked up to his eyes, "this is just between us. Ah…"

"I know Rogue," replied Danny, answering her unasked question.

Rogue smiled, and before the two knew it, they leaned into one another, gracing their lips with a kiss.

* * *

Max watched Danny and Rogue kiss when he heard a voice call his name. He turned to find Kitty, standing there with a smile on her face. 

"Kitty," he said in surprise. He thought he wouldn't see her anytime soon, what with making her feel stupid, "look, I'm sorry about earlier, and if you don't want to talk to me I…"

"Like, stop right there," she said, raising a hand. "I'm glad you gave me a gift today, because in all the time I was with Lance, he never gave me a thing unless it was stolen, in which case, I would get in trouble for having it. You gave me something that means more the words could ever say. And, I did find a gift for you, so we can be even. So, let me give it to you, and I hope you like it."

She held out her hand to Max, and reviled to him a black dog tag with a black chain. He took it and saw a pair of cross swords engraved into the black metal. He smiled at Kitty, "thank you."

"Look on the other side," she side, urging him on. He flipped the tag to find another engraving, a saying of it's own.

"Darkness to protect the light," he read, a tear at the corner of his eye.

Kitty gave a small smile, "I, like, hope that you like it. I mean, after Lance, you've become my, well…"

When she droned off, Max looked at her, "your what?"

"My dark knight," she said with a blush on her checks. She continued while not looking at him, "I'll understand if you hate it. I mean, how could I forget a silly one month anniversary?"

"That's not important Kitty," replied Max, ignoring his warm cheeks, moving up and pulling her into a hug. "You are what's important. I, I care for you more then anything. The fact that you choose to even look at me makes my word brighter. And I love the tag, I think with us, it fits well. And, I do see you, well, as a beautiful maiden."

"You, do," asked Kitty, looking up into his eyes.

Max smiled, and the two kissed softly in the moonlight. A knight and his maiden, a love tail born of dark times only to shine out in the brightest light.

* * *

Mystique watched her daughter in the distance and sneered when she kissed the Fenton boy. 

"Damn it Rogue," she mumbled out, "you know what's going to happen, so why are you getting so close? I guess I really am going to need to step in."

Her plan was already in motion, starting Monday, young Mr. Fenton's life will be turned to hell if he remained with Rogue. She already forced the Brotherhood boys into doing what she wanted, and the rest will be simple enough for Toad to finish.

By the following Friday, no one will want to be near Danny, including Rogue, at which point the most important part of her plan will take place.

And Danny Fenton would no longer exsist.

* * *

Hoped you liked it and again, sorry about the long wait, but I just haven't been up to writing much. And don't forget to R&R. 


	20. All Comes Down

I own nothing in this fic

Author note: sorry about not updating this, but with having burned out from work my stories so much, I couldn't really think a lot to work on this. But I'm doing my best, and I hope everyone still likes it. Don't forget to R&R

(scene change)

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Um. Danny, what are you doing," asked Sam with a wide eye look.

Danny glared back at Sam, "what do you think, I'm taking out frustrations out on my locker."

"With your head," asked Tucker.

"Do you have a better idea," snapped Danny back. He took a minute to calm down, "sorry, it has not been a good day." And it was the truth. Danny already had detentions from both his first and second period classes thanks to a couple members of the brotherhood. First Pietro pulled Danny's pants down to his ankle as soon as class started, at super speed no less. I turned into an embarrassing situation as the entire class saw it. And considering Danny had both first and second period with Pietro, things didn't go easy their ether. Being poked at super speed got annoying quickly for Danny. He turned and yelled at Pietro, while the math teacher was talking about the homework for the night before. Which resulted in detention number two.

"Oh, don't worry Danny," said Sam with a sympathetic smile, "things will look up."

"Yea, I hope so," said Danny, how finally opened his locker door.

Slop 

Only to be covered in a locker full of slime.

Both Tucker and Sam brought hands to their mouth to keep from laugh, as Danny stood there, covered in the disgusting green slime, fuming in anger.

"Don't, say a word," he said quietly and low. But Tucker and Sam both started cracking up at the sight.

"Danny," came Rogue's voice. Danny looked over at her, who had a small smile at her boyfriend's plight.

"Any chance on a shower, Rogue," asked Danny with a sad smile.

Rogue shook her head, "sorry sugarh, no powers in school."

Danny sighed, "I thought so, didn't hurt to ask."

"Oh my god, he did it again," cried a student.

The four looked over to a sight that wasn't all to surprising to Rogue. Toad released the biology toads, again. They were hopping along with Toad laughing and call his 'brothers' to 'freedom.'

Tucker pointed, "Should we do something about that?"

Rogue sighed, "nah, that's normal around here."

"Lord of the Flies," cried Principle Lancer as he walked in the hall with the stampeding toads.

Tucker commented, "more like Lord of the Toads, but we get the idea." The other just looked at him. "What," he asked clueless of the stares.

"Tolansky, what is the meaning of this," shouted Lancer.

Toad gave a shy smile under the Principle's glare, "well, ya see, the little guys looked so helpless."

"That's no excuse to release them from the biology department," replied Lancer. He opened his mouth to continue when Sam stepped in between him and Toad.

"Now look here, how would you like it if I tied you down and cut you open to look at the parts that make you tick," she practically yelled. She continued on with her rant, "those little guys deserve to live just as much as you. They feel as much as we do…" she continued on, yelling at Lancer about why they shouldn't be using live animals in school experiments. Or dead animals as well.

Finally, Lancer had enough, "QUIET!" That stopped her rant, as well as everyone else that had been watching. He pointed to Toad, "detention for releasing the toads." He shifted his gaze to Sam, "detention for supporting Mr. Tolansky and arguing with me." He stopped and sniffed, noticing the stench in the air that wasn't coming from Toad. He looked right at Danny, "And detention to Mr. Fenton for whatever mess he made with that, slime."

And with that, he walked off, mutter about reckless kids and toads. Toad looked up to Sam from his crouch position on the ground. "Why did you stick up for me, yo?"

"Cause, well," Sam stuttered, a blush actually forming on her face, "I, I don't know, I just felt it was right."

Todd just blinked in confusion in front of him. He's used to the brotherhood standing up for him. But a girl, a good-looking girl at that, stood up for him. And now she couldn't get out a straight sentence. "Well, thanks," he said, then hopped off after the rest of the toads.

Sam just stood there a moment of two after he left, a stupid smile on her face. "What's wrong with me?"

"That's a good question Sam," replied Tucker. Sam glared back to see him, Danny, Rogue, and Amara who was now holding hands with Tucker, standing there watching her.

Sam looked at Danny and raised her eyebrow, "you know you lost your pants Danny?"

Danny sighed, "yes, while you were arguing with Lancer, Pietro pulled them down. I tried twice to pull them up, but he pulled them down. The third time, Wanda hex the belt buckle and now I can't pick them up."

Danny sighed as he looked to the ground, "today is a bad day."

(scene change)

It was after school of the same day that found most of the New Mutants that had been around before the new group should up talking. Those missing were Danny, Amara, Sam, Tucker, Max, and Becky.

Or rather then talking, they were arguing somewhat.

"I still think he did it," said Bobby with his hands wide. "I mean, he's got the powers that could pull it off better then anyone here. What says that he hasn't?"

"The Professor saying he didn't," said Ray with his arms crossed against the wall.

Bobby pointed to his own head as he explained, "he could by lying. We know that Jean and the Professor can't read his mind when he's a ghost. And we know he can use his ghost powers without transforming. He could have been shielding his thoughts. Or showing the Professor thoughts that were the opposite of the truth."

Surprisingly, Rahne spoke up, "Ye might be right. I mean, the lad always smells of ghost, but he never looks the part. Maybe he is using his powers in another way."

"Thank you," said Bobby. "And another point, we know that Danny can control people with that overshadowing power of his. What's stopping him from doing what he pleases?"

"What about his parents," asked Jaime aloud. "There here and know about his ghost powers. Couldn't they help figure out if he is or isn't doing something bad."

"Are you kidding squirt," said Tabby. "They'll do everything to cover for him. And I wouldn't be surprised if his sister and friends help too."

At this point, everyone broke out, ether defending Danny, accusing him, or trying to think of something in order to watch him.

"Alright," Jubilee nearly shouted. When everyone quieted down, she looked to Bobby with a look that told him she wasn't happy. "You started this, finish it. What do you expect that we do in case that he is in fact breaking the law?"

"Nothing for now, since we really can't prove anything," Bobby replied. "But we watch him and make his life hell until he confesses that it was him."

"Alright, we'll watch him for now," said Jubilee. But then she pointed a finger at Bobby, "but no pranks for now until we are certain he's up to something."

With that, everyone made there way out of the room. When the door closed, leaving Bobby still sitting on his bed, no one could see the evil smile and the flash of gold eyes come across his face.

(scene change)

Plasmius sat upon his throne in Magneto's asteroid M, which was now his Northern Ghost Zone. The cold climate did not bother the ghost in anyway, and being that it was in the middle of nowhere and very few people knew of it only helped in his hiding and bidding of time. His plans against young Daniel have not been going very smooth. Vlad had hoped that he would go out more often by himself, but he had to wait a month till Danny did so. But nonetheless, his plans seemed to be going well.

"Sir," could a les ghost that came floating in. He held his hands in front of his pale body and lowered his head, "I bring new of the halfa."

Vlad's eyebrow rose as he spoke, "I thought I had you following him in Xavier's mansion. What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me supreme one," said the ghost, shrinking away, "but you told me to report when the house began to turn against the halfa. Though it is only the younger group, it has begun. But there is more."

"More, you say," said Plasmius, intrigued.

The ghost nodded, "yes sir. The one known as Robert Drake called the fellow mutants and convinced them to watch the halfa. But when they left, his eyes flashed that of gold."

Plasmius stroked his chin in thought. "Very well, return to the mansion and return here only when you have more information." The ghost bowed and flew out of the ceiling and out of sight.

Out of the shadows, approached Skulker, voicing out, "it could be the mutant known as Mystique. She was one of Magneto's that disappeared when you ordered the other captured."

Plasmius nodded in agreement. She was never found in the month that had passed, but now it seemed the she was helping her plans along quite nicely.

"We'll allow her to continue to play her game and she if she alone drive's young Daniel out of the mutants grasp," stated Vlad. "Once that has happened, I will take control of Daniel's life, then rule over earth."

Vlad smiled. His worries about his fore mentioned plans may have had to change slightly, but everything still seemed to be moving forward nicely. Vlad could only grin at gaining Daniel's power.

The boy will not live to become better.

(scene change)

Jean smiled as Scott put his hands around her waist, taking in his warm touch.

"Jean, are you ok," he asked as he looked at her sad eyes through his tinted glasses.

Jean sighed, "I'm just, concerned."

A look of seriousness passed over Scott, "concerned about what?"

"Its, nothing," she said, turn back to put a couple books away.

Scott grabbed her gently and spun her around to face him. "Jean, I can see it's bothering you. What is wrong?"

Jean sighed again, "its, the New Mutants and what there thinking."

An eyebrow rose but Jean raised a hand against his speaking. "Its not a prank or anything, but thoughts about Danny." Scott closed his mouth and waited to hear her say, "they don't trust him."

Scott stood silent for a moment, "why?"

"Well," she started, "even though the Professor didn't pick anything up, they're worried that Danny really did commit a crime and could do it again and get away with it. But that's not what concerns me."

When she stopped, Scott asked, "What does concern you?"

"I'm concerned that they," she said, trailing off. She sighed to work up the courage, "I'm concerned that they are right."

Scott blinked behind his shades as she pulled out and wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out her window. Jean continued, "I can't read his mind if he is in his other form. He could even be keeping his thoughts different to throw us off his track. I'm just worried that he is a criminal."

Scott sighed, "well, I don't know what to tell you Jean. We'll all keep an eye on him for now, I'll let the others know because I can see you have a lot on your mind. Don't worry Jean," he said as he came up and place a kiss on her shoulder, "I'll take care of everything."

Jean nodded as he turned and left, closing the door behind him. He walked towards the stairs to the bottom floor as Jean came around the corner at the other end of the hall, reading deep into her science book.

She stopped and opened her door to feel a light breeze. She looked up in mild surprise.

"I don't remember leaving the window open," she said quietly.

A moment later, she simply shrugged and with a wave of her hand, closed the window as she went back to her book.

(scene change)

Clockwork watched in horror as the time shifted all around him. Before, he could see clearly into both futures that were laid ahead for young Danny and Marie. He visited the future of pain, where all Danny cared for was dead. He saw the joy in the child's eye as her half ghost father and mutant mother along another path.

Both were now gone, outside forces having recently changed the time stream and the futures.

Clockwork could only see a picture of Danny's current future. In this picture, he saw Danny's tombstone early on. His body laid to rest next to that of young Rogue's, who according to the tombstone, died not long after Danny. As he traveled further down, he saw the others all meeting the same fate, as Vlad became the most powerful being in the world

Clockwork could only cry silently as he watched. The Observants had seen his first encounter with Rogue, and he was lucky that they hadn't stripped him of his powers. But no matter what, he could not interact with anyone close to Danny.

What scared Clockwork even more, was that Danny and Rogue had only a very small choice to come. The future had been dictated by others. The only choice was to die alone, or die in hope of living. But with no way to communicate with them, they could not know.

"Danny, I'm so sorry," was all Clockwork could say as he watched again and again, the death of Danny Phantom.

(scene change)

Danny sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He had detentions for the rest of the month, to which most of it was not his fault. Danny had just wanted school to finish.

But home did not seem to be any easier. Most of the New Mutants were glaring at him, as if they were daring him to do something. What, he didn't know. And most of the X-men weren't really glaring at Danny, but Danny would look over and occasionally see them look at him and turn away as if to hide something. Danny was starting to get annoyed by this, and he figured that for some reason it was because of one thing.

They were all blaming him for something, and he didn't even know why.

'I need a drink," Danny thought up, but stopped. He felt his heart shatter in front of him.

Rogue was kissing a wide eye Max.

After a moment, Rogue pulled back and smiled, "Thank sugarh. I needed a real man to kiss me."

"Ro…Rogue," Danny stuttered, unbelieving of the sight in front of him.

She turned and glared, "ya'll mind? Give me a sec Danny." She turn back to Max and the smile returned, "If ya and Kitty ever break up, I'll be there for ya." She gave the completely shocked shadow bender another quick peck then turned back to Danny.

"Now," she growled out, "Ah need to talk to ya. Ah want out of this pathetic relationship with ya. Tha make up dinner last night when ah went to bed, almost made me puke. The only reason ah was nice to ya today was because ah felt sorry for ya at school. But after kissing Max here, ah'm rethinking the nice part. And tha dinner was so clichéd, did ya'll see it from a movie or stuck in geek mode."

"Well," Danny started. Then, his anger took over. His girlfriend, his first girlfriend mind you, was just kissing one of his best friends. And now she was telling him off. "Now, look her. I'm not going to take this, I've had a hell of a day, and now I've got you telling me off. You want out, fine. Were done, if I ever talk to you, it will be to soon."

With that, he was seething as he left and went to the living room that was occupied by Scott and a few of the New Mutants. Danny sat down and was running his hands through his hair. She hurt him more then anything he had ever faced, and she never physically touched him.

"Danny, ya ok," came a voice that sent Danny off.

"OK, I JUST FIND YOU MAKING OUT WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS," Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. He caused all movement in the room to stop as they watched him continue to go off on Rogue. "Then, when you finished with him, you tell him it was nice to kiss a real man! HE'S SCARED OF HIS OWN DAMN SHADOW! Then you turn around, tell me the dinner I sweated over and worked so hard on making it perfect was night of the living hell for you!" At this point, Danny was so mad that he was causing things to fly around the room without knowing it. He shoved his finger violently into a mortified Rogue's chest and continued, "Then you tell me you want out, so I say fine and walk out! THEN YOU COME OUT AND ASK IF I'M OK, TWO HAIRED BIMBO! YOU CAN TAKE MAX AND FUCK HIM ALL YOU WANT YOU BITCH!"

"Danny," shouted Scott, shoving him away from Rogue, "calm, down."

"No," said Danny, shoving Scott back into the wall, hard. "With the looks you've been giving me today, you don't deserve to tell me what to do! You want me to calm down, tell me why you've been looking at me like I could fly out and kill some one."

"Cause you might Danny," accused Scott as he stood up, "just like you robbed that store."

Danny stopped and stared, completely shocked. Then his face turned to anger, "your blaming me for that. I didn't do it!"

"How do we know," piped up Jubilee, "we know you can hide from the Professor's physic scans, so what's stopping you from lying about robbing a store."

"And if you do it once, you'll do it again," said Scott, getting in Danny's face, "we will stop you."

"Fine," said Danny. "I'll make everyone happy. I'll leave, goodbye."

And with that, Danny disappeared, leaving everyone in a bad mood.

Rogue just held herself tight for a moment till she backed into a wall. She was the most pale she had ever been in her life. She slid down to her knees. Only then, did the tears fall.

Danny destroyed her heart. The one person she could say without a doubt she would die for, and he shoved it back with accusations about her going to someone else. To her there was no one else.

And the one person she wanted right now, destroyed her.

(end notes)

Good, i'm mean, i know. But I just had to take everything away from Danny in order to set up what I wanted, so bare with me. And don't forget to R&R.


	21. Mystique Slips

I own nothing in this fic.

(scene change)

Rogue's day did not get much better after Danny left the living room. She heard someone say a lot of his clothing was gone as well as a few other things. And Danny didn't talk to a single person on the way out, if he even left through the front door. And shortly after he was gone, Kitty walked up and slapped Rogue right across the face for kissing Max, to who she stopped talking to.

Finally tired of the looks she was getting from everyone, Rogue left the mansion to try and gather her thoughts.

Two hours after Danny left, Rogue found herself on a park bench, clutching her knees to her chin as she tried desperately to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

It was proving difficult as she remembered what he had called her. Bimbo, bitch, she could only guess the other things he would have called her if Scott didn't step in. But she didn't know why he was like that to begin with. No matter what she could say, everyone was accusing her of kissing Max. She was never even near him for the entire day.

An English voice broke her from her thoughts, "Rogue?" She looked up to find a concerned Risty almost come running up.

"Hey Risty," she said quietly, brushing away the tears that had ruined her make-up, not that she really cared at this point.

"Rogue," Risty stated in a low voice, "what's wrong?"

Rogue just frowned as tears threatened to shed again. "It's Danny, he, he thinks ah cheated on him." Rogue went on to tell him what happened at the mansion.

Risty listened on with a sad look. When Rogue was finished, she reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Rogue's face, "you poor thing. I'm sorry he accused you of such things. You deserve so much better luv."

"But, it can't be over," said Rogue. "The night before ya found us together ah had a dream. Ah saw our child."

Risty physically stopped moving, "what?"

"It was so real," said Rogue, tears falling freely. "Ah saw our daughter, and weh were so happy. It can't be over."

Risty didn't know what to say. What could she say? She pulled her friend into a hug, "oh luv, I'm so sorry." They both sat on the bench for who knows how long, Rogue crying into Risty's shoulder as the British girl tried to calm her friend.

After awhile, Risty finally spoke, "lets get you home luv. And if any of them give ya a problem, then they have to get through me."

Rogue nodded her head against her best friend's shoulder. Risty picked the girl up gently and moved to her side as she helped Rogue avoid walking into anything.

All Rogue could say was, "thank you." Risty just nodded.

(scene change)

'Why am I here of all places,' thought Danny as he walked through the halls of Casper high in Amity Park. When he left the mansion, he didn't talk to anyone, which was fine with him. He wanted right now, nothing to do with the mutants, parents, ghosts, and all of the above. He just flew as fast as he could until he found himself in the school in the middle of the night.

But no matter how hard or far he flew, he couldn't get the southern Rogue out of his head. Without her, he felt just so, empty. Like she was his other half. He wasn't sure if it had to do with the fact she absorbed him or just the fact they had grown close. And it still hurt but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Ghost child," came a voice he really didn't want to hear. Slowly, Danny turned to face that of Skulker.

Danny sighed, "what do you want, I'm not in the mood to kick your ass."

Skulker just glared, "I'm only here to deliver a message. My master is waiting for you in his northern ghost zone." With that, he tossed a piece of paper that had coordinates on it to Danny. And with that, he simply disappeared. Not with a taunt, or a threat. Nothing.

Danny just shook his head as he grabbed the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. He would figure it out later. He left the school and made his way to his old home. He stopped to see the dead 'Fenton Works' sign outside his old home. Danny managed to smile at the old days.

"Hey Fen-turd," came a voice that he really didn't want to hear. His day was bad enough as it was. He turned to find another thorn in Danny's life, the blonde football player, Dash Baxter. With him was fellow football player Kwan, head cheerleaders Paulina and Star.

Danny could only sigh, 'I really don't need this.'

Dash came up and grabbed Danny, "I've missed our time together, Fen-toad. I guess its my lucky day that I get to pound you."

"How about you walk away," growled Danny, transforming into his ghost form in front of the four, "and I don't kick _your_ butt."

"How, how did you do that," asked Dash as he back away. Fear of Inviso-Bill was still heavy in there minds, even though they hadn't seen him in about a month's time.

"Do worry about it, I wouldn't want you to damage you last brain cell by thinking," said Danny as he pointed behind them. "Now leave, before I stop playing nice."

They didn't argue as turned and ran.

Danny sighed as he phased through the door. 'I shouldn't have done that, but it did feel good.' He was silent as he walked around the empty home. No furniture to speak of, be he wondered around just for the memories of better days.

After a bit of looking around, he made his way to his old room. Sitting in the middle of the floor where his bed once was, his thoughts wondered to what he had left behind. He missed his friends. He missed his family. But most of all, him painfully missed Rogue.

That night was one of the few nights that Danny cried himself to sleep.

(scene change)

It was the following morning that found the entire residence of the mansion in one of the larger rooms. The New Mutants and X-men both were getting a major chewing out by the Professor.

"I told you that Danny did not commit those crimes," he said, as he look over them all with disappointment, "why did you still accuse Danny of his actions."

Jubilee spoke out, "it was Bobby's idea. He told us not to trust Danny after school yesterday because he could really do anything he wanted with his powers."

"No I didn't," stated Bobby with utter confusion.

This time, Jamie spoke up, "yes, you did. Right after we got home, you gathered us together and told us not to trust him."

The Professor raised his hands, "it does not matter. Ether way, you should not have accused Danny behind his back. The same goes for you Scott." He turned to the eldest of the X-men. "Do you have any excuse for your actions?"

"No, because they could very well be true," replied Scott. He was still going over what Jean had told him earlier, and it made to much sense not to listen to it.

Over to the side, Rogue sat in silence. Risty was with her, glaring amongst the room.

Xavier turned to Rogue, "and Rogue, if you had problems with Danny, you should have confronted him. Kissing Max have only made things worse."

"But ah didn't kiss him," replied Rogue quietly, "ah would never do that ta Danny."

Xavier just looked back to the other students and Risty got in close to Rogue, putting an arm around the southerns shoulders, "hey, don't worry about it luv. Look at it this way, your not going to have to choose between your life or anything. And if no one believes ya, just ask the Professor to look into your head to see the truth."

Rogue stopped crying. No one outside the school knew the Professor's power. The only person how knew was Amanda, but she never said word one to anyone.

And for some reason, things began falling into place for Rogue. Problems didn't start until Risty showed up. The Brotherhood always left Danny alone until yesterday at school. And the only person they really listened to was Mystique. Bobby was denying the talk with the New Mutants, and Jean's giving Scott funny looks.

Unwatched by the others, not even paying attention to what was going on around her, Rogue brought up the selection menu of her watch. Eyeing Risty to see that she was watching everyone else with a glare, Rogue twisted the watch dial to her name and pressed it down. And unlike the others, there was no bright flash or funny warm feeling, but more like a tingling feeling on her skin. That tingling told Rogue to be careful.

Eyeing the exposed neck on Risty, Rogue made a grab for it.

As soon as Rogue had her hand around the back of Risty's neck, memories flooded into Rogue's mind. There never was a Risty, it was always Mystique, trying to get close again to Rogue. She saw the memory of Vlad turning against Magneto, the memory of Mystique's phone called with Destiny about the dream she had with Clockwork. She saw her posing as Bobby to turn the New Mutants, and as Jean to turn Scott. And she saw the kiss she had with Max that broke Danny.

When Rogue let go, Risty collapsed on the floor and changed into the red haired, blue skinned woman that was instantly recognized.

Rogue sat there wide-eyed, and mouth open agape.

"Rogue," said Xavier and Logan moved to secure Mystique, "what happened."

"She, made a comment about ya reading mah mind, no one but Amanda knows that outside the mansion," said Rogue, tears forming again in her eyes, "she was Bobby with the New Mutants. And Jean to convince Scott not to trust Danny. And meh, that kissed Max. She…" At the end, Rogue trailed off as tears ran down her face again.

Everyone in the room was stunned. Kitty was in shock that she hit her best friend, and what happened wasn't even her fault.

"We have to go find him," said Maddie, "we have to find Danny and tell him what happened."

Xavier looked to her, seeing the broken mother she was without her son, "we can, but we need to adjust Cerbero to find Danny's powers. They are not mutant like and he is not completely human." He turned to everyone, "I want you all on standby for now." With that, Xavier and Hank went down to work as best as they could to update Cerbero. The sooner that was finished, the sooner they could find Danny.

Rogue just sat and watched Logan drag off Mystique with tears running down her eyes.

"Rogue," said Kitty quietly as she came up, "I'm like, so sorry. I, I didn't know what to believe." She moved to hug Rogue, who jumped away.

"Kitty, ya can't touch me, at least for awhile," Rogue said as best as she could through her tears. "Just, please, leave me alone for now."

And with that, she practically ran out of the room.

(scene change)

Rogue made her way into her and Kitty's joined room and curled up on her bed. Her eyes hurt and she still wanted to cry. She loved Danny. Never did she love anyone. She had no one she ever called her mother or father to love. Destiny acted like a mother when she was in Mississippi, but Rogue never really loved her. Danny was the first, the first to hold her heart. And it hurt so much to know what he was going through and yet do nothing to help him. She should have seen through it all, she should have listened to her instincts more.

"Rogue," asked a small voice. Rogue opened her closed eyes to see the tear stained face of Becky. She sniffed and asked, "Rogue, what's going to happen now?"

Rogue looked at the clock, seeing that she had been here for an hour and never realized it. "Ah don't know," she said with a rough voice.

"Do you think they'll find him? That they will find Danny," asked Becky, squeezing her teddy.

Rogue closed her eyes, unsure how to answer. Would they find them, it could take month for Cerbero to be adjusting right to find Danny's powers.

Rogue's eyes snapped open. Danny's power, she had them. And Danny's memories. She knew where he would go.

She sat straight up in bed, "Ah have ta find him." Then something else occurred, 'what if Vlad finds him.' Well, she would just have to chance it. She wouldn't leave him. Rogue fumbled with her watch when Becky spoke up.

"Vlad knows where he is," said Becky. "He's been controlling ghosts and has had one following Danny."

Rogue looked at the ghost girl, "why didn't ya say anything?"

Becky sniffed, "it wasn't until Danny was gone that I noticed someone. And even then, I was scared Danny did go bad, so I didn't say anything. But now, I'm scared."

Rogue stood and put her hands on Becky's shoulders, "ah'm going ta find him. Ah have his memories, ah'll know best where he is. Ah'll find him by myself if ah have ta."

Becky was silent, till she said, "take teddy. He'll listen to you. If I went, I would be turned against Danny. I don't want that." She looked up with teary eyes, "he'll protect you and fight with you." With that, she held the old bear to Rogue.

Rogue smiled and gripped the bear lightly. Then, Rogue's eyes went wide as Becky changed, her ghost green skin became a more of a flesh tone light, changing to white. Becky looked over her shoulder and to the ceiling, right when a bright light erupted through the roof.

"Mommy, daddy," she asked quietly. She looked back to Rogue, smile on her face, "they're calling me. I get to go to them." She lost her smile for a moment, "please tell me you'll find him."

Rogue smiled, "ah will. Ah love him to much ta lose him."

Becky smiled, "good. Goodbye Rogue."

"Goodbye Becky," said Rogue with new tears in her eyes.

As soon as it started, the light vanished, Becky went with it, disappearing for good as she moved on to the next world. Rogue hugged the bear close, and then looked into its brown eyes.

"Ready ta help," asked Rogue, feeling a bit silly.

Until a green face appeared, give her an evil smile showing that it was ready.

(scene change)

That night, Xavier called the mansion together again. "Thanks to Mystique, we know where Magneto and Plasmus were located when Plasmus turned against Magneto."

"How do you know she is to be trusted," asked Scott. He was still pissed about being tricked like he was.

"Because she knows that Rogue would go after Danny, as well as something else," said Xavier. "Destiny, a mutant that can see into the future, told Mystique that Rogue would have to make a choice. A choice between her and Danny's happiness, and her own life. It was told to by Destiny that if Rogue followed Danny to his greatest battle, her death could end the world. She was trying to separate Danny from us to prevent that."

Everyone was silent until Kitty rushed in, "Professor, Rogue's missing. She's gone!"

(end notes)

In case your wondering, Becky has moved on in the afterlife, even though her teddy bear (which is now Rogue's) still has its ghost bear form. I'm sorry for those that likes her that shes now gone, but its better then being a ghost for all of time. And don't forget to R&R.


End file.
